When the Mirror Lies
by tamyyiia
Summary: An ordinary girl from our world gets a strange phone call and finds herself fighting akuma,meeting Allen Walker and becoming part of the black order. But how did she get to that world and who called her? Whos face looks back at her through the reflection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own -man.**

Everybody dies. No matter how you look at it. But i didn't think that i would die this way. I always thought that i would die peacefully in my sleep or that id piss somebody off so much that they'd decided to kill me. Well...i suppose the second is kind of relevant. I didn't think that i would lose myself inside myself...it sound confusing i know but maybe you'll understand as i tell you my story.

It all started with a phone call.

**Chapter one. **

I sat on my bed looking out the window. It was winter, and snow was falling from the sky. I wanted nothing more but to go out there and throw snow balls and build snowmen. But i couldn't. Instead i had to stay inside and finish my course-work. Its not like i could even get out after that. Mrs Galuier had locked the doors to stop all us girlies from getting out and doing 'vulgar things'. _Fat cow, it was only because she couldn't run away if we decided to pelt her with snowballs. _

I live at an all girls boarding school in Kent. I was thankful that being in sixth form had given me the choice of having a room of my own. First year I had to share a room with three other girls, none of which I particularly liked.

It was one of those school that taught girls to be strong figures in society. Most of the teachers were feminists.

I turned away from looking out the window and back to my algebra. I jotted down the last few answers before collapsing on my bed.  
_  
Ring, ring, ring, ring. _

I sat up and stared toward the sound of the ringing. _My phone_. I stood up and lightfooted over all my junk until i could hear it more clearly.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring.  
_  
_Where the hell was that thing?_ I threw clothes out my way and finally at the bottom of the pile I found the little silver distraction. I glanced at the screen. Unknown number.  
_  
Do i answer it? Somebody could just be prank calling me._ I shrugged and flipped it up.

" Yellow?" I said putting it to my ear.

" Yes or No?" The voice said on the other side of the line. It didn't sound familiar. Hell, it didn't sound female or male. More like a strange mixture between the two.

"Yes or No to what?" I asked. I was bored and my curiosity was getting the better of me.

" Yes or No?" The voice said again. I rolled my eyes. It didn't seem as if i would get anywhere with this.

" Yes" I said. Watching the 'Yes man' with Amy had left an impression on me. Yes to everything. Why the hell not?

" Thankyou for your answer." Then that was it. The phone went dead. I pulled it way and looked down at it. _Did the battery go? _The phones screen flashed red, then yellow, then blue, then a white so bright that I had to shield my eyes from the glare. Bright spots burned into the back of my eyelids.

I heard voices and...horses? I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't stood in my dorm room anymore. I was in the street.

What the hell is going on here? I spun in a slow circle taking in my surroundings.

It looked like something off a film set. Horse drawn carriage and cobbled streets. Even the people looked strange to me. The women were wearing long dresses and ,I almost laughed, bonnets. Then men had suits and top hats. What messed up world have I opened my eyes to? _I must have passed out. Its the only explanation to all this crazy.  
_  
I turned around and bumped into something...or more like somebody. Before I could fall flat on my butt the person steadied me by putting their hands on my shoulders. They were big hands. I looked up..and i mean up. This guy must be at least 6 foot to my 5 2".

"Sorry. " I said totally embarrassed that I'd walked right into a stranger. Normally I was more co-ordinate than that. The guy smiled at me and it was the smile that made women everywhere swoon. He was tall, dark and very handsome.

"Its quite alight miss." He said and tipped his top hat. His eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black.

" I seem to be a little lost. could you tell me where I am?" I asked. he seemed like as good as any person to ask.

"Your on Gold street." He said. I frowned and he chuckled. " London." He said. _Oh so this is my imaginary London_. I normally have vivid dreams but this is unbelievable.

"Thanks. that really helps allot."

" Not a problem miss.." He obviously wanted me to introduce myself.

" Cassandra Walker." I said holding my hand out to shake it with him. Instead he held it and kissed the top of it. I felt my checks redden, which is strange because I don't usually get embarrassed easily.

" Your aren't related to an Allen by any chance are you?" He asked as he dropped my hand. I thought for a minute. My dad is an only child so i didn't have any cousins and i don't know what his new family are like.

" No i don't belive i am."

" Well miss Walker i must take my leave now. oh, i didn't introduce myself." He bowed a little. What era was i dreaming'? " I am Lord Mikk" He said. _Why does that name sound familiar?  
_  
" It was a pleasure meeting you. Lord Mikk" I said he smiled at me.

"The pleasure was all mine, fair lady." and then he bowed again and left. I watched him walk down the street and he seemed to disappear. I sighed and started walking towards the park across the street. It wasn't snowing i noticed. The weather wasn't that warm though and the trees were bare. I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing my skinny jeans and leather jacket, I was glad i hadn't decided to change into my p.j's.

As I entered the Park the air seemed to get cooler and I shivered. A man and a woman in Victorian clothes were walking ahead of me. The woman turned around and grinned at me. The smile split her face. I screamed as instead of the woman's pretty face there was this... thing. I couldn't even explain it to myself. As i was watching her the man changed as well. Two big ball like..things with chains and a face with a star on the forehead. Suddenly they had guns and they started shooting. The first bullet i dodged and it hit the tree behind me.

I didn't stick around. I ran outta there at full pelt. Into the woods hoping that I could change my dream and lose them in the deep forest. I screamed as the tree infront of me exploded but i didn't stop. I zigg zagged, getting faster and faster. A boy with white hair and a boy with red hair suddenly appeared infront of me. The red head stepped infront of me with a big mallet type hammer.

"Grow, Grow, Grow." As he said the words the hammer got bigger and bigger till it was almost the size of a house. How did he hold it? He whacked it down on the two monsters and they exploded. I was breathing heavily now, nearly hyperventilating. A hand grabbed my upper arm and I felt something cool press against my head.

" Oh Exorcists." The high pitched voice sang. The two boys turned around. It was the first time i had a good look at them. the redhead was really good looking. Pale skin and emerald green eye, the other was covered by an eyepatch. The white haired boy had a red scar running down his left side of his face.

" Let her go." The White haired boy said. My eyes widened as the grip on my arm tightened. I gasped in pain. _Pain? But I'm dreaming. Aren't I? _I heard something snap. And then I felt it. I screamed in pain as my left arm was broken. The bone snapping cleanly. This was the first time I had ever broke a bone and I dearly hoped I would never again. It hurt like hell. But i would'nt cry...no i could'nt cry.

This wasn't a dream. It hurt too much so it had to be real.

The white haired guys left arm suddenly changed into a huge white gun. He shot at the person holding me and blue-ish white light exploded from it and the hold on me was gone. I fell to the floor. My knees given way from all the running.

They both ran forward and the red head knelt down on the floor next to me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"My arms broken i think." I gasped in pain as i tried to move it. " Yep...defiantly broken."

" We should take her back to the black order. They can fix it for her." The white haired boy said with a kind smile. The red head nodded.

" Agreed" He said and then he picked me up off the floor.

" I can walk." I said with a light put me down on the ground.

" So whats your name? any family in town we can call?" The white haired guy asked.

" No family. I'm Cassandra Walker." I said with a small smile. It was true i didn't have a family. my dad had shipped me off to boarding school when i was eight and moved to Spain with his new wife and her awful children. But Canada is my middle name. i don't like going by my first name. _Don't ask...Its a long story. _

" Walker?" The red head said. he looked at the white haired boy. " Relation of yours?" He asked. the boy shrugged.

" I'm Lavi and Thats Allen Walk-" But he didn't get to finish because a small green light shot out of the trees and straight into me. I gasped and then everything went dark. I was only aware that Lavi had caught me before i blacked out totally.

**Sooooooo. How did you like my first chapter? Review please and save me to your favorites. I have nine chapters already for this story but i want to see how well it goes down before i write further.**

**I plan to update every two weeks without fail...And if i get loads of Reviews i just might update sooner *wink, wink...nudge,nudge***

**So go on REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...*sob**_*

**Realisation**

When I finally woke up..._well I still had my eyes closed_. I suppose you could say the the emptiness faded away and voices could be heard. I couldn't really be certain what the voices were saying yet but I knew they were talking about me. I also felt something around me but not at the same time. I felt like I was floating but still on solid ground.

" She is a parasite type. The innocence seems to run through her blood." An echo-y female voice said.

" Like Krory's?" Another voice asked. I had the feeling that he was in charge.

" Likely. The other piece of innocence seems to have awoken her blood. Its an equip type so we need to find her a weapon." She said. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked up at the light and finally saw a face. Female as far as I could tell but she also looked like a ghost crossed with a snake or dragon. I looked up at her calmly. I oddly felt safe with this ghost person.

" Hello." I said groggily. The Ghost seemed to smile.

" Your the first newbie that hasn't woken up screaming." She slowly put me back on the floor...or more like platform. A man with a white hat and coat was standing there waiting for me. Allen was there also. I stretched when she put me down and winced when I tried to move my left arm.

" Ah yes. You broke that when the akuma attacked you." The guy with the hat said calmly. " But I fixed you up with a new cast I've been working on." He said happily and a little squeaky. I looked at the white thing that was inside the bright pink sling. I frowned at the colour. I hate pink.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

" Your at HQ of the black order. I'm Komui Lee." He held his hand out and I shook it.

" Cassandra Walker." I said in introduction." But everyone calls me Casey."

" Did you know that you were an accommidator." He asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. " To innocence." He explained. _Innocence, Allen Walker, Komui and the Black Order... _

Why is that all so familiar? Then like a moth to a flame the answer struck me.

_No. Way._

-man. I'm in an manga series. _Then why don't they look like cartoon characters?_ I looked at Komui who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Nope. Didn't have a clue. But I suppose that it means something important. And my destiny is about to unwind itself in-front of me." I said calmly. I don't know why I was staying so calm but something told me it was the right thing to do. No point in panicking.

"Something like that. Innocence is the only thing that can destroy Akuma. Demon created by the Millennium Earl and his disciples, the Noah Clan." I nodded along. " When innocence connects with an accommodator they become exorcists,apostles of god." I nodded. "Your taking this very well." Komui commented.

" There is no point in panicking. It wont do you any help and it wont change what's happened." I said and painful shrugged.

" How old are you?" Allen asked. Speaking for the first time. I had seen him studying my face. Probably trying to see if I'm related to Mana.

" I'm 17." I said. Allen smiled at me.

" Your very mature for your age. But I would have thought you were younger. Your short." I glared at him. I wasn't _short_. I was vertically challenged.

" Yeah, well your short to." I shot back and stuck out my tongue. " Bean sprout" I muttered under my breath.

" What was that?" he asked. I smiled sweetly.

" Oh nothing at all." I said and turned to The ghost thing. Hevlaska if I remembered from my manga days." so what's my sync rate?" I asked her.

" 87% on your parasite type and 56% On the equip." I nodded. Then confusion went over me_. I have two._

" I have two" I decided to voice my thought.

" Yes. Two pieces of innocence have bonded with you." Komui said. I looked at him.

" Is this unusual?" I asked although I already knew it was. _Cross was the only one with two...well until I came along._

" There is only one other. It is very rare." My stomach decided to make its presence known then. Allen laughed.

" Yeah I'm hungry too." He said with a smile. I smiled sheepishly. Komui pressed a button and the platform started to rise.

" Allen, take her to the dinning room an then come and see me about getting a weapon for the equip innocence. Any preferences?" He asked. I thought for a second. I'd been at Archery club since I was 12 but I'd been doing fencing a lot longer than that and I could also sword fight. I came fourth in the under 21's tournament. World wide.

" A sword would be good." I said. Komui frowned and looked at me up and down. " I can fight with a sword I assure you." I huffed and folded my arms. Just because I'm small and female. _Sexist._

Me and Allen walked to the Dinning room in comfortable silence. I still couldn't believe that I was here. In the black order with Allen walker. Not to mention that I'm an exorcist. _Its unreal!_

We walked through the large hall. People in beige robes sat eating dinner and people in white coats. I was looking out for the people in black. Allen lead me to a window that looked into the kitchen. A man was in there. He was blatantly gay and he seemed to dance around as he made food. Jerry. He came to a standstill when he was me and Allen.

" Now what can I get you sweet pea?" He asked me. I stood there frozen. What should a parasite type exorcist eat?How much do I order? I looked to Allen.

" We'll just have two of everything that I normally have." Allen said with a smile. Jerry waved his spoon at me.

" So your an exorcist. I thought you might be Allen's girlfriend."He said with a grin.

" Nope we're... friends I suppose but yep I'm the new exorcist. Nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile.

" She's just like you." Jerry laughed and then went to make the order. I took a step back and waited. I stared at Allen's left eye. The pentacle above his eye was filled in. Allen noticed my staring and smiled.

"Its my cursed left eye. I can see an akuma's soul with it. " He explained. I nodded and smiled.

"Sorry for staring. It just had me curious. I have a scar just like it on my hip." I said and lifted up my top to show the star scar. I thought it was cool all my friends thought it was a tattoo. " I got it when I was a kid. I cant remember how. But my mum said something about a ladder and a go-cart " I said with a shrug. " Ah...wont be doing that again." I said in a pained voice.

" Does you arm hurt a lot."

" It could have been worse. I'm fine- " Suddenly and unexpectedly an arm was flung around my neck. The martial arts classes that Mr Beets gave me came into effect. I grabbed hold of the arm with my good hand and flipped the person over me. Whoever it was landed on the floor with an 'oaf' and a moan. I look down to see Lavi on his back. " Oh crap. Lavi I am sooty sorry. I didn't mean to."I said and bent down to help him up. I could hear laughter around me and looked back to see a boy around my age with long dark hair that was in a pony tail.

" Idiot rabbit " He said. Lavi sprang to his feet.

" Dont be like that, Yuu." He said. At the sound of his first name Kanda withdrew Mugen.

" I said ,don't call me by my first name." I decided to intervene. I waved my arm in front of them and got in the middle.

" Hey we're all friends here. No need to fight. I'm sure you can forgive him this time." I said calmly.

"Tch. we're not friends and I don't even _know_ you." He said with a sour face.

" I'm Cassandra Walker. Nice to meet you."I said and stuck out my hand. He looked at it and then looked at my face. I withdrew my hand. "oookkay...hey. Are you any good with that?" I said pointing to Mugen. He made a scoffing sound. "Okay then. I Cassandra Walker challenge you to a duel." Hmmm lets see how good he really is. The whole of the dinning area seemed to go silent. I heard Jerry drop something in the kitchen and that's when the whispering started. It seemed to spread like wildfire.

_The new girl has challenged Kanda to a fight. _

" Cassandra! Are you crazy? He'll totally kill you." Lavi exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lavi." I said sarcastically " You've known me for what? an hour? Just watch. I'm not gonna die and I won't lose easily." I said putting my arm on my hip stubbornly.

" She didn't say she could win though" Lavi whispered to Allen.

" I accept you offer to fight. I'll see you in the training area in an hour." Kanda said and walked away with a smirk on his face. Just then Jerry piled up all the food, and dear god was that a lot of food. I_ don't think that I've ever seen that much food before. _It was seriously piled high. Higher than I thought that you could make a pile. Allen grabbed his and amazingly it didn't all fall to the floor. He carried it over to the table and sat down.

" Thanks Jerry. " I said with a smile and then looked at my arm and then the food. _How was I going to carry this across?_

" Miss exorcist? do you need any help?" A man in a beige robe asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

" Yes please." I said with a sweet smile. Or what_ I _thought was sweet. I often used this smile during poker games. It has been known to make grown men pee their pants. The finder picked up all the plate and made his way over to where Allen was stuffing his face. Lavi had disappeared, probably to spread the word that the newest exorcist was about to get killed by kanda's mighty Mugen. The finder put my food on the table for me and I took a seat opposite Allen.

" Thank you." I said gratefully. The finder smiled and patted me on the back.

" Good luck with the fight." He said and walked away. I dug into the food.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

I cant believe how fast I ate all that food and how much I ate. It was like what I would normally eat in a year. But no I managed in in one sitting. _God im gonna get fat if I keep eating like that._

Me and Allen were walking towards the weapons room. I was going to pick my sword. I was soooooo excited.

I know...normally girls are excited by Jewry and clothes. Nope not me. I like pointy things.

I saw a room at the end of the hall that had a big sign that said. _WEAPON ROOM _and _keep out kanda _in smaller letters. I ran towards it and just before I got there the door opened to revel a smiling Komui.

" What do you have for me Chief?" I asked and walked passed him. My mouth popped open. There was every type of weapon you could think of. Long bows, guns of every calibre lining the walls, throwing daggers, broad swords and even those things on the sick that have pointy things sticking out of them...you know what I mean...well...probably not because even I don't.

One weapon caught my eye. It was soon pretty and sharp.I was instantly drawn to it. It was a big ass broadsword. With a red cross at the top. It shouted out to me ' look at me, have me!' There was a black sheath with it too. I pointed to it.

" That one." I said. It was almost two foot long. Komui got it down for me and handed it to me. I took it off him carefully and stepped a good distance away. Then I started swinging it and lunging. Doing the routine that I made up in second year. It was like an intricate dance. The sword just felt...right. I stopped and stood up straight. "Yep. This is the one." I turned around to face then and they both had shocked faces. Komui's mouth was wide open.

"Wow. That was great. I really didn't expect you to be that good." Allen said awe struck. I glared at him.

" Just because I'm a girl does not mean that im crap at sword fighting. I'm awesome in hand to hand as well." I boasted. Allen grinned an evil sort of smile.

" Yours going to absolutely murder Kanda. Then cut off all his hair." He said with an evil laugh.

"... errrm, Okay." I said and turned to Komui who still had his mouth open. " Komui?"

" Yes. I shall have your innocence put into this straight away." He said snapping out of his trance. I took a step back.

" Can you do it after I kick Kanda's ass." I said pleadingly.

" I don't think its such a good idea to fight Kanda. He's had a lot of experience on the battlefield." I raised a single eyebrow at him.

" Well I could have a lot of experience too. You don't exactly know me."

" I suppose I could let you fight him. You do need to start your training as soon as possible." I smirked.

" Lets go then. I'll take you to the training room. Your fight starts in 10 minutes." He said looking at his watch. His eyes widened. " 10 minutes! " he exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. He ran down the corridoor pulling me along. I was only just managing to keep a hold of my sword.

He pulled me into a little corridoor and at the end was a black door. He opened it and we stepped into a huge circular area. Well...it would have been bigger if there weren't so many spectators.

" I think half the black orders here" Allen said in surprise. I gulped. If I did something to show myself up I would never live it down. Kanda was standing down on a lower platform. He looked to be warming up. Swinging his Mugen all over the place and at a very fast rate._ Oh crap_. As I walked though the crowd finders and scientists were wishing me luck.

There was a 3 meter drop to where Kanda was. There was stairs of course but by the way that kanda was smirking at me I couldn't help not taking them. He didn't believe that I could get down without breaking something.

Good job I did gymnastics for six years. I thought top myself and then I stood at then edge. I jumped down landing lightly on my feet. I actually felt as if I had floated down more than fell.

" Hey Kanda." I said with a smile. He glared at me.

" Lets fight, kid." He said. My anger flared.

" Who are you calling 'kid'? I'm only a year younger than you." I shouted at him. He smirked.

" Really? I thought that you were only fourteen"

"Well its good for you that I passed that age. Because I was a real handful."

" Your still a handful, shorty." I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Lets fight." I muttered and brought my sword up to point. Kanda didn't take a starting position like me. He lunged straight into the fold. I blocked his strike. The sound of metal clashing erupted around us. Kanda jumped back and ran around me aiming to get me at the back where I wasn't looking.

He was faster than me. Much faster. But I had years of gymnastics behind me. I bent my knees and sprung into the air. I sailed up further than I would if I were in the real world, I was at least six foot high. I somersaulted and landed with Kanda's back to me.

I lunged forward, Kanda turned and blocked me with ease. I could tell he was holding back. I smirked. I jumped back and then made a move that looked like I was striking for the left. Kanda,trying to block my move followed it. At the last moment I went to the right instead. I saw the look of surprise cross Kanda's face as he tried to correct his movement.

He brought his sword to bloke mine and I hit him straight on. There was a cheer behind me as we got closer to each other, our swords almost at each others noses. It was a test of strength . Who would brake off first?

The strain was getting to me as he put all his strength into aposing me. But only being able to use one hand was seriously capping my abilities. I was the one to brake away as I jumped back and did a few flips to get some distance between us.

I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. I was no way wearing the right clothes for this. Jeans are not good for movement. Kanda came running at me, two hands on the hilt. I put my sword up to defend from his attack.

The clashing of blades rung through my whole body, like a jolt of electricity. I gritted my teeth but couldn't keep my hold on my sword. It flew from my hand and landed halfway across the room. I instantly dropped to the floor and rolled to where my sword was now positioned. I used my now free hand to jump up and do a one handed cartwheel to where it lay. I grabbed it and was back in the position to attack.

Kanda ran at me and the expression on his face jolted something inside of me. My vision went blank for a second and I saw a face behind it. Blonde hair and Violet blue eyes. I didn't have time to ponder who this unknown person was because of the warm feeling followed by pain that went through my right shoulder. I dropped my sword in a shout of pain.

Kanda's face was right in front of me but he could tell that it wasn't really me looking out at him. " You got distracted. I win." He said quietly. I blinked rapidly and the rest of sound came back to me. Hushed whispers of surprise and the shouting voice of someone familiar.

" Did you have to stab her. She's already recovering from an injury!" Allen shouted as he came onto view.

"Tch. she asked for a fight. she got one." Kanda rolled his eyes and walked away, but before he turned I swear I saw the side of his mouth curl up in a smile.

Welllllll... That was the second chapter.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing...except Cassandra. Im pretty sure she's mine.**_

_**Casey- Hey! I belong to no-one. * withdraws sword***_

_**Me - *stares at sword with a blank expression. Sword turns into bouqet of flowers* **_

_**Casey- What the Hell!**_

_**Me- Im the author. I have all sorts of magical powers. * gun pops into my hand* Now...who owns you?**_

_**Casey- ...Im pretty sure you do.**_

**A Place Called Home**

I awoke to the annoying sound of someone knocking on my door. I growled and got out of bed. I was still sleepy got damn it. My fight with Kanda had taken a lot outta me. Suppose now that I'm an exorcist its more, kill now sleep later. I opened the door wide. Lavi was standing there.

" What?" I growled. Did I mention that I was in no way a morning person. Lavi looked me up an down and then his eyes went wide.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. I looked down to see that I was in my bra and boy shorts. I quickly grabbed the sheet off my bed and wrapped it around me with one hand. I forgot that I wasn't at an all girl school anymore.

"Yes Lavi?" He just stared blankly at me with a dazed expression. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in-front of him. " Snap out of it. Your acting like you've never seen a girl in her underwear before" Well I suppose in the time era I seem to be in this would sort of be a crime. He handed me a pile of clothes and then walked away quickly. I juggled them in my arm before I just dropped the sheet and shut my door.

It seemed that Lavi was delivering my uniform. I skipped over to my bed and put it down. I managed to get the shorts on just fine. They came to mid-thigh and were tight fitted. I also had a long coat that was short at the same time. The zip ended were the shorts began but then it went to my ankles. Kind of like a pianists coat. I hand problems zipping it up. In fact that I couldn't zip it up at all. Not with only one hand. So I put on the boots that they had given me yesterday and put my sword in the sheath. Then I decided to venture out hopefully finding someone on my way to breakfast that would be willing to zip me up.

I was halfway down the corridor to the dinning hall when I saw a man wearing a white lab coat, he also had blonde hair and a lot of files.

" Hey, could you do me a favour and zip me up." I said as I walked up to him. His eyes widened and then he chuckled.

"What are you doing walking around here without you top being zipped up?" he said and shook his head. He walked over to me and put his files on the floor.

" I couldn't do it up. Broken arm and all. I would have asked Lavi but he high tailed it outta my room when I answered in my jammies." He zipped me up and and felt much better. "Thank you. Anyway, nobody would have messed with me" I tapped my sword. He laughed.

" Timcampy showed me the fight. Well done by the way." He said with a smile. "Are you heading to get some food because their cleaning up at the minute." I smiled.

" I'll go help then." I said but he put a hand out and stopped me.

" No. Its alright. They have a bunch of finders helping." I frowned and shrugged. " I'm sure I can find you some food in the science department." I raised an eyebrow at him.

" You realise that I'm a parasite type right. I eat like...like..well Allen." I said with a laugh.

" Yes that is quite strange. Two Walkers. Both exorcists of the parasite type. Are you sure you aren't related." He asked as we started making our way to the science division.

" I couldn't be sure if we were or weren't. I don't think we are though. By the by, you seem to know me but I don't know your name, sorry 'bout that." Nope I'm not related to a fictional character...well at least I don't think I am.

" well your part of the family now anyway. And you can call me Reever." he said and held a door open for me.

" family? I like the sound of that." I said with a sad smile. I hadn't had a family since my mum died when I was six.

There were people everywhere running around with lots of papers and machines that were spewing out data. A man a little taller that me with headphones and large glasses walked pass with a big pile of papers. I saw them start to fall and I ran forward and steadied them with my good hand.

" Thanks." The man said and walked over to his desk. Plonking then sheets down with a relived sigh. I picked up a long sheet of paper off the floor and looked at it. I read the calculation in my head and then frowned. There was a five there when it was supposed to be a three. I showed it to Reever.

" This calculation is wrong. That should be a Three not a five. Its made the whole thing go out of whack. That's probably why the formula dosent work. " I said. he took the paper from me and looked over it. His eyes widened comically and he smiled.

" Your right. if you weren't a exorcist I'd offer you a job as a scientists." He looked honestly impressed.

" Well I don't have anything to do today so I could help out." I said with a shrug. I suddenly put my finger in the air. " I shall need a white coat and a cheese sandwich." I said as if it was a eureka moment. Reever motioned me to a seat next to the man with glasses and a large man. I sat down and smiled at the two. "Hey. I'm Casey."

" I'm Johnny" The man with glasses said.

" Tapp." The other man said.

" So your the new exorcist. I heard that you almost beat Kanda in a sword fight. " Johnny said like I was his new hero.

" When my arms healed up I'll beat him for sure." Reever made an appearance then carrying a plate with six sandwiches on and my white coat. He put the plate down on the table and I stood up. " Help me put the coat on please." I asked with puppy dog eyes. He helped me into it after rolling his eyes at me. I smiled happily and then sat down shoving a sandwich in my mouth. I moaned_. mm mm, that's a really good sandwich_. I quickly ate the rest. "Okay! I'm ready to work." I said and Reever halved Johnny's work papers and put them next to me.

Johnny looked at me with a confused expression. " She'll be helping us today. Be nice to her." And with that Reever walked away.

" But aren't you an exorcist?" Asked Tapp. I nodded. "Then why are you doing paper work."

" I thought I'd be nice and help you all out. Otherwise I have nothing to do. But if you don't want me..."

"NO! No. Please help." They said together. I laughed happily and started on my pile.

An hour in me, Johnny and Tapp were all discussing what we would be having for lunch. I had nearly finished my pile, much to the surprise of most of the scientist that had walked by to say 'hey' and 'good morning'.

" I shall be having six jacket potatoes and cheese along with three stakes." I said licking my lips at the thoughts off all that food.

" Do you guys want some coffee?" A girl with pig tails asked. She was wearing an exorcist uniform. Must be Lenalee Lee. She smiled at me and her eyes sparked with knowledge. " Oh. your Cassandra. Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee."

" Call me Casey. After all were as good as family now." I smiled at her. Her smiled widened.

" I've always wanted a little sister." She said smiling. _Little sister...i'm sure I'm older that you_. I reached into my pocked and pulled out a scrunchy.

" As a sister bonding session, do you mind putting my hair up. I'd do it but its a little difficult with a broken arm." She nodded and started pulling my long blonde hair out of my face.

" I heard from Allen that you gave Lavi quite a scare this morning." She said with a small laugh. I huffed.

" He shouldn't have woken me up. Then he dashed out of there so fast I couldn't ask for help with my zip. Reever ended up doing it for me after I'd walker down a few corridors with my top open."

"All done." She said. I touched the top of my hair finding it was in a tight bun.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" So coffee?"

" Yes please." She smiled and walked off to get the coffee.

An hour later I was high on caffeine and bouncing in my seat like a deranged rabbit. I was also starting to hum to my self. When I noticed that I was humming the fourteenth song I stopped myself and switched to Claire de Lune. Then I was singing fall out boy whilst jotting down notes on sync rates and innocence. That was when Allen decided to walk in.

" Hey Allen!" I sang and buzzed over to him. He looked at me wearily.

" Did Komui give her something?" he asked Johnny seriously. Johnny shook his head.

" She's had twelve coffee's. I've tried to stop her but then she puts on this face and its too cute to resist."

Allen looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled sweetly and shrugged. " I have to go in town to get some things. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. I nodded my head very fast and took off my white coat. Then I was just in my uniform. I pushed my sword in from where it had slipped a little. I waved at Johnny and Tapp.

" See you guys later." I said happily and bounced after Allen. He looked at me with amusement.

"Remind me never to give you coffee." He said as we walked to the elevator. I frowned.

" But Allen, I'm so much more fun when I've had coffee. You should see me when I'm drunk, I'm even more fun."

" You shouldn't drink at your age." He scolded. I rolled my eyes.

" OK Dad."

We entered the elevator and he pressed a button. The lift suddenly went down..._fast_. I screamed and grabbed onto Allen with my good arm. He laughed at my reaction and the lift came to a slow halt. "That so wasn't funny"

" Actually it was. You should have seen your face." I glared at him.

" Does you face want to see my fist?" I asked seriously. He put up his hand in mock surrender.

We walked into town talking about what Jerry's best dish was and how my room was next to his, seeing as the rooms were in alphabetical order. Thats how we got to the conversation of how we might be related. Allen was looking at a stall with beads and dream catchers on it.

" That guy yesterday asked me if I was related to you, right before I was attacked my the akuma." I said as I picked up a pretty blue beaded bracelet. The Black Order had given me a purse full of coins that I could use to buy the things that I needed as I hadn't brought anything with me. Except my Ipod that was in my pocket when I got...transported here and my mobile phone that had stopped working. I think that was because they weren't invented yet. I had no idea why the ipod still worked.

" What man?" Allen asked as I brought the bracelet. I thought about the man. I couldn't remember his name.

" Tall, dressed in a black suit with a ruffled shirt and a top hat. he said he was a Lord, although I cant remember his name." I explained. Allen face went blank for a minute as surprise took over.

" Your lucky to be alive. I think that was a Noah." From what I remembered of the Manga, there were 13 noahs loyal to the earl and then there was the 14th that resided in Allen...better keep that to myself. The person that had help me yesterday could only be one person. Tyki Mykk, the Noah of pleasure. Crap...I am luck to be alive.

" Oh...well if I see him again I'll ask if he wants to have coffee" I said sarcastically and then tapped my sword. Allen grinned at me and then turned serious.

" You may be good at wielding that thing but remember, you are a new member you might not be able to beat him in a one on one fight, if at all." I nodded grimly. He was right. I didn't really stand a chance against a Noah at the minute. " We better be getting back." He said and smiled at me. "race you." And then he took off running.

" Hey. No fair you big cheater!" I ran after him as fast as I could. which surprisingly was quite fast. I quickly caught up to him and I grinned as I matched my stride to him. " I was...first in...cross-country at my...school" I said in a steady breath.

" well. I'm only jogging." he said and then he ran off...very fast. I followed as best I could but he was too darn fast. When I finally caught up with him be were at the doors to the elevator again. "I win." He said smugly. It was at that time that my cast decided to pop off. _Literally._

I fell to the ground and both me and Allen looked at it and then at my arm. Komui had said that it would fall off as soon as it was healed. But a broken bone couldn't heal that fast. I flexed my left arm and I didn't feel a twinge of pain.

"Well it seems that my arm in no longer broken" I said and then unzipped my coat enough to put my arm through the sleeve but not enough to give Allen a free show. Allen walked up to me and reached for the zipper of my coat. I stepped back quickly "Hey! What the hell walker?" Allen actually had the audacity to roll his eyes.

" I just want to take a better look at your arm." Oh...well he should have just asked. Idiot. I took my arm out the sleeve again. He examined it with his left hand. It felt weird, hard...not human. No he's your friend. You cant think that way. "Well it does look all healed. Maybe this is the power of your innocence. To heal wounds quickly. When you tell Komui make sure your not tied to a bed...over wise he'll use the drill." He said with a shiver.

"No problem." I said with a nervous laugh. I remembered Komui and his drill from the manga.

_Note to self: stay away from Komui's drill...and robots._

We got in the elevator and this time I was prepared. It shot to the top as fast as it had fallen. I didn't scream this time. _Yay for me_. We walked towards the kitchen. I was starving and I'm sure that Allen was too judging by the speed he moved at.

Allen pushed open both door and we walked it.

" WELCOME CASANDRA!" Everyone shouted. There were banners and a table full of food. A huge banner said ' _welcome Cassandra Walker _'. It was a surprise party. I felt like crying. Lenalee walked up to me and handed me a mug. It had my initials on it.

"My own cup?" I said quietly mostly to myself. Lenalee hugged me and then I was being patted on the back and greeted by loads of different people. I saw kanda and he nodded to me. I suppose that was all the recognition I would get. I saw Lavi but he wouldn't meet my eye. He kept avoiding me. I laughed a little and Allen dragged me to the food. And the first thing he did was shove a cake in my face. To which I retaliated with a cake in the face for him. Everyone was laughing and talking and all in all..._happy._

_I guess this is what a real family is like. _

**Do my eyes decive me or is this another chapter!**

**I know i said that i would update every two weeks but i just cant stop myself!**

**So give me a review and keep this ball- a- rolling.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**_

_**Hey eyeryone! Thanks for all your support so far. keep it up please. =D ...Is anyone going to Kitacon 2011? Im cosplaying Miranda lotto!**_

**Names**

_I sat in my room and stared out the window, tears falling down my face. I stared at the sky and wished that mummy was still alive. I didn't like daddy's new wife and her sons. They were mean to me. I felt like that girl, Cinderella. With the evil step mother and nasty sisters, but in their place I had two awful older brothers._

_Daddy hadn't even waited a year before he had married again. He said that it was because I needed a mother figure but I knew that wasn't true, he had been seeing Carline when mummy was still alive._

_A huge bang brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around quickly to see Jon and Mark standing by my bedroom door. They were twins. I hadn't really taken an interest to learn who was who. I just knew that Mark had a mole under his left eye. They were both blonde with blue eyes. If you didn't know we weren't related then you would think they were my real siblings. At least that's what Daddy and Carline said._

" _Aww is little Airi crying again. Mummy not coming back? Do you know why she left?" Jon asked coming closer to me. I wiped my face with the back of my bunny p.j's and tried to move closer to the window and away from them._

" _Its because she didn't love you anymore." Mark joined in._

" _Thats not true, mummy loved me a lot." I said angrily. The twins smirked. They were three years older than me and much bigger. _

" _We did some research at school today on names" Mark said. " My name means god of war and Jon's means gift to god."_

" _We did your name too. Want to know what it means?" Jon asked. I was surprised that they were actually being nice to me. I nodded my head. " It means loved" They both laughed._

_I didn't get it. " Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. Why were they laughing at my name._

" _Sure its a good thing. Not really true for you though. As were all going to Spain next week and your staying here and going to boarding school.-"_

" _Yeah. Your mum died and now you dad's leaving you to become ours. We'll have two dads and you'll have none. How loved do you feel now?" Jon laughed. _

_He was right in my face now. I wanted to punch him. I curled my little hand into a fist and swung at him. He caught it and squeezed. I let out a hiss of pain and tears were starting to fall too. He dragged me off the window box and threw me on the floor._

_I knew better not to scream otherwise it would just hurt more._

" _Now, now. Its not nice to hit your brother." Jon said with a tut-tut. Mark was laughing in the background. _

_Jon drew his foot back and- _

I woke up. Sweat pouring down my face. I will **Never **be that weak again. I wiped my face and got up.

Now seemed as good a time as any to get up. I went over to the sink in my room and let the cold tap run. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed it on my face. I grabbed for a towel blindly to wipe my face.

I looked up into the mirror and blinked. I took a sudden step back with a little shriek. The face staring back at me wasn't my own. I put my hands to my mouth to keep my heavy breathing quiet. The mirror copied me. I took a tentative step closer.

The girl looking back at me was at least three years older than me. She also had dark hair and silver eyes. I brought a strand of my long hair in front of my face to check the colour._ Still blonde. _The mirror smiled at me. My eyes widened and the mirror image kept smiling.

I pinched myself. "Ouch" Okay...so I'm not dreaming. I gulped. " What do you want?" I said trying to sound brave. So my voice might have shaken a little. My defence, its dark and I've just had a nightmare. The mirror woman tilted her head to the side in confusion.

" I do not want anything." She said. Her voice sounding like a melody to my ears.

" Who are you?" I demanded. She smiled and her eyes crinkled at the sides. She had a kind smile. But I'm this world wear demons are real and brothers beat their sisters I've learnt to be weary.

" I'm your innocence." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded and put my fingernails in my mouth and started biting them nervously. She frowned. " You shouldn't bite your nails. Its a bad habit."

I took my hand away from my teeth. " I've always done it since I was a kid." I'm talking to a mirror.

She laughed. " I know you have. I've always been with you. You just couldn't see me until now."

" Why not?"

" Because you weren't ready for me back then. You wouldn't have been able to deal with it. Your stronger now."

I nodded along like I actually knew what she was talking about. "So. Do you have a name?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. You have never given me one. What shall my name be?" I shrugged. How the hell should I know. " Why don't you call me Airi. That way I am keeping your name alive and at the same time it shows that we are connected as one."

" Sure. I suppose I can call you that." I said and look towards my door. My stomach rumbled. " I'm going to get something to eat...well I suppose I'm feeding you." I said with a small laugh.

"Very well. I'll be here if you ever need me. Just call my name." I nodded and started to walk away. "Oh Cassandra." I turned back. " You are loved."

I didn't know whether to believe the mirror, my innocence. If that what the mysterious woman really was. But I had a feeling that she was lying. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that because I couldn't believe that there was always someone there for me. I just couldn't see it. I didn't understand. But I'd rather just believe the lies.

.Time skip 4 days.

I've been training with the black order for a week now. The day after my party all the other exorcists left for missions and then the day before last everyone had been assigned to look after different generals. All except me of course. I was still too new to it all apparently and needed to train my innocence better. Not that I didn't make a big production about it at the time.

Flashback

I was standing next to Komui's desk...or what of the desk you could see under of the papers and research. My arms were crossed in a very childish manner and I had a frown on my face. Everybody got to go on a mission except from me.

" But Komui! Why cant I go. Haven't I shown you that I can handle fights. I've been training non-stop for days. Please let me go with everyone else." I moaned.

" It isn't that you haven't shown progress. Its because you have only been with the black order for days and you still haven't destroyed any akuma. Or been in a real battle." Komui said gently. I made a frustrated sound.

" But I wont be able to stand staying here while, god knows what happens to my friends" I said loudly. " I don't want to loose anyone else." I whispered to myself.

" don't worry. They've had much more battle experience than you. They'll be fine" He said in his happy Komui voice. All seriousness had vanished. " Anyway, we have a new exorcist coming and you wouldn't want her to be all alone would you?" Komui asked. So this is how its played. The guilt card.

" I suppose I can stay here a bit longer." I muttered. " But as soon as I'm trained up I'm leaving to join the others" I shouted in parting and went to say goodbye to everyone.

End of Flashback

When I wasn't training I was in the science department using General Cross' blueprints to make my own golem...one that was like Timcampy. I still couldn't figure out how he had made the little metal ball have emotions. My little guy sat in front of me on the desk. He was a silver colour but almost blue. At the moment he was just like a normal golem. You could communicate through it and it recorded what it saw. But that still wasn't good enough.

"Oh Cassandra!" Komui's voice sang as he came to my desk. I smiled at him. "Miranda seems to have gotten lost on her way into town. could you go and find her for me?" I shrugged and got up.

" Sure no problem." Miranda had gotten here the day everyone left. She was still training her innocence just like me. But we hadn't talked much except for at lunch. We always seemed to be training at the same time but in different rooms. I kissed my golem and picked up my sword from the table. I noticed that my golem twitched and then it flew into the air shedding little sparks of greenish blue. Komui gasped as it flew to me and landed on my shoulder. It rubbed its head into my hair like it was showing affection.

"Interesting. Looks like Hevlaska was right about your innocence. It can breath life into something or heal it." I looked at him gone out." I was going to tell you that Timcampy was created with magic But it seems like that dosent matter anymore because your golem is now alive and very loyal. What are you going to call it?"

I looked at the little winged creature on my shoulder. "What do you think of Moji?" It nodded it head. "Moji it is then." I waved to Komui and went out of the science department to search for Miranda.

Walking into town seemed strange for me.

I hadn't really been out alone since arriving in this world. I knew better than to just start shouting Miranda's name all around town. The akuma probably knew all about her by now and letting them know that she's all alone at the moment didn't seem like a good idea by a long shot. Then again I didn't really want to give them my position either.

I walked around town searching in shops and pubs. I could find Miranda anywhere. _I hope she hasn't been captured. That would be just like her. _I stared at the dark cloud above my head. It looked as if we were in for a storm. I better find Miranda before that happens. Otherwise we'll both be getting very wet. And I just so happen to be very grumpy when that happens.

Where the hell was she? I started to walk across the streets and towards the forest where I had been attacked by the akuma. Where I had first met Allen and Lavi. The people that past by me seemed to be in a big rush to get out of the streets. They could probably sense the rain in the sky. As soon as I thought this a tiny drop of water splashed onto the end of my nose... and then the heavens opened and poured onto me.

I ran towards the line of trees. Any cover was good now. By the time I got under the canopy of leafs I was soaking wet._ Damn rain. _

" Cassandra? Is that you?" A female voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly my hand going to the hilt of my sword. Stood now infront of me with drenched clothes and hair was Miranda. I gave a sigh of relive and took my hands away from my sword and put them on my hips.

" Of course its me. I've been looking for you for ages and now I'm all wet." I said irritated.

" I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry." Miranda said very fast and did a small bow. She looked like she was going to cry. _Great. Way to go Cassandra. _

" I'm sorry I snapped at you Miranda. I just don't like getting wet. It isn't your fault that you got lost. I get lost all the time. In fact-" I said looking around the now dark woods. "- erm, I seem to be lost." I said taking another step towards Miranda.

" We're lost?In the woods?" She asked. I nodded. There was a sound in the bushes next to us and we jumped together with little girlish squeaks coming from both of us.

" What was that?" I said in true horror movie spirit. Totally forgetting that I am in fact a highly trained martial artist and a trained swords woman. Moji flying around my head brought me out of my fear induced amnesia. I drew out my sword and got in the ready position. " Come out now." I said in a calm and cold voice. Another sound came out of the bushes and they rustled.

Something was coming out of them. Me and Miranda glared at the bush and waited for it to come out and most probably try to kill us.

It slowly came out. All fluffy tailed and twitchy nosed...wait a second. Yep you guess it. A cute wittle bunny wabbit.

" We never speak of this again." I said to Miranda and put away my sword. Miranda started to laugh which in turn started me off.

" How...could we be...scared of...a...rabbit." She gasped out between laughs.

" I...don't know but...I'm glad...kanda didn't see that...we would...never...live...it down." I giggled back.

" You still might not." Came an eerie voice from behind us. I drew my sword out quick as I could and spun just in time to see a bullet, that was more like the size of a cannon ball, coming straight for me. I bent back until my body resembled a 90 degree angle. Very matrix style.

The bullet missed my inches.

" Miranda." I shouted. She nodded and time record moved down her arm and became active. " Innocence activate." I shouted and rushed at the big...thing. That I know knew was called an akuma. My sword now glowing an otherworldly blue went smoothly through the air and struck right through the akuma.

It went through without problems and the akuma burst and dissipated. I felt a chill go down my bones as I killed it. Like footsteps over my grave.

I hope that isn't some sort of omen.

"come on Miranda. We better get back before more of those things attack." I said sword in hand as I turned to her. She nodded gravely. " Hey. I think we did quite well for our first encounter on our own. Now Komui will have no choice but to let me go to the others." I stated happily. I skipped over to where Miranda was standing with her time record still active.

"Komui only wants what's best for you. You probably don't understand it but us adults feel the need to protect those smaller than us. In our eyes your still a child and if anything happened to yourself I think he would blame himself." Miranda said with a small smile. I gave a huff.

" I know your right but I still don't like being called a child. I'm almost eighteen." I muttered. Miranda laughed. A little blue ball landed on my shoulder making me jump. I looked at the thing...Moji. " And where have you been?" I asked the little winged creature, raising an eyebrow. He flew into the air and made a shrugging motion with his wings. I rolled my eyes.

" Come on. Lets get out of this rain." Miranda said and started walking in a northerly direction. She stopped and turned around. " Erm. I don't know where I'm going." She said in a small voice.

" Moji. Take us home please." I said to my little guy. He flew up high into the air and made a little pointer with his left wing. Showing us the way back to HQ. Which just so happened to be the opposite way in which Miranda wanted to go.

" I'm sorry. I would have dragged you in the wrong direction." Miranda cried.

"Miranda. Calm down. I didn't exactly know the way back either." I said linking arms with her to drag her after Moji. " At least I finally found you." Well you found me. " Lets go home. I'm hungry"

We Walked back to HQ without problem. But little did we know that we were being watched by a little girl with spiky black hair and stripy socks.

**Me- Wooooooow. Another Chapter? **

**I think I'm all out of chapters for now. But do not fear. I promise to update a new chapter by this time next week. **

**Anyway. I think you should all REVEIW.**

**Lero- Yes ,Lero ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop broke...again. Only just got it back.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Journeys

I sat in the Black orders little used music room. I had found it when I was trying to get out of training. Thats right. I was still training. Komui hadn't let me join the others just yet but apparently I will be able to join them very soon.

There wasn't much in the music room. A violin, guitar, clarinet and a piano. I can actually play all of them quite well if you could believe. During boarding school I was involved in a lot of extra activities and when you cant go home on holidays and you don't really want to see your so called family, you have a lot of spare time on your hands. To keep myself occupied I had signed up for almost every club possible.

A lot of people knew me at school...well most of the school did with the antics that I got up to. But I'd never felt at if I'd belonged not until I came here. A world that I don't even have proof is real. I could be having some kind of episode in a mental hospital for all I know.

I picked up the violin off the floor and started playing random notes. The thing that I missed the most out of my world was the music. No more fall out boy or evanescence...I was even missing Brittany Spears. After playing a song that just didn't make sense I put the violin down and moved towards the piano.

_I could play the fourteenths song. But if someone hears it then I'm going to be in big trouble. _Before sitting down in front of the piano I ran to the door and locked it. Apparently this room was soundproof so as long as nobody walked in on me playing everything would be fine.

I looked around the room making sure that nobody was lurking in the dark spots before I finally sat down on the stool. I ran my fingers over the keys and pressed a few to see if it was tuned. Then I started to play.

The notes poured into my ears as my hands flew over the keys. A beautiful melody that was just for me. I'd always loved this song and when I heard it for the first time I just knew that I had to learn how to play it. But it always made me feel sad. It was one of those songs that you just had to cry to. Especially when you thought about the meaning behind it. How Mana and Allen had came up with it but really it was all the fourteenth. How playing this song saves everybody that had fallen in the ark and bringing the ark back from downloading.

If Allen hadn't realised that he was the fourteenths instrument then everybody would have died that day.

Thinking about that brought terror to my heart. I couldn't think of the others as just characters in a book anymore. They were my friends, my family and to think that they could be hurt just made me sick to the stomach.

I stopped playing abruptly and got up quickly .I shouldn't be playing this song. I walked briskly to the door and unlocked it, stepping out I took a deep breath and walked on. I was on the top floor of the Black Order. I walked past a window and saw it that sky was black with rain.

I saw my image reflected back at me though the glass. I looked scared and determined. My blonde hair failing in a curtain around my face, hiding my eyes. The image started to change to the woman with dark hair and silver eyes. I blinked and touched my face.

" Why so sad, Cassandra?" She asked. I simply smiled. I didn't want to look like a crazy person talking to her reflection, cause thats what everyone else saw...my reflection. Not the woman that had called herself Airi. I tried to look inconspicuous as I reply to her.

" I'm fine. I'm just worried about the others." I whispered to her. She nodded sadly.

" We'll be able to join them sooner than you think." She said disappearing and showing my face once again.

" Cassandra!" Komui sang out as he ran towards me happily. " I've just talked to Kanda and he says that you are welcome to join there group." I raised an eyebrow. " Fine. Marie said that but Kanda grunted his approval." The eyebrow stayed raised. " I cant get anything past you. Kanda said you better hurry and get there before they leave for Edo and if you aren't there on time then he'll be leaving you behind"

" Really. So I can go!" I asked happily. I was almost vibrating.

" Yes. Miranda is joining the Cross group in a few days but you need to leave for Tiedoll's group as fast as possible. They've got less members than Cross's group and more and more akuma are starting to show." I leaped forward and hugged Komui. He stumbled a little and then patted me on the head.

" I'll go get my things together and then I'll be outta here. Thanks Komui." I said as I released him and ran for my room.

As I ran I could help but notice that the window showed Airi smiling and running beside me.

~~Time Skip~~

It didn't take me long to pack a bag. After all I didn't have that many things that I could take with me. Jerry gave me two packed lunches. They were heavy, my bag ways a ton.

I had said goodbye to everyone and then I was on my way. A nine hour train ride, followed by six hours in a ferry and then another two hours by train and then I would be with Teidolls group not far away from Japan.

I was really excited. I had never stepped foot outside of the UK before...but this was no holiday. It was likely that I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love...seems like a good way to go.

I laughed out loud. Now I'm quoting twilight. I must be bored.

Three hours on a boat so far another five ours of travelling to go. I thought to myself as I watched the waves crash. It all felt very nostalgic. I didn't really know why either. I wasn't missing my life at 'home'. Sure I was missing my friends but I'm sure they'll live without me. Although I had never travelled on boat before this all felt very familiar.

Maybe I'm going crazy, maybe I already am crazy, after all I am involved in a world that I thought was fairytale.

The air was cold as it whipped my long blonde hair around my face. I suppose I look strange to the other travellers on this ship. I would look like a young girl in a weird uniform going abroad without the proper escort a young lady should have with her. I shivered in the frigid wind and made my way inside.

The Ship that I was travelling on was actually very pleasant. It was also quite fancy. It had a chandelier for goodness sake. The curtains around the ballroom I had walked into were a deep red velvet. Woman in long dresses danced around and young men played some sort of card game on a large round table. The temptation to rob them of all there money was pretty high.

I smirked to myself and made my way to the bar. I could use a strong drink. Yes drinking at the age of seventeen. Bad Cassandra.

I pulled out a chair and sat at the bar. The bar tender raised an eyebrow at me.

" What can I get ya kid, a pint of milk?" he asked in a condescending tone.

" Actually. I'd like a whiskey on the rocks." I said with a smile. The man laughed as if he thought it was all a big joke. He was fat and had a moustache. With the suit he was wearing it looked as if he'd walked out of a bad Weston movie.

" Hahaha. Kid you crack me up. So really, what do you want. You know children cant sit at the bar."

This time I gave a sort laugh and to all that heard it they knew it was anything but humorous. " Listen here friend. I've been travelling for nearly ten hours and I really want a strong drink. Also if you call me 'kid' one more time I will give you a haircut you will never forget because I reckon at your age your trying to keep as much of your hair as possible. At least that would explain that awful moustache." I said in a quiet voice. Just for his ears.

His eyes widened and he brushed a hand over his moustache, then he glared at me. " If you don't go away right now. Kid. Then I will find your father and make sure he gives you a good spanking."

I gave a bored yawn. " I'm sorry was that suppose to be a threat. Because if you'll look down here.-" I pointed out my sword "You threat seems pretty empty." I saw the man gulp. " Anyway how old do I look to you?" I said out of interest.

" Around twelve." He said. My eye twitched. That is the youngest anyone has ever guess my age.

" I'm eighteen and I work for the black order as an exorcist. And you think I'm twelve?" I gave a short laugh and tapped the bar. " Whiskey double. I want something to drink whilst I'm playing poker." The man nodded his head and actually started to pour me a drink. Ha! I win. He passed it to me and I tossed two coins out of my purse to him.

" The Black Order. You fight Akuma?" The Bartender asked. I was surprised he actually knew who the Black Order were.

" Yeah I do. I'm new to it but I'm doing okay."

The man leaned across the bar to speak quietly to me. "You want to watch yourself girl. Its not an occupation thats easy to survive." He said.

I cocked my head to the side. "How do you know this?"

" My Brother was an exorcist for about twelve years. He died a couple of years ago. I'm a supporter of the cause and I get information from HQ occasionally. Something bigs goin' down, word has it." He said with a nod while he cleaned a brandy glass.

" The war is coming to its big finale. Its not a safe time to be spreading the knowledge of the Akuma. You should just keep it to yourself if you want to survive." I said to him and downed the Whiskey. It flowed cold and then filled my stomach with warmth. I put my glass down and in true Weston movie style said "Hit me"

The bartender gave a little chuckled and shook his head. I paid him and made my way towards the poker table. There was two spare seats. All the men looked at me when I sat down. I put my glass on the table and smirked.

" Deal me in." I said with confidence. The four men looked at me with amusement. They were uperclassmen. All dressed in expensive suits and with cigars in there mouths. The youngest on the table was obviously me but there was also a man that looked around my age. He had curly blonde hair that just covered his green eyes.

He really good looking.

The man that was obviously his father spoke first.

" I don't know. I'd feel bad taking money form a young lady." He said with a kind smile. The tone in which he said it in told me that his feelings were legitimate and not just talk.

" Who said that I would be losing." I said with a tinkling laugh. The man shrugged.

"Very well." He said and then dealt the cards. I ended up with five. I looked at my cards carefully keeping a black face at all times. A royal flush. Wow thats surprising. All from the hearts.

The four men put down bets on the table and I did the same. There was no way I could lose with this hand. Beginners luck you might say.

" Do you wish to take any cards?" the man said.

" I'm good." I said taking a drink.

The cards were laid down on the table. Two of a kind, random cards that couldn't win even if everyone had crap card and two queens and two kings. I smirked and lay my cards down.

" Royal Flush?" They all exclaimed.

Ten hands later and I had drank four whiskeys straight and won every road but one. It was also the end of the boat journey. I yawn and stretched.

" I think I'm out guys. I want to get some food before I board the train." I got up and collected my winnings along with my sword.

" Hey!" the boy that was about my age said. " Can I have your name." he asked. I smiled. I didn't really feel that attracted to this boy but it couldn't hurt to give him my name...or a fake one. Lets have some fun.

"I'm Lady Cassandra" I said with a regal bow. The look of surprise that crossed there faces was hilarious.

" L-lady?" A balding man said, the cigar falling out of his mouth.

" Where did you learn to play like that?" The Boys father asked.

" At an all girls boarding school." I said as I walked away with most of there money and a few cigars.

Time Skip

I had 20 minutes of travelling left. And I assure you...the time did not fly by. I had managed to sleep for an hour on this train by I was still so tired. I wish I could make Kanda carry me to Edo, that way I could sleep.

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket. I still had around two hours of battery life left. I smiled like an idiot and put my headphones in.

So here I am...with 5 minutes before I reach the platform, playing air guitar and singing to I miss you by blink 182.

I looked up at the ceiling of the small carriage that I had gotten all to myself. The music blaring through my headphones and me singing along with it. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't alone...

In the left hand corner of the window sat a purple butterfly. I carried on singing as if nothing had happened and reached for my sword.

How long had this thing been watching me? Was it there on the first train, the boat or did it just get here?

I pulled my sword out of the sheaf and activated the innocence that lay inside. My headphones fell out of my ears as my sword stabbed at the little creature.

Sure. Its just a butterfly...you might say. But you'd be very wrong. The butterfly turned into purple light and disappeared. That was one of Tyki Mykk's tease.

Knowing that he had been watching me was unnerving. He could have killed me whilst I was sleeping...so why didn't he.

Okkkkkaaayyy! Everyone please give me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like always...why do you make me say it every time.*sob*

**Not another Noah**

As the train came to a stop I hurried out of my seat and grabbed my bag, this was all to avoid the traffic of getting off trains. I rushed down the little corridor and stood in front of the door to the outside. I could see the doorman through the little window. He looked a little shocked to see someone already waiting to get off the train.

When the train stopped completely the little corridor started to fill up with people. I did the impatience dance of hoping from one foot to the other. Open, open, open.

The door man opened the...well door. I jumped out straight away with a shouted back thank you. But as soon as I was on the platform I wished I wasn't. It was freaking freezing! A small shiver went down my spine, by bag went onto my back and my now free hands went into my pockets.

I saw a small group that all the other people were avoiding. This small group consisted of four men. A really tall man with headphones and sightless eyes, an old man with glasses and crazy hair, a guy that kind of looked like he belonged in a castle...as the court jester and then there was Kanda.

I walked quickly towards them looking out for butterflies the whole way there. I picked up the pace as non of them were looking at me. My sneaky side taking over.

I crept behind Kanda and put my hands on his shoulders as the same time as saying "boo!" To say that Kanda overreacted would be an understatement.

Yep...you guess it. Mugen came out and straight for me. Kanda turned and I dodged his sword with ease...but it may have cut my cheek if the stinging sensation was anything to go by. I crouched down and shot my foot out. Kanda's legs collapsed under him and he fell to the floor. I smirked from my place above him and then smiled at the other men.

" Hello. I'm Cassandra Walker, Its nice to meet you." I smiled innocently at them. The older man smiled at me and then frowned at Kanda.

" How could you cut such a lovely young lady. I'm General Teidoll." He got a tissue out of his pocket. " Lets treat that cut." he said as he tilted my chin upwards and wiped the tissue across my right cheek.

" Man, you kicked Kanda's ass. I like you already, not to mention your cute." The court jester said. His uniform had a big hood with a little silver ball on the end. " I'm Dayisa Barry"

" It was kanda's own fault. He attacked me first." I huffed and folder my arms after dropping my less than heavy bag on the floor. The General finished wiping the blood away from my cheek and gave a small gasp and ran the fingers across the place where the stinging was...but wasn't there anymore.

" Its healed already." He said and looked me straight in the eye. " How did you do it?" He sounded amazed.

" My innocence does it sometimes. Komui said it hand the power to breath life." I said of hand like it was no big deal. Even though it totally was. Healing myself, that just awesomely weird.

I hadn't noticed that kanda had gotten up from the floor and was putting Mugen away. " We should get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." He said as he started to walk away. But not before shooting a pissed look at me. I just smiled happily and picked up my bag. Moji was now circling my head. I put my left hand to which he decided to sit on it.

" Where have you been. You always seem to turn up at the most random moments" The golem seemed to shrug and then flew up into the sky again. I suppose he's watching to see if anyone is trying to attack me.

Maybe I should tell them about Tyki Mykk and his butterflies. Naahh. It'll only worry them and it not like I cant handle a few insects.

I did the cold dance and then followed to where Kanda and the others had started walking.

An hour of walking in silence and I was starting to get irritated. Sure we were in the middle of a huge war but what ever happened to polite conversation. My stomach rumbled.

_I hear ya. I'm HUNGRY_

" Will we be stopping for something to eat? I'm starving." I moaned to General Teidoll. I was also tired.

" No. we wont be stopping till be get to the next town so stop your childish complaining." Kanda grumbled out from the front where he had been leading us.

I was sure that my eyes flashed red in anger. " I'm a parasite type. I need food to stay strong, so if you want an akuma to jump out and kill me because you were too stubborn to let me stop and eat keep on walking." I glared at his back.

" don't try to guilt trip me. It wont work."

" Here." Marie said. He had been rather quite not uttering a word until this point, where he handed me an apple and what looked like dried meat.

" Thankyou." I said gratefully as I took the food from him. He smiled.

" Cant have you going hungry. Komui would kill us." He said with a small chuckle.

_**Earlier that day, before Cassandra had arrived. **_

" Make sure she had enough to eat, and that she's warm enough. Don't forget that shes a child and that she needs at least eight hours sleep and-" Komui babbled down the phone.

" don't worry chief. We'll look after her." Marie said as he tried to hand up the phone. She wasn't even related to him and he was acting like a distressed mother.

" don't let her have any coffee. She wont -" Marie put the phone down on HQ and shook his head.

_**Back to present. **_

Still we walked on. It was getting dark now and even colder than it was earlier. I was freezing my socks off. Why did Edo have to be so far away. I just want to snuggle up under a blanket and go to sleep.

" Are we there yet?" I asked for what seemed the hundredth time. Kanda was getting a little pissed off with me...which was half the reason I did it.

" Another hour of walking and we'll be at the small town we'll stop there for the night and then get a carriage to Edo." The general said. Smiling at me with kind eyes. I couldn't help but smile back even though I was really tired.

I wrapped my arms around me. That was when I heard it. A small rustling coming from a bush by the road. I stopped and listened.

" What is is Cas?" Dayisa said. I put a finger to my lips in the universal sign for 'shut the hell up'. I slowly took the sword from its scabbard and took a fighting stance. By this time the rest of my group had assembled around me. All with their various weapons out.

The bush rattled again. This time louder. Out of the bush came a hideous thing. With big ears and a bushy little tail...a bunny rabbit.

Kanda started sniggering and then the rest of them bust out laughing. I put my sword away in a flustered motion.

" Oh no! It a fearsome bunny rabbit. Run for your lives." Dayisa laughed.

This seemed to happen to me a lot. I would think an akuma was about to attack and then out steps a rabbit. I ought to cut its head off. Send a message to all the other fluffy little buggers. Making me think they were threatening and then bouncing off.

Whilst I was berating the bunny in my head, I hadn't noticed that all the laughing had stopped and everybody seemed tense. I also felt something cold and pointy at my throat.

How could I tell it was pointy? Well...lets just say it was instinct.

A flare of cold awareness washed over me and I stood perfectly still. My eyes widened a fraction as I stared at the others.

" Hello exorcists." The voice said roughly. " My name is Skinn Bolic of the Noah clan." The blade pressed closer into my neck. " And I'm going to smash you all. Kill. Make your blood run out run like sweet sticky jam."

" Let her go." Kanda said in a calm but deadly voice. The blade that was at my throat pressed in harder and I winced a I felt it pierce my skin. Blood trickled down the side of my neck. The knife was taken away and replaced with a big beefy cold hand.

The hand tightened around me. I didn't need any more prompting. I slammed my elbow into his side. Hard. My arm tinged with pain but at least the hand was loosed and I managed to slip out of his grip.

I darted away from my attacked and took my sword out. I turned.

He was already gone.

" Where the hell did that bastard go!" I shouted in frustration. But scream of course was answered by an army of Akuma that came from the sky. Fifty at the least. " Ah Crap." I muttered. Kanda dashed past me and jumped onto a low branch that propelled him into the sky and onto the back of an akuma, which he sliced and diced and turned it to ash.

It was all out war now. They started shooting at us. I dodged and dived. Jumping up the tree like I'd seen kanda do. I bent my knees and jumped higher into the branches. It was as if gravity didn't have a hold on me. I dived my sword swinging.

" Innocence activate!" My sword unleashed a otherworldly light of green mixed with the darkest blue. I brought it down on an akuma effectively cutting it in half. I used the momentum to carry me to the next one and the next one and...well you get the picture.

I was sweating and tired as the last of the akuma's bit the dust. I fell from the sky landing on the ground in a crouch to which I fell over and lay on the dusty floor.

I breathed heavily. That was the biggest fight that I had ever been in. I'm exhausted.

" Cassandra, are you alright?" General Tiedoll asked. I nodded weakly.

" Just took a lot out of me. Now I'm really really really hungry." I said getting to my feet and using my sword as if it was a walking stick. Once of my feet I put the sword away and trusted that I wouldn't fall over.

" Wow. You really showed them Cas." Dayisa said holding his hand in the air about my head. I slapped it. " You were moving so fast I couldn't keep a hold on where you were."

" Really?" I asked doubtfully. It felt to me as if I was up there forever.

" It is quite mysterious." Tiedoll said as he handed me some water. I took it and gulped it down. Soooooo goooood. " You were a blur of movement. You moved around the same speed as kanda, maybe faster. There is also your ability to heal"

" What are you trying to say?" I asked slowly.

" That we should keep an eye on you. If we lost you now, we may not win the war. Having a self healing soldier would be very beneficial to our cause."

" Well...I better not die then"

You Know the Drill! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**Fall**

" _This is where you'll be staying from now on" A tall man with blonde hair said. He looked to be in this late thirties and was talking to a young girl who looked to be younger than ten._

_The girl with her long blonde hair down to her middle looked up at the man with tearful eyes. Those same big green eyes looked around the small room. It was plain and had four small beds next to each corner of the room. The carpet was the same colour as the walls, a dull cream. The tears fell from her eyes and spotted on the floor._

_The man put the suitcase down on the furthest bed away and turned to the little girl._

" _don't cry it isn't going to change my mind, it just makes you look like a mardy little girl. You want to make friends here. Don't you?" He said sternly. " Then be stronger and stop your blabbering." _

_There was a knock on the door and the man turned away from the girl. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her pink jumper. The door opened to revel a stern looking woman. Her grey hair in a bun on the top of her head. She smiled but it looked strained and only for the man._

" _Visiting times are over now. School is finished for the day and dinner will be served in five minutes. I can take Cassandra there if you'd like to say your goodbyes." The woman said and turned around so the child and adult could have some privacy, even if it wasn't real._

" _I think we've said all we need. Thank you" he said to the woman. " Goodbye ,Airi" he said and patted her on the head._

_The girls fists clenched. " It Cassandra" _

_The man rolled his eyes. " I've paid for a years fee. If you have any problems with her call my cell phone" He said and walked out. The woman watched him walk past. She had a distasteful look on her face as she watched him walk away._

_The scene suddenly changed. Instead of a man with blonde hair walking away, there was a man with dark hair walking away from a girl with blonde hair. She was older this time, looking to be at least twenty. The man that was walking away looked to be the same age._

_Except for the hair colour you could see that they were related. The girl ran after the man with tears streaming from silver eyes. The man didn't look back at her but instead ran forward faster then the girl could follow in her long dress._

I woke up with a start. Heavy breathing and the need to cry. The first dream was a memory of the past. It was the day that my father left me. Basically the last day I ever saw him. He dropped me like a rock and went for the shiny pebble. The shiny pebble being his new family.

The second dream I didn't have a clue about. It was starting to fade fast I could just see the bleary outline of the mans face still fresh in my memory.

I had seen that face before. It was the same one that distracted me from winning the sword fight with Kanda...speaking of Kanda, did you know that he snores like a beast.

I glared over to the place he was sleeping. Does he ever shut up! It took me half an hour to fall asleep outside in the dark. No, im not afraid of the dark. Im afraid that akuma will sneak up on us and...oh crap.

I stared at where the general was sleeping...the main word, was. As in he's no longer there!

I got up quickley and threw the covers off me. The fire was almost out and I could hardly see, if it wasn't for the moon I was sure I'd be blind.

I stumbled to the pile of cloth that marked where he had been sleeping. There was a sheet of paper under a rock.

Well at least he left a note. My thoughts laced with sarcasm. I picked it up and took it closer to the fire to actually see the words.

_**I have gone on to Barcelona to witness the beautiful sunrise. I didn't want to wake you up because you all looked so precious. See you soon.**_

After reading this I realised something that had been bothering me. General Tiedoll wasn't with Kanda's group before they went to Barcelona, he was there afterwards. After...Dayisa dies.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at his sleeping form. He'd be dying soon, there was nothing I could do about it either. Thats the way it had to be. If I was to change to many things everyone could end up dying in the last battle.

But we have to find the General before the Akuma do.

" GUYS!" I shouted. " WAKE UP!"

Kanda popped up out of his bed, mugen extended. He even sleeps with it?

" Whats the matter?" He asked urgently. I simply gave him the note. He took it from me as Marie cameup behind me silenty. It almost made me jump. _How can a blind man walk so gracefully without tripping over. I can see and I never to fail to trip over everything._

" Whats happening?" He asked calmly.

Before I could say anything Kanda answered him.

" Get your stuff together and wake Dayisa, the Generals gone on ahead to Barcelona. We have to get to him before the akuma do."

_Hey thats exactly what I thought! Should have said it before him, then I would have been in charge of this mission._

"Barcelona's a days walk away. If the General left to be there for sunrise,he's got a huge head strat on us" Dayisa said with a yawn. He was also stuffing food in his face.

My eyes widened and belly rumbled. Where did he get that loaf of bread from? And why didn't he tell me about it? Dayisa eyes swept to me as he probably felt me staring at him. He swallowed what was in his mouth.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and took a step backwards.

" Why did you hide the fact you had food? And can I have some?" I begged with my best puppy eyes and sweetest smile. Dayisa sighed and reached into his uniform where he pulled out a loaf of bread and tossed it to me. I drew my sword and managed to cut it in half. The two pieces of bread were now high in the sky. I put my sword away and caught the two halfs. I shoved one in my mouth and put the other in my bag.

" Your such a show off." Dayisa said with a shake of his head. He started to put away his bed. As I chewed I grabbed my stuff off the floor and bungled it up and tossed it in my bag.

" If Barcelona's a days walk we better start running." I said as I swung my bag onto my back.

" Agreed" Kanda said.

Then he was running. I stomped out the dwindling fire and then followed.

I quickly caught up. Running was one of the things that I was best at. But I don't run away from danger, I run towards it. That will probably be the death of me.

I jumped over a fallen tree. My knees coming in high and then landing in a crouch. I'm so happy I did gymnastics. I sprung up and continued running so that I was in level with kanda.

" Boat..." I breathed out. Kanda glanced at me out the corner of his eye. "...we need to get a boat...Barcelona has a port...best way to get there"

Kanda nodded and veered off to the left .He moved smoothly, he kind of reminded me of a ninja. I looked behind me to see how Marie and Dayisa were doing. I was actually kind of surprises to see them so far behind. I pointed to the left so they knew where we were going, with that I caught up to kanda.

It was pretty barren out here. No trees, just rocks and a lot of holes. If I was to trip down one then my ankle would be shattered. I dodged a particularly big rock...more like boulder. We came to a cliff, with the sea crashing on the jagged rocks below.

On the surface of the sea I saw a small boat. Kanda didn't wait for me to say anything he just jumped down the rocks. Leaping from one to the other until he was at the bottom and climbing the boat.

I waved a hand back at Dayisa and Marie to tell them that I was going down. I tried to follow the path that kanda had taken. My hair whipped around my face as I propelled myself forward and down. Two more jumps and I would be on the boat.

I Jumped to a steady looking rock. I could have been more wrong. The rock shattered under my weight and I lost my footing. I gave a little yelp of surprise and leaped to a different rock. But my landing was off. Having jumped when I was unbalanced.

I felt my left foot go sideways and my body followed. I heard my name shouted as I tried to correct my mistake . What it resulted in was my arms going around my head as I tried to get my body into a stable position.

It felt like minutes before I hit the hard rock. My breath was knocked out of me in a excruciating burst of pain that hit my stomach and side. I bounced upwards and landed on a particularly sharp rock. My head knocked roughly against the ground as I came to a stop on the rocky shore.

I felt dizzy and sick. That was one hell of a fall. I rolled to the side, in doing so a pain so sharp it felt like I was being stabbed hit me. I vomited all over the rocky beach. A shaky hand to my middle I rose unsteadily to my feet. My head was spinning and I felt something wet roll down my check. My other hand wet to my face, it was sticky. I brought my hand away to stare blurringly down at it.

It was red.

Blood.

I took a step towards kanda, who was now running towards me. I heard him shout my name as my legs buckled beneath my.

I plunged towards the ground. Passing out from pain before I hit it.

**OH NO! Casey! **

**Thanks for reviewing! I really love to get them and they make me write even faster so if you want another chapter before Christmas. You know what to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I down own anything.**_

**Darkness**

_It was dark and I couldn't see anything. _

_I couldn't remember anything._

_Have I always been in the dark?_

_Questions that couldn't be answered floated up in my head. Why am I here? How did I get here? Have I always been here? How do I get out?_

_I could hear voices in the distance. They started off soft until they were calling me. Calling me out of the darkness and into the murky grey._

_I slowly blinked my eyes open. Everything was in black and white, with shades of grey were colour should be. I could hear water running and see children talking. The voices that called to me were the voices of two children. They were standing on a bridge with a small river running under it. I could see the children and the bridge clearly but when I looked around at the rest of my surroundings it was all a blur._

_I made my way towards the children. My footsteps making no sound. I called out to them, tried to talk but no sound came out. Works were mouthed but all I could hear was the children._

_A boy and a girl. They were both the same height. The girl had hair the colour of a cloudy day. Something told me that she might be blonde. The boy was significantly darker._

_Words became clear and sentences became known. Until I could hear the conversation._

"_- I don't trust that man." The girl was saying. Her voice sounded like twinkling bells. "He's scary looking. I don't care if he's an earl."_

" _I admit we have to be cautious when around him. But he can explain what is happening to us." The boy said softly looking down at the flowing river. The girl crossed her arms stubbornly._

" _What is a _Noah_ anyway?" The girl asked. Her head turning towards me. On her forehead were marks that looked like crosses. A crown of crosses._

_I touched my own forehead._

_It was wet. I drew my hand away and looked down at it. The vibrant colour against the greys struck me. RED._

_Blood._

_I remembered the rocks shattering under my weight. Trying to jump to a different position and only causing more trouble for myself. My body going sideways and my head banging down on sharp rock._

"Cassandra. Wake up."_ The voice echoed around in my head. It was calling...my name._

_Yes. My name._

" Is she alive? Is she Okay?"_ A concerned voice asked. Dayisa._

"She'll be fine. She's already healed herself. We just have to wait until she wakes." A voice muttered. "which will hopefully be any minute. We need all the help we came with that horde of Akuma."

_Akuma._

_My eyes flashed open. _

( * ) * ( * )

My eyes flashed open. I saw the faces of Dayisa and Marie before I quickly closed them again. That hurt.

I groaned and opened my eyes again. Slowly this time.

"Hey Kanda! She's awake." Dayisa said grinning down at me. I tried to sit up but Marie held me down. I frowned at him.

" don't get up too quickly. You hit your head pretty hard and lost a lot of blood." He explained and put an arm around my back and helped me into a sitting position.

" I'm fine. It dosent hurt much anymore." I said in a quite voice. I was a little embarrassed to show such weakness. I should have been more careful coming down the rocks. My stomach rumbled. Marie and Dayisa burst out laughing.

" I see." Dayisa said " She's perfectly fine" He handed me some water and a loaf of bread. I ate quietly at I surveyed the surroundings. It was then that I noticed that I was rocking from side to side. All I could see was the darkest blue. Half the blue had silver sparkles and the other seemed to ripple.

I looked over to where Kanda was. His hair blowing in the wind. He seemed to have a wooden steering wheel in his hand.

….Ohhhh. I'm on a boat.

Getting hit on the head must have made me slow.

Why are we on a boat?

" We'll be porting in Barcelona in ten minutes. Get ready. There was a large group of Akuma heading that way. We can only assume that there will be a huge fight when we get there." Kanda said.

" How many?" I asked, checking to see if I still had my sword.

" Thousands. Don't start thinking your invincible just because you have that power." Dayisa replied and pointed a stern finger at me. " That fall would have killed you, if you were normal."

I gave out a little laugh. But it sounded weak and pathetic even to my own ears. I could have died. But I didn't.

I lifted my shirt up slightly. In the dark I could see much but what I did see gave me a little shock. I don't know weather it was happiness or horror. I didn't have any bruises. My skin was blissfully smooth and blemish fee. Except for an angry red welt that seem to stretch from my left side and carry on round my back. As I stared it faded slightly... still healing,

It made me realise that I wasn't normal. No in the least. Secretly is scared me. But I would never let that show.

So I pulled down my shirt and stood as I could see the light of barcelona.

(*)*(*)

The image of barcelona at night was something that I had only seen in travel brocures. This...was totally different.

The city was a wreck. Finders were holding off akuma the only way they knew how, by using blocks of light that seemed to crystalize the demons for a short time.

People lay dead on the street. But there was no time to morn there deaths. As soon as I stepped foot of the boat there was nothing I could do but fight for my life.

I willfully throw myself into the fray to protect the people that couldn't protect themselves.

All I could do was keep fighting. Swinging my sword with such force and frequency that I thought my wrist would fall off.

" Cassandra. Behind you!" Dayisa shouted. I pivoted around in a 180 degree turn. The adrenaline pumping through my blood like iron. As I turned I came face to face with a level two akuma that looked like a gingerbread man only man of metal and with a huge star of its left palm.

No sound came out my mouth as I leapt at it. My sword clutched in my feathered hands. I slashed a jagared line from its right left shoulder to its right foot. Thoroughly splitting it in half. I didn't have time to notice the trapped soul leaving the akuma behind as I was attacked by another level two.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I had already killed 112 level ones and 43 level threes. I didn't mean to intentionally count the number I killed. My photographic memory just stored it into my mind. It would just serve as more nightmares to add to my collection.

It was about two hours later that I found myself alone ,leaning against a wall, trying to catch my breath.

My hands ached and I was sweating heavily. My blonde hair clung to my shoulders in a mattered mess.

Moji stared at me with what id like to think was concern. A broadcast of my friends suddenly started. I was so happy to hear their voices.

" Theres too many of them. They seem to be everywhere." Kanda's voice came in crackly panting mess.

" We need to meet up. That way we can be stronger." Marie said. He didn't sound out of breath or tried. But his whisper was so quiet I have to strain my ears to hear him.

" Well. Why don't you …..there old man and me...kanda will make our way...you." Dayisa's voice was the most messed up. The transmission kept on cutting out. " Is Cass...ok"

" Yeah." I whispered as an akuma flew past my hiding space. " I'm fine. Little tiered. But fine" I said in pants.

" Where are you?" Kanda asked.

" I don't know. I've never been to Barcelona before. I'm hiding down an alleyway. Near a church." I said quietly. The was a sudden scream not to far away fro me. My head whipped in the direction of the noise.

" Stay where you are!" Kanda shouted through the golem. I smiled sadly and stood on shaky legs.

" I'm sorry. I cant do that."

I ran towards the sounds of death and battle. Blood lined the little cobble streets. It was up the walls and on doors. I was silent as I ran. The only sound was my shallow breathing and the screams of terror I was running towards.

The only people that are really able to smell blood are vampires, thats the fact that I had always believed. So imagine my surprise when I entered the scene of the screaming. It was a think cloying smell, like metal and spice. There was a finders body on the floor. His face frozen in a mask of horror.

The screaming was coming from another finder. He looked no older than me. He was being perused by a group of five akuma, all level two.

My sword drawn in my left hand, I raised my right to my mouth and whistled. The shrill sound cutting though the mans screams. The five akuma turned to look at me. If it wasn't for the blood that splattered there bodies I may have laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

A deranged rabbit, The jack of hearts, a baby, a sunflower and a star.

" Exorcist..." The jack of hearts laughed.

" Lets play, lets play with the pretty exorcist." The baby smiled. Splitting its face into something out of a horror movie.

" Come and get me." I taunted. I didn't wait for them to take action. I launched myself across the small street ending the life of one before it could even realise I was there. The others got into a circle formation around me.

Shots were fired and reflected. One hit me in the arm. I gritted my teeth to keep in the scream and beheaded the baby. I physically felt the muscles around my arm knit themselves back to full strength. This had already happened numerous times during my fights but it never stopped felling wrong. Disturbing.

I dodged another blow to the side. Three left. I jumped into the air. Six feet above the floating akuma. For a moment I felt the air around me and relaxed slightly. I smiled a feral smile and came floating back down to earth. Spinning and the way.

My sword flashed in the dawning light. Sliver glinted of the akuma as they exploded into nothing but dust.

I landed on the floor breathing heavily. Panting really. I dropped to my hands and knees and coughed. Puking up what little food I had eaten in the last 24 hours. A hand was put on my back. I stiffened at first but they didn't react, just kept rubbing my back in soothing motions.

" Thanks" I said weakly. Arms were put around my shoulders as I tried to stand. It ended up being the finder I helped.

" No. Thank you. If you hadn't have arrived when you did I would surley be dead." He was around twenty with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was attractive but he wasn't my type.

Explosions sounded down the next street over. I looked at the finder and he seemed to see something in my eyes that told him what to do. He handed me a flask. I took it screwing the lid off and smelling the liquid inside. Brandy. I shrugged and took a huge gulp. It burned on the way down but that didn't matter to me.

" Go hide." I instructed the finder as I handed him his flask back. I didn't wait for his reply. I turned on my heels and ran towards the explosions.

(*)*(*)

I small glowing ball shot past me as I ran down a narrow town street. Destruction, that was the only word that came to mind when I saw the buildings around me. They were falling apart. As I ran I almost tripped over stones bigger than my head.

What I saw I couldn't prepare myself for, even though I knew it was coming. Dayisa was tied to a post, handing upside down with a gaping hole in his chest. The small glowing ball was no longer glowing. I realised it was his innocence, or rather his bell.

I felt sick. I could have stopped this. Couldn't I?

As quick as lightning a hand was pressed against my mouth and an arm weaved itself around my waist. I screamed into the hand but all that was heard was muffled sound. I stomped on my captors foot and elbowed them in the solar plexus.

I turned quickly, making my head spin.

A man stood in front of me. Grinning. A familiar man dressed in black. Tyki Mykk. Seeing the marks on his head brought the dream to the front of my head.

"_What is a Noah anyway?" _Thats what the girl had asked. Well I knew her answer. They were murderers.

Tyki Laughed. " I thought you would be more happy to see me Miss Walker."

" You son of a bitch. How dare you laugh after the carnage you've caused."

" Temper, temper." He said. I took a step towards him, sword raised. He stretched his palms towards me and purple butterflies flooded out of them.

I swung my sword in hurried motions as the tease surrounded me completely. As my sword cut through one another would appear to take its place. It was an endless cloud that I couldn't get out of, no matter hoe hard I tried.

I couldn't let them touch me. If I did, I was dead.

There were too many. I cant...I...suddenly the butterflies were gone. A fist connected with my chin. The blow so hard that I knocked me upwards into the air. My bottom teeth slammed against my tongue and I tasted blood. I flew backwards and hit the building wall. My skull smashing on the solid concrete.

I felt my eye drooping as the pain became too much to bear. My subconscious was trying to protect me from the pain by knocking me out. But if I fell asleep now I was dead.

I used my sword to get to my feet only to be kicked in the knee. It dosent take a lot of pressure to brake a kneecap and by the crunching sound followed by the sharp pain, I was certain mine was.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my scream. And I wouldn't back down.

A shadow loomed over me. The face was becoming blurred but I knew it was the Noah. He grabbed either side of my face and raised it up only to push it down with such force that I heard it crack. This time I did scream in pain.

I screamed so loud that my voice broke and all I could make were hushed whimpers. I could feel hands wrap around my right hand. I barely remember that it was the same hand that held my weapon.

Fingers pried it away from me. I protested in small broken cries of rage. My own fingers tried to grab onto it and get a firm hold but all my brain signals were messed up and my body wasn't reacting the way it should.

" Such a shame. You really were a nice girl when I first met you. It seems that all walkers are the same." He said with a sad shake of his head. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. " You should have stayed ignorant to this war."

The sword was raised and then it plunged down. I screamed in agony as the metal of my own blade pierced me and continued south. I felt it stab through my flesh, tearing apart muscle and severing arteries. I coughed through the scream, blood pouring from my mouth in an endless stream.

It went on for days. Endless pain. I couldn't escape it, no matter how hard I tried.

He twisted the end of the sword and my insides screwed around it and cut. He pulled it out savagely. My throat was too raw to scream. My voice gone.

But through all the pain, not one tear fell from my eyes. I wouldn't let them.

The clanging of metal hitting the ground made me open my eyes. I hadn't even realised I had shut them. I could see Tyki Mykk's silhouette standing in the sunlight. He truly looked regretful.

My sword lay beside my head and my life blood was spilling out of me in an alarming rate.

" Farewell little exorcist." He murmured as a gate appeared out of nowhere and he stepped through, disappearing completely.

I moved a slow hand down to the wound. Pressing on it with as much force as I could muster. I gritted my teeth against the almost unbearable pain. I needed to stop the bleeding.

I pushed myself up till I was stitting with my back against the wall. Unbuckling my belt and pulling it out of my trousers.

I somehow managed to take off my coat and shirt. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood in my bra that was now stained dark red. I folded my shirt and used it as a compression against the flow.

I was losing too much blood. My eyesight was slowly going and I was starting to fell faint. Mustn't fall asleep.

With shaking hand I tried my belt around my stomach with the compress stopping the majority of the bleeding.

A deep cough raged through my chest and I felt rusty tasting liquid fall from my mouth. I put my coat back on. Grunting through the pain.

I slowly got to my feet. Using my sword as leverage and the wall behind me as support.

Now on my own two feet I stumbled towards Dayisa's body

" Cassandra!" Kanda's voice shouted. He was running towards me. I tried to stand taller. Act as if nothing was wrong. No need to worry him, I'd heal myself soon. I'm sure I was already doing it.

I nodded to him, afraid to use my abused voice.

" Are you alright? Your covered in blood." Kanda asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

" Yeah." I swallowed blood. " It isn't mine." I lied. Kanda nodded eyes narrowing.

" Dayisa's dead." He said. I nodded slowly once. " What happened?"

" Noah. He was already dead when i got here."

" We better find the general." Kanda said and started to walk away. " The finders will collect Dayisa's body and put it with the others.

His words sounded harsh but I knew that he was grieving too. He just wanted to seem strong.

" I'm going to wait here. I need to catch my breath from fighting Tyki."

" You'll be alright?" he asked.

" I'll be fine." I lied and gave a small reassuring close lipped smile. With that he ran off to find general Tiedoll.

I put my hand under my shirt and felt the wetness. The compress was already soaked through. I wasn't healing fast enough...or at all.

I walked down the cobble streets of Barcelona. Witnessing the aftermath of a war. If was horrific. Blood, bodies, broken building. How many had survived the attack?

My body felt week and cold but I continued walking. The pain had lessened to a throbbing numbness that slowly consumed my body.

I saw finders ahead of me. Rushing about, trying to help the injured. Then I saw two people I least expected to see.

Lanalee and Allen's face were both in a mask of sorrow. Lanalee saw me first, her expression turning as I limped and stumbled towards them. Thats when Allen started running towards me. He looked happy at first and then he saw the blood. He frowned in confusion.

Seeing their faces made me lose all my strength. I started to fall.

*(*)*(*)*

Third person/ Random POV

Cassandra's face looked pale against the black of her exorcist uniform. Her hair was in tangles and rested on slumped shoulders. Her once bright eyes dull with pain and hopelessness.

Cassandra looked bad. But she was still walking, or mostly. She stumble towards her friends, which were now shouting her name.

She couldn't hear them. Her body was failing her.

The adrenaline that had kept her walking faded. She started to fall.

Allen caught her just before she hit the ground. Turning her over so she was sitting with her back being supported by his arms. Lanalee skidded to a halt next to them and fell to her knees. Her dainty hand covering her mouth. She held in she scream.

" Cassandra? Cassandra!" Allen shouted. The injured girl in his arms smiled sleepily. " don't go to sleep. Just don't close your eyes okay. Stay with us." His voice was frantic.

" Some help!" Lanalee shouted as loud as she could. Finders came running. Two middle aged men.

" what happened?" The elder of the two asked. A man with a beard and hazel eyes.

" She collapsed. She feels cold and she's covered in blood." Allen said. His eyes wide and stricken looking. Lanalee grabbed Cassandra's hand. A sob escaping her throat. Cassandra coughed. Blood spilling out her mouth and sliding down the side of her face.

" lift...top." Cassandra whispered. The finder knelled beside her and unzipped the exorcists top. Bare skin showed. Blood covering every inch of it, till it looked like she was wearing a red shirt. Her belt was tried around her with a cloth pressing into an unseen wound.

The finders eyes widened and he looked away. There was nothing he could do to help this girl. Her lips were starting to go blue and the blood was trickling out the two inch thick compression.

"I'm sorry-" Allen's protest cut him off.

" No! You have to help her!" He shouted in anger. How could they give up on her? She's his friend, he loves her like a sister. They couldn't give up on her, they just couldn't.

" Theres nothing anyone can do. -" The finder put a hand up to stop Allen again. " She's lost too much blood and the wound isn't stopping. She also coughing up blood. Its likely she has internal bleeding. All you can do now id make her comfortable."

By the end of his speech Lanalee was shedding tears uncontrollably. Allen was crying silently whilst looking down at the girl he held in his arms.

She looked so small. Broken.

" Its alright." He cooed as if speaking to a small child. " Everything's alright. I'll look after you."

Lanalee had a death grip on her hand. But she nodded along with Allen. Cassandra smile ruefully.

" I know I'm...dying." She gasped.

" Save your strength. Don't try to speak." Lanalee sobbed. Cassandra shook her head slowly. The small movement like fighting though jelly.

" Tell kanda, I'm sorry that I lied. I thought...that I would heal...like before." She started coughing away. Allen took the extended cloth from a finder wiped her mouth clean. " I...I-" The light was fading from her eyes. Her hand going limp inside Lanalee's " Love you guys."She breathed.

" We love you too." Allen smiled through the tears.

Cassandra took a shaky breath and her eyes closed. They opened slowly and then closed for a final time.

She was gone.

Lanalee broke down. Crying over the body of her fallen friend. Allen sat there in a daze.

He couldn't believe it. She was dead.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

**That is the longest chapter that I have ever written. **

**The story isn't finished yet so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.**_

**Authors note: Thank you to everybody that has just randomly viewed this. Thanks to all that have read this and a big thank you to all those who have reviewed this and added it to their favourites!**

**I Just ask that you keep this up. I love getting reviews and the bigger they are the happier I get which means?... YES! Quicker updates...**

**...welll I've babbled on too much...wellllll...Go on READ!**

**Unforgivable**

**Black Order 3rd POV**

The emotions in the room ran high. There was all different levels of distress. From a stoic shock to an utter dependency on tissues.

It was the week following the attack on Barcelona. Hundreds of finders had died along with two exorcist and another four in an unrelated incident halfway across the world. The attack on Barcelona could have been much worse if the Tiedoll group hadn't turned up and basically saved the day, but by doing that they had lost two members of their team. Dayisa Barry, a nineteen year old exorcist, and Cassandra Walker, a seventeen year old exorcist that had the ability to heal herself.

The science department couldn't understand why she hadn't healed herself of the fatal wound, there were theories to it though. Ranging from that she wanted to die, her innocence had abandoned her to, the more likely, she had used up all her strength healing in previous fights.

_It had been seven days, fourteen hours, thirty-six minutes and three seconds since Cassandra Walker had died in the arms of her friends._

_Six days, two hours and thirteen seconds since she had arrived at the black order._

_Three days, four hours, nine minutes and one second since she had been buried._

_Two days, two hours, two minutes and two seconds since her sword had been placed back in storage._

_It had been two seconds since Airi had awakened._

**An unknown dimension, four hours before awakening. 3rd POV**

There didn't seem to be any walls in this place. None that Cassandra could see anyway, but at the same time it gave the impression of having walls. If there were walls they were made out of misty white clouds. The floor was also a blinding white.

Cassandra lay on a bright white sofa, dressing in a soft white dress that came down to her knees. The dress showed off the golden sandals she was wearing.

Cassandra couldn't help thinking that it was all very clique. She knew where she was and the events that led to her being isolated in this white room.

She had died. She could only assume that this was the waiting room for heaven. She didn't know how long she had been lying on the white sofa, time ran differently in this room.

It was then that she became aware that she wasn't alone. Her head turned to stare at what could be the left corner if this place had any stable walls.

There was a familiar girl standing there. She was wearing the same outfit as Cassandra and stood about four inches taller than her. She had dark hair that fell to the middle of her back and silver eyes.

She smiled at Cassandra. A sad smile.

" Your awake I see." She said. Her voice sounding familiar and reasuring. Cassandra nodded.

" yeah. What is this place?" She asked. Hoping that the person that would normally show herself in the mirror would know the answer.

" Its my room. Even if I tried to explain the location to you, you wouldn't be able to comprehend it." Airi started walking towards where Cassandra now sat. Airi sat at the other end of the sofa. " It time I told you the truth"

Cassandra snorted " I'm dead. I'd say its a bit late for the truth. What would it matter anyway? Nobody can change the past."

" Nothing is impossible. For the past month you've been a main character in a favoured manga, that happens to be set in the 18th century."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her. " Im dead. Things are at about impossible for me now, unless you can revive the dead"

" Can you just keep a clear mind and listen to what im telling you. Gosh, I know I can be stuborn but this is ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes at the taller girl. " Fine I'm listening. Please continue."

" Thankyou. Now im going to tell you something that may be very hard to believe.-" Cassandra was about to interupt with something about ' being in an 18th century set manga' but Airi put her hand up to stop the girl. " Your not actually dead. Your just in suspended animation. I didn't want this to happen. I was trying to introduce the idea of having powers to you slowly, but..." She sighed " Theres nothing I can do anymore. The innocence has triggered the change."

" What change?" Cassandra asked suspisiously. She didn't like the way thios conversation was going.

" Your not going to like it." Airi said looking anywhere but at Cassandra. " I'm the manifestation of your forgotten memories. You've been starting to remember little pieces latley. I wanted to make sure the pain didn't come again."

" I don't understant what your saying." Cassandra said. She started feeling scared of what Airi was going to say, there was a strong emotion inside of her that just didn't want to know.

" I'm, you and your ,me. We are the same person." Cassandra shock her head violently.

" Thats not true. Your my innocence." Cassandra protested.

" No...im not. That was a lie to make you trust me."

Cassandra laughed. " Trust you! ha. I knew you weren't telling the truth. How could you lie to me?"

" You lied to yourself."

" I'm not you" Airi shock her head.

" No. Really your a personality that was born from the upbringing in a different dimention. But when your memories resurface we'll be one again."

Cassandra stood up and backed away from her. " I wont let that happen" She said in determination. Her face going hard. Airi looked at her sadly and a tear slipped from her eye. " I don't want to disappear." Cassandra said in a broken voice.

" I'm sorry." Airi said. A brilliant flash of light went off in the white room. Blinding the girls. There bodies moved of their own accord towards each other. There was a large blue explosion as the two halves of the same soul became one for the first time in almost eighteen years.

The pain shot through Cassandra's body. It felt a hundred times worse than being stabbed by her own sword. She couldn't understand how she was feeling this amount of pain when she was supposed to be dead...and then...she remembered.

A different life flooded through her. Her life. Slowly she remembered everything about herself. She could feel her ties with people changing to accommodate for new people. Things that she couldn't know if she was from the 21st century overloaded her senses. Eventually the memories merged and it didn't feel like another persons life. She knew it was hers.

She came out of the memories with a gasp.

And woke up in a dark closed space.

She was in a coffin.

She started to panic. Being closed in...she didn't like that. She wanted to be free. She needed to be free. Her hands scrambled frantically all around her.

She needed to get out. She clawed at the wood above her. Panic settling in her stomach. She took a deep breath to calm her down.

It didn't particularly work but it gave her time to think.

She drew her hand back and closed it into a fist. With that...she punched. She punched and punched, slowly breaking through the wood. Dirt started to flow into the box and it landed on her face. But she didn't relent.

She pulled the wood away and pushed it away from her. Dirt flooded the small space. She started digging her way through. Trying to reach the sky.

She couldn't breath. There was no air. Her hands pulled at dirt. Drawing it away from her face. Her hands hit nothing.

She was out.

She pulled her way out of her own grave. Digging her fingers into the mud to lift her body out of the suffocating ground.

She finally got out. She was exhausted. She lay on her back looking up at the starry sky. Her breathing heavy and frightened. She lifted her head up to look at her own grave stone.

_**R.I.P**_

_**Cassandra Walker **_

_**Age 17**_

_**May She Rest In Peace**_

She couldn't stop the reaction that spread through her. She lent over and vomited on the ground.

She got to her feet and wondered out of the graveyard. Swaying from side to side and almost tripping quite a few times.

She was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing in the dream world. Except the immaculate white dress was now covered in mud and grass stains. Her hair was no longer a perfect intricate updoo, strands of hair fell out and twigs and leaves littered her blonde hair. Her nails were also caked in dirt and it smudged her face.

She needed to be somewhere. Someone needed her.

Her head hurt when she tried to think. The face was there. They needed her.

She screamed in pain. Memories flooding her vision. Her hands on her head.

She stood up straight and pulled a trig out of her hair and tossed it on the ground. She shook her head and stretched. She walked towards the big oak tree at the end of the graveyard.

" Glad its not gone" She said to herself and ran her fingers along the bark. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her thumb and then wiped it on the tree.

A blinding blue light emitted from the tree. She walked into it. Pain radiated from her body. Using powers that had soo long been sealed away took a lot out of the girl. She doubled over in pain and couldn't take another step forward. She put her lip to stop the scream. She tasted blood.

She was in a weapons room. Every tool that you could think of but only one stood out to her. The sword that was rightfully hers. It lay on a work table at the far end of the room. It looked freshly polished.

The blonde smirked and thought 'soon it will be red with blood'. In a daze she walked over to the sword. Ignoring the pain signals her brain was sending her. She picked up the broad sword and turned back towards that blinding blue light. An image of the place she wanted to go already set in mind.

Her arrival was silent and unknown by the group on the floor below her. The pain was too much to handle. Using dormant powers can seriously do damage to a persons body, soul and mind. She couldn't afford that.

So she did the thing she felt was appropriate. She cancelled the signal that were telling her that she was in pain.

She could no longer feel the things that were hurting her but she was very much aware that this was a double edged sword. Her brain wouldn't tell her when it was time to stop fighting, she would continue till she died and she probably wouldn't even realise it then.

" I'll just have to make sure I'm untouchable" She said quietly to herself as she swung her weapon in a lazy circle.

She could hear fighting below her. The exorcist that had been Cassandra's friends shouting. She picked out the sounds of Allen and Lavi. They seemed to be fighting each other whilst the Noah, Road Camelot, was shouting at Allen to kill his best friend or be killed. Road was also threatening to kill Lanalee and another.

The previously dead girl used her powers to slip through the floor like a true ghost. Nobody saw her coming as she slowly descended from the air. They were too busy watching Allen and Lavi fighting. There was a purple mark underneath the red heads eye. He was being controlled by the Noah.

Lanalee and another, a man that she hadn't seen before, were trapped in one of Roads glass dice. Pointed candles surrounded them.

Road was grinning happily as she held Tyki Mykk, who was lying on the floor obviously injured badly. It was as she was watching the exorcists that she noticed the floating blonde.

Road grin stopped and turned into a look of shock and...fear. She saw Cassandra coming towards her. Lanalee had spotted her deceased best friend glide from the sky as well. As evidence the Asian girl was screaming her friends name as she cried. To her she looked like an avenging angel.

" Cassandra?" Road said in utter astonishment. " But your dead!" She shouted. " Tyki killed you...but...no. It-it cant be!"

" Nice to see you finally awakened." Tyki said quietly. A glare was directed his way as the girl landed softly on the floor next to them.

" I was fine on my own schedule, Mykk. But now that I'm here. I thought I could kill you."She said her eyes flashing silver and turning back to green.

" Airi...?" Road breathed. " Please. Forgive us. We were only following orders...w-we didn't mean to."

" I cant forgive you for your betrayal, Road." She said and her head cocked to the side added with an innocent smile.

" But your the Noah of Forgiveness!" She shouted.

The memories had blended with her own but it just felt like a different part of her. It felt like a past that she no longer belonged to. After all you couldn't go back to the you that was five years ago, five months ago, not even five minutes ago. People changed every second. But there was one thing she knew for sure.

" Your wrong. I'm Cassandra Walker." with that she swung her sword at Road.

**Okay...thats another chapter done and dusted! Tell me what you think! were you shocked or did you see it coming? **

**How will the black order react to this? When their not too pleased that Allen is just holding the memories of a Noah...hehehe.**

**Weeelllllllll... Press the button and review!**

**P.S...I have a new story out! It's an Ouran High School Host Club one so pllllleeeeaaasseee...check it out.**

**P.P.S...I have broken my laptop so i'm trying to write these chapters at college when i should be doing work..hehehe...so sometimes it may take me a while to post.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man.**

**Alive and Kicking**

My sword was swinging towards my former family member. The rage that I had tried to keep inside was slowly crumbling. Hate and rage were emotions that became unstable in my Noah form. Having forgiveness as my deity was going to break me.

_Having to kill someone that I loved was going to kill me._

I gave out cry of hopelessness as my sword came down. The noise behind me were getting louder. It sounded like flames. I saw the reflection of myself in roads amethyst eyes. But it wasn't the image of me that surprised me. It was the giant snake made up entirely of fire that was heading our way.

It happened so fast I couldn't be sure what happened exactly. My attack stopped mid air. Road made her way forward and pushed me with such force that I went hurdling backwards into the crumpling wall that was across the room. The fire snake engulfed Road in flames and then made it way back towards a kneeling figure.

_Lavi._

The fire surrounded him too. I heard the screams of Lenalee and Allen as they watched our friend burn in his own innocence induced attack. Blood specked the front of my off white funeral dress. My wound from the battle with Tyki weeks ago still hadn't healed properly and was threatening to split again.

But the pain didn't matter anymore. I couldn't even feel it after cancelling the signals earlier. Well...moments ago really.

I got up in a quick motion and started running towards Lavi. My sword of innocence in my hand. A brilliant white light exploded out of the fire snake. I stopped in my track feeling the untainted power of it. Innocence in it's raw state.

" Allen! Lavi!" Lenalee screamed as the fire turned to stone. The snakes making a stone prison around the two boys. I looked towards where she was. A human was with her, he helped her walked over to where the two were. she looked my way, eyes shinning with tears.

_She hadn't realised what I was yet. Then she wouldn't be so happy to see me. _

"Cassandra?" She whispered. But with my now superior hearing I could hear a pin drop a mile away. I started making my way towards her slowly. A slight limp in my step from where I was thrown across the room.

_From when Road saved me_.

Why would she do that? She could have moved out the way herself.

Before I knew it I was in front of Lenalee and the human.

"How?" she said happily. " Your alive." Her smile was so genuine it broke my heart a little. She looked broken herself. Her hair was short and her legs were bandaged.

" Its not important at the minute. We have to find Lavi and Allen." With that I started walking away. My voice sounded strange even to myself. Detached. Empty. I quickly walked around the wreckage of the battle. " Lavi. Allen" I addressed the stone block in front of me. I could feel them inside of there. The rock started to crack and then it imploded. Dust and pebbled went everywhere and Lavi and Allen crawled out of there gasping for oxygen.

" It was so hard to breath in there" lavi gasped out.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to die." Allen said equally out of breath.

" Your so reckless, Allen." Lavi commented.

" I could say the same about you." Allen smiled. Lenalee made sigh of relief as she finally walked around the corner. It was at that moment that they looked up. Both Allen and Lavi's uniforms were ripped in various places. Allen was missing a whole arm.

Allen was the first to react to my presence. He leaped up from the floor and flung himself at me. But not in a hugging kind of way. Clowns edge pinned me to the wall, lifting me from the floor. I gasped as the claw around my throat tightened.

" Allen! What are you doing?" Lenalee shouted. I looked into Allen's grey eyes. They were hate filled and angry.

" I wont fall for your tricks Noah. I know your not Cassandra." He said in a hard voice. I could see in his eyes that he longed to believe that it was really me.

" Lulu Bell? The Noah that can change appearance, right Allen?" Lavi said coming up behind Allen. I heard Lenalee burst out crying as she realised it must be true. The clowns edge dug into my throat , cutting it and making it bleed.

" I'm not..." I gasped. " Not...her." Even though I couldn't feel the pain of it I still got the effects. Before too long I would pass out

" So you admit it then you monster. Your a Noah. I'll kill you for pretending to be _her._" Lavi shouted extending his hammer. I gasped from lack of oxygen and put my hand around Allen's wrist. My sword was still in my other hand and I started waving it in the air to get attention. The light must of caught Allen's eye because he looked to my sword and the hand of my throat relax a little so I could breath.

" Idiot." I coughed. " I'm not Lulu Bell."

I was suddenly dropped from the hold of Allen and I landed undignified on the floor. It would of hurt if my pain receptacles were on.

I didn't get the chance to throttle him because he pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my small frame and squeeze. Tears fell from his eyes. " Cassandra. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Hands pulled us apart and I found myself in another hug with someone much taller than me.

" I knew it want true when Yuu told me. He's so mean. Ya know." Lavi said

" He wasn't lying. It would look and feel like I died but I was in a state of frozen animation." I said calmly. I could almost hear his bookman side recording what I said.

" Did the scientist realise it? Why didn't my brother tell us?" Lenalee asked with tears pouring down her face. I looked away from her and detached myself from Lavi. he looked confused as my sudden closedness. But when he looked over what I was wearing he understood.

" No. They didn't, did they? They didn't realise. They buried you." But before we could go further into it a horrible laughter stated. I turned around to see little Road. Her body charred and burned. She looked over at us and continued to laugh.

" A-A-Allen. A-A-Airi." She mumbled out and then turned to ash. Right in front of my eyes. I felt like breaking down and crying. Why did she save me from the innocence. You don't do that to someone that you previously tried to kill. So why did she even bother?

" Hey Allen. It sounded like she was muttering your name. What did you do to her?" Lavi asked. Allen turned around to face him with a surprised look.

" I didn't do anything to her. Anyway I'm pretty sure she was saying 'Airi'" Allen said with a thoughtful look to where roads tattered clothes lay.

" Who is Airi?" Lanalee asked. Allen shrugged but I also saw Lavi's look to the side. It was as if he was trying to turn invisible.

He knew.

Of course a bookman would know. They spend all their lives recording incidents like this.

I wasn't the only one that noticed Lavi's unwillingness to comment. Allen was the one that asked.

" Lavi. Do you know who Airi is?" Allen asked with a suspicious look in his eyes. Lavi looked anywhere but at us.

" Bookman would kill me if I told you." Lavi muttered. I turned to look towards Lenalee,who did not look happy in the least. She looked ready to gauge his eyes out.

" You better tell us who it is Lavi, or I'll kill you."

I was glad the the recent conversation of me being buried alive was forgotten at the moment but I didn't like the way this was going either.

" Airi is a Noah." I internally cringed. " The 15th to be exact.-"

" I thought there were only 14 noahs." Allen interrupted. Lavi put a hand up.

" I was getting to that point." He sighed. " The Bookman have hidden the 15th's existence from all the records. Only the chosen few know of her-"

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

" Okay. No more interruptions or i'm not telling you." Lavi said seriously. My heart was beating fast. "Only the chosen few know of her because she isn't a threat. The 15th is the Noah of forgiveness. She's totally forgiven innocence and dosent wish to fight with anyone. There isn't one recorded death that she has caused." He scratched the back of his neck.

" About ten years ago she went missing. Around the same time that the 14th was killed by the earl. The killing that the noahs conducted steadily got worse from that moment. Ya see...she was insanely powerful and although she was the youngest they listened to her."

I gave out a small chocked laugh. Everyone's head suddenly turned to me.

" If she was so powerful and they listened to her so much, she would have been able to stop all this bloodshed. She would have been able to stop the people that she loved from dying. But she was young and stupid." I looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears that had been gathering. " We should get out of her before the ark downloads. Is Roads...wait. Roads door. She's dead, is the door still there?"

The look of concern turned to horror as they joined my staring at the ceiling.

"I'll go check. Then i'll pull the rest of you up." Lavi said stepping onto his hammer. The hammer started to extent towards the hole in the white crumpling ceiling. I watched as Lavi got smaller and with him so did my anxiety.

I didn't want them to know what I was. I knew that I should tell them. It would come out sooner of later. And I would rather have it me that tells them and not one of my clan.

I glanced over to where Tyki was propped up against the wall unconscious. I didn't want to just leave him here with the walls falling down around him. Nobody deserved a die like that. Lero was hovering around him in panic. The little demonic umbrella was going to have a nervous breakdown.

I didn't notice Allen come to stand by me. So when he talked it startled me a little and I couldn't help but jump and swing my sword towards him. He ducked thankfully.

" Sorry" I apologised.

" No its my fault. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you." He looked down at the floor and kicked a piece of wall or ceiling out the way. " I'm happy your alive. I cried for hours when you faded away. Lenalee wouldn't leave your body. Kanda...well kanda shouted at you. He called you an idiot, but it was obvious that he was as upset as we were."I took Allen's hand in mine. As I realised he was crying.

" don't cry. It didn't hurt really. Just felt like falling asleep." Allen started at our entwined hands.

"And when you woke up you had to break out of your own grave. That must have been awful."

I shrugged. "It was. I'm not going to lie to you. But it was in the past and the past dosent matter." I gave a weak laugh. " I may just be back in that box again soon."

"Hey Guys!" Lavi shouted. " Come on up!"

I started walking away from Allen towards where Lenalee sat with the human . I shock my head. I had to stop referring to people as humans. What was his name?

I cocked my head to the side as I thought.

" Cassandra? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Concern lacing her question. I smiled. Or what I hoped was a smile.

" I'm fine." I went up to her and whispered to her. "Who's that guy? Is he a new exorcist?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't. The scared look in his eyes proved he was human with no way of protecting himself.

Lenalee looked behind her. " Oh. Thats Choji. He was on the ship that brought us here." I nodded along.

Flashed of images went through my mind. An animated jumble of moments. Bits of my life on another time frame were steadily merging with this reality. Confusing me as to what was now and then.

I was Airi. Then Cassandra. Now I was a strange mix or the two. The anime that I had watched was going to be my future. Just like precognition...which coincidently is a power I posses.

" Allen you'll have to grab hold of those two and help them up. I don't think they'll he able to grip long enough." Lavi shouted down.

In the time that I had been day dreaming of the past everyone had gathered around me and in turn, lavi's hammer.

I looked over to where Tyki lay. I would come back for him before the ark disintegrated totally. I watched at Allen held onto his two burdens.

" Grab the pole. You don't want to be left down her." Allen said. I shook my head at Allen and crouched low.

I jumped.

The looked of surprise from my friends was ignored as I surged upwards and through the stone ceiling. Landing lightly on my feet I waited for the rest to join me. Lavi's mouth was wide open.

" Where'd ya learn to do that?" I gave a non-commental shrug. I walked briskly to the pillar surrounding the open space. I could see the whole ark from her. Or what was left of it. This used to be my favourite place to relax and know it was falling apart.

Like my life.

" It's basically over" I said melodramatically.

" He isnt dead?" Choji asked shock. My heads flipped around at the shout. " Your an exorcist. He's evil. He aligned himself with the akuma and you want to save him." He shouted at Allen whilst he backed away.

I felt power spike below me. A terrible tremor of pure rage. I shivered. Tyki's noah had awakened.

It looked as if Allen had felt the disturbance too.

" Your as bad as them. Your a monster!" Choji screamed. The floor cracked. Allen shouted and pushed Choji safely out the way.

Black tenticals wove their way around Allen and the door. The only escape that wouldn't revel myself was broken in half.

I screamed fearing the same thing would happen to Allen. Pushing my way past Lenalee and lavi I jumped into the tangled mess holding onto Allen's gloved hand as we descended into darkness.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around my waist and neck. Dragging me forcefully away from Allen. This had to be one of the worst situations in my life. With my powers still limited from reawakening there was nothing that I could really do. My sword had dropped somewhere and my air supply was being taken away from me.

Straggled twice in the space of an hour. That has to be some kind of record. Not a very pleasant one, I'll give you that.

Even though I couldn't feel the pain now I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. Well...if I die that wont matter.

I tried pulling the tentacle that was around my neck off. It was no use. Oxygen supply's the muscles and without oxygen my thought process as well as my strength was becoming muddled.

I felt myself passing out.

**Flashback/Dream**

**I was watching from the outside. As if it were all a hologram that I couldn't touch or communicate with.**

**I watched a younger version of me sitting at a table with Tyki and Road. Road and I looked the same age even though there was quite a difference. I was fifteen whilst road was twelve. Well...she had the body of a twelve year old. She really had the memories of an being that was hundreds of years old. I was a baby compared to her.**

**I watched as Tyki dealt the cards. We were playing a game of poker. This was the first month I had been with the Noah Clan.**

**And the Earl.**

**I was winning. In reality they were letting me win. Out of kindness or pity. I'm not too sure.**

" **Wow. Airi, your really good at this. Are you sure you haven't played before?" Tyki asked as he pushed my winnings towards the younger me. Sweats and lollipops.**

**My eyes looked bright and happy.**

**I didn't know what was going on in the outside world at the time. **

**I didn't have the hundreds of years memories that all the other noahs possessed. I was a newly formed Noah. The youngest. Only a month in age.**

**I was special from the start and thats what made me an outsider. With all the powers that the noah clan have, I was gifted every single one. **

**There are rules to being the 15th. How I was born into the world. They are-...**

End

I was pulled out of my recollection of the past by the shaking of my body and the sound of someone exerting themselves to the limit.

My eyes flashed open as I took in a huge breath. Lenalee stopped with her shaking. Her eyes were filled with tears that overflowed down her checks. Choji stood above us holding the white rocks from falling on us. His wrists and body showing signs of innocence. He didn't look like he could hold out for much longer.

Lenalee looked fearful. She was covered in binds and couldn't moved properly either.

" Choji. Do you think you can hold it for one more minute." I asked my voice coming out in quiet rasps.

His face was turning red but he managed to nod slightly. I tried standing up in the small space, I fell back down. No pain. But my left leg was twisted as an awful angle. The bone slit out at the calf and blood was gushing out. If I didn't stop it I would surely bleed to death.

But first the fact that the ceiling was falling on us needed to be dealt with. I knelled as best as I could. Pressing my hands to the smooth rock. With all my strength I pushed my remaining power into a burst of energy. Of separating molecules.

" Dissipate." I whispered at the rock. It crumpled under my touch. Turning to dust. It took all my power.

The pain rushed through me.

I screamed. Every cut, bruise and break that I had gotten since entering the ark screamed out with me.

The pain was excruciating. My sight went dark. It felt as if I had died and gone to hell.

Mt awareness was slipping. In a last ditch attempt I shoved all my power into cutting off my pain signals once again.

Slowly it started to work. My screams turned to whimpers and then they went quiet all together. I opened my eyes in a flash feeling hands on left leg. I stared at the top of lavi's head. His shirt had lost one arm and the fabric was being wrapped round my broken leg. The bone was now back inside the skin but blood was everywhere and it was still seeping out the large gash.

If the bleeding didn't stop I would die. I couldn't really feel the pain. Having replaced the barrier back up But my subconscious was telling me it should hurt a lot and I was panicking slightly.

"Calm down and let me do this. I need to stop the bleeding and your not helping my making your heart pump it four times as fast." Lavi scolded as Choji handed him a belt. He tied the belt around my leg and pulled it close. Making it as tight as possible.

I heard Allen shout as he was thrown back. My eyes shot to the sky above watching as a now fully awake Noah fought ruthlessly against my friend.

Allen was holding his own but I don't now how long he could manage it for. I put my hand on top of Lavi's and looked him in the eye.

" I'm fine now. Go help Allen." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Lavi didn't look convinced but another shout of pain from Allen swayed him over.

" don't even think about trying to walk on that" He said in a serious voice. I nodded my promise and watching him run off to help Allen.

Lenalee was deliberating between watching Allen and lavi fight to making sure that I was okay. My eyes were searching for my sword.

I knew that Lavi and Allen didn't stand a chance against Tyki in that form. But my sword was nowhere to be seen.

" Choji? Where's my sword?" I asked. His brown eyes gazed into my green one and he looked away.

" It was lost during your fight with the Noah." He said looking anywhere but at me. I clenched my teeth in anger and worry. If my innocence was destroyed I wasn't going to be happy.

A loud smash sounded throughout the air. Causing a cloud of dust and dirt to fly into the atmosphere. I heard a cry of pain and watched as Allen fell out of the cloud and into the rocky water. My heart was stuck in my throat, my eyes wide with fear. There was a sudden whipping sound coming towards me. I looked away from Allen to see a black tendril coming down on us.

Lenalee screamed, we were sitting ducks. I through my arms out to either side of me and called loudly.

" INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

**3rd POV**

**There were three rules that were required of a person to become the Noah of forgiveness.**

Cassandra arms flashed out to the side of her. Arms raised in the sky as she shouted for her innocence to activate. Her friends were losing and this was the only thing she could think to do. It would certainly raise a lot of questions.

**1. You had to be female.**

Legs bent behind her in a sitting pose, arms raised, an unnatural wind wove itself around her and her friends. The black whip like tendril rebounded off the winded barrier and back to hit its master. It through the man like creature backwards and into an already crumpling pillar.

The red-headed exorcist turned in a flash to watch the air crackle around her. He could no longer see Cassandra and the two others that were with her because of the almighty globe of dust that hid them from the small world of the ark.

Cracks of electricity were bolting out of the whirling circle hitting the places where Tkyi Mykk was recuperating. He dodged to the left and right, narrowly avoiding the blue lightning.

A sword flew across the sky slashing the right check of the out of control Noah. A look of surprised crossed his masked face.

The wind was disappearing slowly and the dust started to settle and out of it walked an angel.

Wings the colour of the purest snow unfurled from her back and the sword found purchase in her right hand. Wearing a dirtied white dress, her blonde hair in a messy crown on top of her head, eyes the colour of emerald and with the same hard tint. Blood was splatted on the once pristine dress, It also covered one of her legs.

She looked like an avenging angel.

A bolt of electricity shot out of her left hand. Hitting the Noah in the chest. The smell of burnt felt along with the cry of pain filled the air.

**2. You had to be an accommodater of innocence**

Cassandra suddenly disappeared from where she was standing and appeared the other side of the ark holding an injured Allen. Lavi noticed that she was using teleportation, he subconsciously recorded everything that was happening. The power that Cassandra was using was unbelievable.

A blink and you would have missed Cassandra teleporting back to where Lenalee and Choji sat with equal looks of surprise and hope on their dirty faces. She lay Allen down on the floor with great care. Then she was gone again.

Lavi spun around to see where she had gone, catching a glimpse of white in the corner of his eye. And then she attacked from the sky.

Swooping down like some bird of prey locking in on a target. The next movements were too fast for Lenalee and Choji but lavi was getting a full view of what was unfolding right before his eye.

Cassandra dived and dodged around Tyki's tendrils whilst being on attack mode at the same time. Her sword swung in an ark and almost cut Tyki's left arm off. But it was clear to see that Cassandra wasn't going in for the kill. She was only trying to incapacitate him.

And that was her undoing. A tendril whacked Cassandra round the face, making her head snap to the side with a terrible sound. Lenalee screamed and Lavi and a now awake Allen shouted out Cassandra name in fear. Another tendril snapped across her left wing. The bone cracked and blood coated feathers floated to the ground. And Cassandra started spiralling to the ground with them.

Allen jumped up off the ground and started sprinting towards the falling girl. Activating his innocence as he ran and invoking crown belt. The white fabric sprung away from Allen and wrapped itself around the injured girl bringing her towards Allen. He managed to catch the fallen angel securely in his arms put collapsed under the sudden weight.

" Cassandra! Allen! Are you guys alright?" Lavi shouted as he ran towards them. He was intercepted by Tyki before he could even make a meter on his previous stance.

" Go help Lavi." Cassandra whispered to Allen with a pained smile. The signals no longer working to their full potential.

" I can't leave you. Your seriously hurt." Allen said fretfully with a serious shake of his head. Cassandra smiled and touched his hand where it rested on her face.

" Please. Do this for me. I'm fine. I just need a second to catch my breath. I can still fly."

Allen shook his head. " The last time you said you were fine you died." He gripped her hand. " If you die again. I'll kill you myself."

Cassandra grinned. " Deal" With that said, Allen lowered Cassandra to the ground and ran off to help fight Tyki. A ball of dark energy was thrown at Allen before he got there. The ground broke beneath his feet. He fell.

Down a hole the size of a building and only god knows how deep.

But Cassandra didn't get to see this as her eyes were closing again.

**The millennium Earl was created by god as a way to test humanity. The circle of life is a natural phenomenon and god wanted to know if humanity would abandon their creator to bring back a loved one. Judgement.**

**But the Earl carried out his orders too literally. Cutting down those who would betray god even if they were innocent in the matter.**

**The Noah Family was appointed powers by god. To stop the earl. They succeeded in stopping the earl but not killing him and they paid a terrible price. The humans that had aligned themselves with the earl were slaughtered. God didn't understand why his children were doing such a thing so he deleted there existence.**

**The Noahs were refused entrance into heaven and thus they cursed god for making them what they were and the innocence that took their place as saviours of the earth. **

**The Earl brought back the Noahs from nothingness and put their memories into compatible beings. Carnage followed.**

**Many years later the god crystal had been split into 113 pieces and scatted across the globe. Innocence is what the people of the black order called it. It killed akuma and sent their souls back to heaven but the black order and its exorcist were fighting a losing battle for the noah were too strong.**

**It was then that the youngest of the noah was sent to them. The only memory that had gotten into heaven. The memory of forgiveness. In the hopes that she would put a stop to all the killing and bring the Noah back to the side of good.**

_**Cassandra POV**_

The sound of gun shots echoed in the darkness. The feel of someones arms pressing her to themselves and the soothing voices of friends were the only things that tied be to the world and brought me back to consciousness.

I had been dreaming but I couldn't remember what. But I had the vague memory of whispered pleads.

Someone was singing. It was a beautiful melody and strangely familiar.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked away the light. Four faces hovered above me. Lenaless sat back with relief when she saw my eyes open and Choji let out a held breath. Allen had a small smile on his face but looked like he was about to cry.

" Will you stop passing out on us now Cassandra. Damn. I though you weren't going to wake up." Lavi said. It was then that I noticed that he was the one holding me, I saw sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder. I tried to shift away but the sharp paid that shot up my back stopped me. I whimpered in pain and Allen stroked my face.

" don't try to move. Your... er...wing is broken." He said and scratched the back of his head.

" You were great Casey. Is that the true power of your innocence or is it a side effect of dying." Lenalee asked with wide eyes.

" its...complicated. I'll tell you later." confusion passed over me as I saw four faces. " Who's fighting Tyki if your all with me?" I asked

" Master Cross." Choji said happily. " He's gonna kill that damn monster."

I quickly stood up ignoring all the pain and tilted my head up searching for General Cross. My friends tried to protest but I was already at the barrier. I put my hand gently on it and watching it ripple out.

" Its Grave of maria's power." Allen said. " Its keeping us hidden from Tyki." A sudden shot exploded from the left of me. I watched a bullet glide past the barrier and follow a badly injured Tyki. He was shot in the side and went flying back at speed bashing into the last tower of the once great city.

It broke apart around Tyki. His head down obviously unconscious. It tumbled down to the ground hiding Tyki from view. But when he did, he wasn't alone.

A flash of painful anger ran through me. I hated that man.

The millennium earl.

" It seems that Tyki has finally awakened. Thankyou for that~" He said in a happy voice as if we wasn't carrying the weight of a fallen comrade. A umbrella suddenly pushed the rock off itself and jumped crying into the arms of the earl.

" he he he. Six exorcist. Hmmm it looks like this ark will finally be useful for something." he laughed. I clenched my hands in anger and reached for my sword. It was then that the earl noticed me.

" My my. That exorcist has wings...oh, your the girl Tyki killed. Do exorcist not stay dead anymore or has your god forsaken you?" My back was turned to him but I could feel with smirk. I grabbed my sword off the floor and turned back to face him.

I could feel the anger radiating off of me so I'm sure that the earl could tell that I wasn't happy with him at all. The look of surprise that crossed his face was evidence to that. I could feel the power of the noah dominating my features. My eyes were the first to turn. From green to silver. I jumped into the air not caring about the fact that my wing was broken. The pain was unreal but I still flew straight.

My sword raised I was heading for the kill. I would never forgive him. I wouldn't never forgive that pain he caused me. Its all the earls fault, everything that had happened to me up to this point was his fault.

I saw ,with sick satisfaction, the flash of terror that passed the earls face as he realised who I was.

White ropes suddenly pulled me back at an alarming rate. Tied around my middle was Allen crown clown. I pushed my wings hard. Working the muscle to near extortion. I wasn't going anywhere, we were at a stand still of power.

" Let me go, Right now!" I shouted at Allen. My voice was cold and hard. I felt the innocence flinched around me and I tried to pull out but it had a tight hold on me. " Get OFF!" I screamed. By now I was hysterical and the earl was smiling.

" I cant help it. It's Master. He's using Grave of Maria on me." Allen said in a strained voice. It was obvious that he wanted to attack the earl as much as I did.

" Ahh Miss Walker. How lovely it is to see you again. But you don't seem to be very happy with me." He laughed. " Hold her back General Cross. Its blatant that she isn't at full strength and we don't know what would happen then."

" I'd kill you. Thats what would happen. I'll drive my blade through your heart and laugh, you bastard."

" Tut, tut, tut. Well I think i'll be taking my leave now. I've got what I came for." He said indicating to Tyki. " But before I go." He flicked his wrist, I automatically stopped my flapping and turned back. I knew what was going to happen.

The rocks around where Lavi and Choji were standing disintegrated and they fell. A hand wrapped around my throat and stopped me from moving. I couldn't turn to kick him and a sword rested on my throat.

" LAVI!" I shouted as I watched him fall. His innocence extended and Allen grabbed it. Only for it to crumpled into dust. " No! No, No. No!"

A vice whispered in my ear. " They'll never accept you if they knew. How long do you think you can stay with them. They hate Noah's. They'll lock you up and throw away the key. You should come back with me. Your siblings would love to have you back. Lulu bell hasn't smiled since you left and Tyki will be so happy to have his little sister back."

_The black order wont accept me. I'll be a prisoner. The earls right. I don't belong with them. Allen and Lenalee will hate me. I'll lose them._

" Think about it, my dear. If you come with me. I promise to let your friends live." I was tempted to belive him._ I could save them._

Light and the sound of metal hitting metal snapped me out of it. The earls hold on me before I could turn on him he whacked me with the hilt of his sword. I was so surprised that I forgot to flap my wings. I plummeted to the floor, head first. My eyes started to flicker and I felt myself pass out for what must be the seventh time in only a few hours.

Today just wasn't my day.

_**Oh I know that I am complete and utter evil. Especially how I left the flashback mwhahaha. You'll just have to tune in next time =D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man **

**This is a really short chapter for what I normally write but now that I'm over my writers block I'm hoping to shoot out more of these. XD**

**Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

_Where am I?_

_Did I die again?_

_Why is it so dark?_

I wandered through the darkness trying to find some source of light. My body seemed to be illuminated in the darkness but it didn't give off any special light so that I could see my surroundings.

I felt alone and cold. This wasn't like the time I died before. This was different. It was like being stuck inbetween dimensions. Like I had gone through Road's door but not chosen a destination.

I started running through the darkness. I had to get back to my friends.

I don't know how long I ran for but eventually I came across a spotlight. In the middle of the ray of light was a microphone stand and nothing else. I walked up to it slowly and a phantom piano started to play.

A hauntingly familiar song.

A hand tightened around the stand. I stepped up. It was perfectly levelled to my size.

"_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita"**_

The words came out of their own accord. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. As I sang the space around me got brighter and steadily larger with each line.

"_**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to"**_

I let my body move on its own too. Letting my arms raise into the the air. I felt power slip though my fingertips and replenish the area around me.

"_**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao"**_

My singing got louder and louder till I didn't need the microphone any longer, and then another voice joined me. We were singing in perfect harmony. Me and Allen.

"_**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume"**_

There wasn't any scenery around me after all just a perfectly white room. It got brighter and brighter till I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The pure bright light was blinding me, but still I sang.

"_**Gin no hitomi no yuraga yoru ni"**_

3rd Pov Inside the ark.

The ark was repairing itself. Bits of rock and marble coming back together to create the little white town yet again. With the influence of the 14th's music and The 15th's song, everything was coming back together and being fixed.

Even the exorcist that should be lost seemed to wake up to the beautiful melody.

The sky was blue and cloudless. The town white and brilliant.

Lavi found himself awakening next to choji. Both were fine if not a little injured. Lavi touched his head in an unbelieving manner and started to get up. Looking over the entire ark. He didn't understand what had happened. They should all be dead. The last thing he remembered was someone screaming there name and his innocence crumbling under the strain.

Then it went quiet. The sound of the piano had stopped.

" Come one. We should find the others." Lavi said as he started to walk away from Choji. The ark was a confusing maze of turns and Lavi didn't think he would ever find anyone else. He put his hands to his mouth and went to shouted when he notice something out the corner of his eye.

Feathers of the purest white tainted with blood.

His heart speed up as he realised the only thing in the ark that could supply those feathers were Cassandra.

He ran towards them. Ignoring the pain in his legs. He came around a corner and there on the ground lay Cassandra.

She was on her side with her broken wings wrapped around her. The once with feathers were few and far between. They were mostly the colour of drying blood. Her white dress was ripped and bloodied too.

Her sword was still clutched in her hand. Feathers were strewn everywhere around her.

Lavi feared the worse but as he got closer he could see the rise and fall of her chest. _Thank god, she was still breathing. _Lavi ran the final distance and knelled down next to her. He carefully moved her body so that she was lying across his knees.

She didn't make a sound as he moved her but her wings suddenly exploded in a flood of feathers, blood and light. When Lavi looked back to Cassandra her eyes were still closed but her wings were gone. This made her look even more fragile.

Lavi took a large breath and got to him feet. He started walking forward.

" Is she going to be okay?" Choji asked concerned. Lavi nodded.

" she will be once we get her out of here."

They started manoeuvring their way around the ark looking for the others. They were making their way towards the huge tower in the middle of the ark when a door was kicked open infront of them.

Out walked Kanda. The broken hilt of his sword in one hand and an unconscious krory in the other. Kanda's shirt was completely gone and his tattoo had expanded but Lavi didn't say anything about that.

" Kanda! Krory! Your both okay." Lavi said happily. Kanda scoffed and hefted Krory's weight a little more.

He started at Lavi and then froze as he noticed who he was carrying.

" is this some kind of a trick or did those sick bastards dig up her body." He said with barely restrained hope. The smile that spread across Lavi's face said it all.

" Its her, Yuu. Seems she wasn't as dead as everyone thought." Lavi grinned and then he frowned. " I wish they had checked though."

" What do you mean?" Kanda asked. Lavi didn't reply. " You better answer me you damn rabbit." He said angrily.

Lavi didn't look at him when he answered. He stared down as Cassandra. " She had to crawl out of her own grave. Can you imagine how frightening that must have been."

"tch. She's strong. She'll pull though no problem." He said. Lavi could hear in his voice that he was angry but the happiness that he had for a friend being alive override that...well at least for the moment. None of this of course showed on his face. "where's the beansprout?"

" My name is ALLEN!" came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Lavi looked around confused.

" hey Allen. Where are you?" Lavi shouted.

" I'll open a door for you. I'm in a secret room." He said. It was then that the piano started playing again and Cassandra whispered.

" _Tsunaida te ni kiss wo"_ But only loud enough for Lavi to actually here. The surprise almost made him drop her as his Bookman brain suddenly put everything together in perfect clarity. When Cassandra woke up they needed to have a long talk.

**Thats another chapter to add to the awesomeness that is this story.**

**Please Review it only takes a minute and it makes me soooo happy.**

**Those that do Review will get a special mini chapter sent to them if they so desire. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Cassandra that is...**_.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! They really make me work hard and faster than if I didn't get any at all.

**Taken**

" when do you think she'll wake up?" Lavi asked impatiently.

The head nurse had been rushed off her feet this week with all the exorcists that had been admitted to the hospital wing. But it had been worse with Cassandra being brought in as well.

The head nurse had had to set strict visiting hours, because if she didn't a crowd would gather around her bed. Just like when they had brought her in.

_Flashback_

"_Hurry!" A random finder shouted as he ran down the corridor of the first floor. Being followed by at least a dozen nurses and a few doctors. The doors of the main dining area was open and the exorcist that had been gone for weeks had returned._

_The head nurse gave a sign of relief, but then she saw the state that they were in. All of them were injured from head to toe and some were missing pieces of clothing. It was hard to see with the crowd that was surrounding them. It looked like most of the Order were in this room._

_As the nurses manoeuvred past a rather large scientist they saw what was causing all the commotion. _

_In the arms of the redhead know as 'Lavi' was a girl that the head nurse had already cleaned up once. When it was her funeral._

_She gasped._

_Flashback end_

" She'll wake up when she's good and ready." The head nurse was quite worried about miss walker. She had been asleep for over a week with no signs of recovery. All her injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. Her hair had been washed to get out all the dirt and her clothes changed to a white frilly gown.

The head nurse was disgusted when she found out, that the little sleeping girl had dug herself out of her own grave. She must had been petrified. It was no wonder she hadn't woken up yet. She would have a lot to deal with in her waking hours it was only natural that she would want to dream.

"But when will that be." Lavi said and leant over the girl to look her straight in the face. For a second it looked as if he was going to kiss her.

" Cassey? Wakey, wakey. We have pork rolls, noodles, chocolate cake and coffee waiting for you." He said in a sing-song voice. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I'll even throw in some scotch and a cigarette that I stole off General Cross." he whispered.

The head nurse slapped the back of his head. "Let her rest. She's been through enough without you trying to taint her dreams." She scolded and made a gesture for lavi to get out the room. "go get some lunch."

Lavi sat down in the chair opposite Cassandra. "I'll be good. Wont make a sound."

" The visiting rules apply to everyone, Mr Bookman." she said as she pointed towards the door. Lavi shook his head.

" she needs someone here for when she wakes up. I'm not moving." Lavi said sternly and much like a child.

The head nurse strode towards him and grabbed him by the ear. Forcing him up and towards the door.

" You may be able to use that tone on akuma, but this is my patient and I'm in charge here. Come back in two hours."

But before she could throw him out Cassandra screamed.

It was loud and sounded as if she was in excruciating pain. Lavi leapt into action. He literally leapt across the room to where Cassandra was thrashing wildly on the bed.

Her body was twisting violently and Lavi grabbed her shoulders to hold her down and stop her from hurting herself. The screaming didn't stop. The head nurse ran across the room to the small storage cupboard. She opened a draw and pulled out a small box.

She ran across the room to where Lavi was holding Cassandra down, flipping the box opened to revel a syringe and a yellowish liquid.

" What is that?" Lavi shouted over the screams. He was being knocked away and shaken off, but he held firm onto Cassandra's screaming body.

" Tranquilliser" The nurse explained as she readied the injection. The squirted the first of the liquid into the air to get rid of oxygen bubbles. " Hold her steady." She instructed. The nurse grabbed the girls forearm and got ready to administer the medicine.

Cassandra's eyes shot open and she went quiet and still...But she hadn't been injected yet... and her eyes were silver. Lavi relaxed his hold on her.

"Cassey?" He asked quietly. She turned her head to look at him, but she seemed to stare right through him. " Cassandra?" He asked again. Lavi was scared. What had her acting this way? Why were her eyes silver?

He soon got his answers.

Cassandra hair turned to a deep ebony. The wrist that the head nurse still held started to bleed along with the left wrist and her forehead. And in its wake left the mark.

The marks of a Noah.

Lavi was suddenly pulled away as soldiers from Levriers division flooded in. He tried to fight his way back to Cassandra but they forced him to the ground.

" Take her to the questioning room." Levrier himself ordered. Standing in the doorway. A stocky man with a buzz cut hair style and a small moustache. He wore military uniform.

The soldiers lifted Cassandra from her bed. The head nurse tried to stop them but was held aside.

They carried a limp Noah out of the room. Past a gathering crowd of Order personnel. They didn't recognise who it was at first. That was until they heard Lavi shouting her name.

A handful of people tried to get past the soldiers that held them back and away from the hospital room.

_But it was too late. Cassandra Walker had been taken. _

_And they knew she was a Noah._

The empty syringe lay onto of a once occupied bed.

**Review! It only takes a second XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DGM related.**

**Gone**

I opened my eyes with great difficulty, it was if someone had weighed them down. I didn't feel well. Kind of fuzzy just like my sight. I wanted to be sick. It felt as it I was moving in circles. I couldn't see. My eyes wouldn't go into focus. My head lolled forwards and round again in a circle.

I was aware but it felt as if I was floating...no it felt like I just didn't care. I started laughing.

My body shook and for a second I couldn't breath._ Its sooooo funny. _I snorted and went to move my hair out of my face.

But my hands wouldn't move. I looked down at them and saw metal straps through blurry eyes. I was also sitting in a chair. I started laughing harder.

Someone had tied me to a CHAIR! " Tied to a chaaa~aiiirr." I sang happily.

_I've been drugged. _I thought. " Hahahaha, its not even funny. Hahaha!" I stopped laughing abruptly and growled angrily.

I struggled to remove myself from the bonds but it was useless. All it did was make my wrist itch. I saw red trickle out from underneath it. _What a pretty colour. Is the chair bleeding because I hurt it so much?_

I could now see clearly the room in which I was in. It was dark and built with stones. _A prison cell? That's not good._

" No. I don't expect it is, Miss Walker. If that is even your name." A man with a deep voice said. He was standing in front of me. _When did that happen? _

" Of coooouurrrse its my name silllly." I snorted. I stared at his face. He had a buzz cut and a little moustashe. " You look like Hitler!" I blurted out.

Hitler looked disgruntled and quite angry. " You're going to answer some question for me, Miss Walker."

I shook my head. " Nope, Nada, I don't think so~!" He stepped forward and raised his hand. It can down quicker than I could comprehend in my state. ' SLAP ' my head snapped to the side and I felt a stinging in my left check.

" Now. Lets try that again." I whimpered slightly, remembering things that gave me nightmares since I was young, things that I had tried to bury deep. " Every time you don't answer, i'll slap you. If I don't like the answer you give me, I'll slap you. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head frightfully. He grinned. " Good. What is your name?"

I looked at him oddly. Hadnt he already called me by my name. He raised his hand.

" C-cassandra Walker." I said quickly to avoid the slap. But the slap came anyway. I cried out in shock.

" Name!"

" I already told you." He raised the hand again. " It's Airi Cassandra Walker. That's my full name." I said as I tried to hide from his hand. I wouldn't look at him now. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

" Age?"

"17."

SLAP.

" B-b-but that is my age." I stuttered.

SLAP

I felt my head going light. My check was on fire. I didn't hear the next question and got another slap because of it. I could feel myself about to pass out. I was retreating into my own mind, this had happened before. When I came too I was in the hospital, My father had told them i'd fallen down the stairs.

Before I could close my eyes I was injected with something. It gave a rush of adrenaline into my system and I was suddenly wide awake.

" Can't have you passing out." Hitler said smugly.

I glared at him and raised my power inside of me. It was extremely low. It wouldn't be enough to knock him out. It would only make him angry.

The answer came to me with the next slap.

I separated my mind from my body.

I watched my head fall forward and down. That wretched man shook my shoulder by I wouldn't wake up.

I had to use this opportunity to it's full advantage. I imagined where I wanted to be. Komui's Office.

I astral projected into his office. Leaving behind the damp cell and that evil man.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in Komui's crowded office. Papers lay discarded everywhere and Komui sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee sat on the sofa opposite. Kanda was stomping angrily up and down the room. Rever was also in the room with a sad expression on his face.

" Why can't we do anything? Your chief, get her out." Kanda said quietly but it had all the power of a shout.

" There isn't anything I can do. She was found to be a Noah. I don't have any authority in the matter." Komui spoke into his hands.

" Who cares if she's a Noah. She's also an exorcist and with out her we'd all be dead." Lenalee said.

" She's Airi." Lavi suddenly blurted out of context. Komui's head snapped up and Rever turned to stare at Lavi.

" You joking." Komui said in a whisper._ They still haven't' noticed me. Could they see me? I looked at my hands. Transparent..._

" What is it brother?"

" We have to tell them now. This changes everything." He said as he picked up his phone. He started dialling but Rever stopped him.

" Are you sure, Lavi?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Lavi nodded and stood.

" I'm absolutely sure. Road mentioned her name in the ark and also...she was singing whilst Allen was playing the piano."

Allen looked at lavi with a confused expression. " But I thought she was unconscious when you found her."

" She was. She was singing in her sleep. That's why I'm not too sure if Cassandra knows who she is. She could be totally unaware and now she being interrogated by people that she doesn't know." Lavi said as he wondered about.

" She a Noah. She deserves everything that's coming to her." Allen said coldly.

I felt shock vibrate through my body. The light at the end of my tunnel suddenly closed up and I felt like I was dying all over again. I lost control of my powers and dissipated, being thrown back into my body.

I awoke with a start as I nearly jumped out the chair. My wrist slammed against the restraints and started to bleed profoundly.

_Allen hates me._

_The Earl was right. _

_I don't belong here. _

_I should leave._

I screamed as icy cold water was thrown over me. It ran down my burning cheeks and soaked the little hospital gown I was wearing.

" Good, your awake. Now we can start again." Hitler said without any sympathy. He glared at me with open disgust.

_There isn't any reason that I should stay here._

_I'm not wanted._

The words of my step brothers went through my mind.

" _We did some research at school today on names" Mark said._

_" My name means god of war and Jon's means gift to god."_

" _We did your name too. Want to know what it means?" Jon asked. I was surprised that they were actually being nice to me. I nodded my head. " It means loved" They both laughed._

I didn't get it. " Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. Why were they laughing at my name.

" _Sure its a good thing. Not really true for you though. As were all going to Spain next week and your staying here and going to boarding school.-"_

" _Yeah. Your mum died and now you dad's leaving you to become ours. We'll have two dads and you'll have none. How loved do you feel now?" Jon laughed_

Something inside my mind snapped with the memory of the worst times of my life.

**3rd POV**

Cassandra sat in the interrogation chair with blood running down her wrists and water running down her face. She was looking at the ground with wide green eyes. The looked lifeless. As if she was a long distance away.

Suddenly something changed.

Her eyes turned to liquid silver and her hair turned from a heavenly blonde to a terrifying onyx. She looked up at her torturer with cold eyes.

The restraints binding her to the chair snapped as a freezing wave washed over them.

The man in the room baulked at the sight. He feared for his life. The straps that held her up were supposed to be laced with the highest magic and she had broken them as if they were dead sticks. He called for assistance and ran to the wall, trying to find the hidden door.

Cassandra stood up and flicked her wrist.

Levier was thrown against the wall and turned my an invisible hand. He grabbed at his throat as he was raised into the air. Cassandra stood below him, seemingly moving in a flash.

She chocked her head to the side and smiled. " I'm declaring neutrality in this war." She tightened the invisible grip. " Don't come looking for me. Or I'll kill you."

A lightning bolt felt from the sky and hit the left wing of the Black order.

That marked the departure of Cassandra Walker.

**5 minutes before in Komui's Office**

" She a Noah. She deserves everything that's coming to her." Allen said coldly. A tear fell from his eye. " That's what people will say. We have to make sure she feels loved. We cant let this separate us."

Lenalee wrapped an arm around Allen for comfort.

" Your right. Lets go brake her out." Komui said as he stood.

Sooooo...ermmm.

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. I know I was a little mean to Cassey...well...i was plain evil. But every time you review I'll give Cassandra a little bit of her dignity back. * Grin***_

**Back**

The heavens had opened and water poured from the sky. When it hit the floor it bounced off an inch back into the sky, as if it was trying to force its way back up.

I sat on a deserted beach, somewhere in Europe I guessed. My feet where dug into the now dark gold sand. It was sludgy and wet, but still I did not move. It was like I was stuck in a trace. Watching the waves flow in and draw back out.

Even though where the rain hit my skin stung, I still felt a sort of peace.

It had almost been three weeks since I left the black order and nobody had came looking yet, not that I expected them too and it sort of made it hard when I had a death threat in place.

I was working a circus that moves around the globe. I was only handing out leaflets for the first few days but then the ring leader saw me defeat an akuma, well I mostly danced around it whilst shooting a shock-wave of innocence induced energy at it.

After that day I was given the job of a lion tamer, but as the lion could sense my Noah blood it wouldn't come near me. I told the ring leader that I would be a tight rope walker. With my superior balance and years of gymnastics, it wasn't remotely hard.

The rain suddenly seized. I looked up to see an umbrella over my head and a boy around my age look down at me. " Miss, you'll catch a cold if you sit in the rain." He said and offered a hand to help me up.

" It doesn't really matter. I like it anyway. Its oddly soothing." I looked back towards the sea and sighed. The boy huffed and I thought he would leave.

But he surprised me by taking off his coat and dropping it over me. He also took a seat on the sand next to me. His shoes slid in and started to sink. I watched his shoes fall in further and blinked in confusion. I looked back up at the boy with the stylish raven hair that fell into his eyes.

" I'm Yarrow. What's your name?" He asked politely. He held his hand out to shake. I took it and gripped it firmly.

" Cassandra." I looked back at his shoes. " I like your shoes. Where are they from?" I looked into his blue eyes. He smiled.

" They're converse. Just type it in on google and I'm sure you'll be able to get a pair easily. These green ones are my favourite but I do love my blue ones also." He explained offhandedly.

What? He must have slipped through the cracks somehow, to be in this world is impossibly for those that hadn't originally been born here.

" How did you get here?" I asked confused. He pointed behind us.

" I drove. I passed my test a few days ago. I parked it on the pier." I turned around quickly. Sure enough through the dropping rain I could see the outline of a parked car. With large buildings in the background. Cars sped along the roads, their headlights lighting up the raindrops as the flashed by.

I stood. Gripping the coat around my shoulders so it didn't fall off. The sun was starting to set through the dark clouds.

But somehow.

I had gotten back to present day earth.

Without even knowing it. _How is this possible? _

I turned back to Yarrow, who was staring up at me. " Where are we? I'm kind of lost." I said with a nervous smile.

If I stayed here too long my powers would start to disappear, along with my memories. Thankfully this time it would happen slower as I'm not in the same state I was when I last wondered into this world.

Yarrow stood too and held the umbrella over our heads. "This is Folkestone. Where abouts are you from?" He scratched the back of his head. " I could drive you if it not too far. But it is getting dark...I know." He grinned. " You can stay at my house and tomorrow I'll drive you home. My parents won't mind, you can share a room with my little sister."

" I go to Benenden Girls School in Kent." I offered a small smile. " You don't have to drive me back. I'm kinda-"

He cut me off with a stern look. " Are you a run-away?" He asked. I shrugged.

" No. I just don't feel like going back at the minute." Yarrow started laughing. He slung an arm over my shoulder and started walking me towards the car.

" I like your attitude. I'll tell my parents you go to my college and we have a project that we need to do. That way you'll be able to stay for the whole weekend." He smiled down at me. He had a warm smile and a pretty face, my judge of character said that he was a good person. After all he did come to the rescue of a girl on a deserted beach.

" You don't have to do this. You don't even know me."

He continued smiling. " Its my good dead for the day. Plus...you can actually help me with my biology project. It has to be in on monday." He said quietly. I started laughing for the first time in weeks.

" I'll race you to the car, Cassey." With that he ran up the wet beach taking the umbrella with him and letting the rain fall on me once again.

With a laugh I followed.

(time skip)

Yarrow driving was...well lets just say I feared for my life in certain areas. It was like he didn't notice that it was raining and forgot to moderate his speed. Before we pulled up at his house he told me the story we would be going with.

Yarrow and I are in the same biology class. We hadn't really talked to each other during our school life and only chatted occasionally during class. It was a pot draw when picking lab partners and we were put together.

If his parents simply except that story, I'll be highly surprised.

Yarrow pulled into the drive and parked behind a large 4x4. He gave a little groan and pulled a mobile out of his jean pocket.

" Is something wrong?" I asked. He gave a weak smile.

" No. Its just that I forgot my mum's brother was coming round. You'll still be able to stay so don't worry about that. I'm gonna get my sister to come get you. That way she can give you some spare clothes too." he typed into his phone and put it to his ear. " Hey...Yeah I'm outside...I've brought a friend round, can you pretend she's yours...yeah, I don't trust them either...Okay. I'll see you in a minute." He turned to me. " She's coming down. Just...make sure your not alone with my cousins at any point. I don't trust them." He said, his eyes going cold.

I nodded. The car door suddenly opened and I came face to face with a girl that looked to be around fourteen with long dark hair and blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

" This is my sister, Aryanna. Ary, this is-" But he didn't get to finish. The girl threw her arms around me.

" CASSEEYY! Where have you been? Fencing has been boring without you. They said you went missing! Its been four months! You have a lot of explaining to do missy!" She said whilst squeezing me. I patted her on the back.

I was so surprised that I was rendered speechless. Of all the people to run into, I manage to bump into my fencing instructors son.

" You two know each other?" Yarrow asked confused. Aryanna let go of me an d pointed at her brother.

" of course I do. This is Dads best student, ya know, the one that went mysteriously missing from her dorm room...her locked dorm room." Aryanna said whilst she wiggled her fingers as if he suggests that ghosts were the culprits.

" Holy crap. No way, why didn't I realise earlier?" Yarrow gave a laugh. " I thought she looked familiar, it's from the trophy pictures of her and dad."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. Ary leaned over me to unbuckle me too. With that she pulled me out the car.

" Come on. Dad's gonna have a fit when he sees you." She grinned at me and a then frowned. " Your clothes are really soaked and dirty. Oh well, you can wear some of my clothes. Were the same height now."

I followed them into the house still a little speechless. This sis a little mind blowing. But I couldn't stay her. Sooner or later I would leave and go back to my own world...wait...isn't this my own world.

What am I thinking?

I need to go back. There isn't any other way around that. I need to be there to protect the people I love. Even it they don't love me back. After all...isn't that what family is for.

The sudden realisation had me a little outbalanced.

How could I have been so stupid? They need me. Even if they don't want me I should be there to keep them safe.

" Dad! You'll never guess who Yarrow found!" Aryanna shouted excitedly as she pulled my though the house. Yarrow grinned at me and opened the kitchen door.

My past suddenly collided with my present. Sitting in front of my fencing teacher, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here, was my father.

My teachers eyes perked up immediately at the interruption. Then they widened to take me in. " My star pupil! She's back." He rushed across the kitchen and pulled me into a hug. " where have you been. We've all been worried sick at the club." He released me and took a step back. " Your soaked. I'll get Jenny to run you a bath. You can borrow some of Ary's clothes and obviously you'll be staying for dinner and you can sleep in Ary's room." He grinned. I should have noticed earlier with his dark hair and blue eyes, he looked exactly like an older version of Yarrow.

" Airi?" My father whispered as he looked at me. I glared at him.

" I told you not to call me that any more." I said coldly.

" You two know each other also?" Yarrow said as he leaned on the counter. " This is getting weird."

" Of course we do. She's my daughter."

" I stand corrected. This is weird. I think my brain just exploded."

I glared at him again and my teacher moved infront of me to block my 'fathers' view of me. I let it slip to Ary in the changing rooms one night after she asked me how I'd gotten so many scars. It was only natural that she told her father.

" Yarrow. Take Cassandra upstairs. Make sure Jon and Mark don't get to her." Yarrow looked confused but started to lead me away anyway. I shrugged him off and faced my father.

" Its okay." I said softly and walked up to my father. My fist clenched and I smiled sweetly at him.

Fist connected with face.

I'd never felt so happy and it wasn't one of my lighter punches either. He fell to the floor with the shock of it.

" How does it feel to be on the receiving end for one, dad?"I asked calmly. " I'm not the same person you left behind. That cowardly little girl is dead. That means that I am no longer your daughter."

I turned around and grinned at a equally happy Aryanna and Jack( my teacher) and a gob-smacked Yarrow.

" Cassandra is so cool!" Aryanna exclaimed.

I * I * I * I * I * I*

**Ahhhh what a lovely atmosphere. If you want to see more of Cassandra beating up everyone that was ever mean to her you know what to do.**

**Review me please!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I down own -man. But all the OC in this chapter are purely fictional and are not in any way linked to people I know. **Cough** _

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to come out. I have no excuses but now i've finished my exams I'll aim to have a new chapter up regularly!**

Warning: Cussing and Cassandra.

**Wings**

I sat on the Aryanna's bed in my borrowed nightclothes, they were pink with cats all over them. _I think she did it to punish me for being missing for so long. _I had just gotten out of the bath, of which I stayed in for the good part of an hour. _Its so good to have hot water whenever you want it._

Ary was putting my hair into little plaits, so the constant pulling of my hair was starting to get on my nerves. Yarrow sat on the floor with his back to the door. He was also in nightclothes. A plain black shirt and shorts, something that looked like a sports kit. It probably was his sports kit..._maybe he normally sleeps in naked._

He had insisted that he slept in Ary's room with us. To 'protect' us. When he said that me and Ary couldn't hep but burst out laughing and then slow him my youtube channel of past battles of...basically anything. Judo, karate, kick boxing and fencing._ I like to change a lot._

But still here he was, being the dutiful big brother. It made me think of when I had my older brothers and how they would look after me. I waved the sad thought from my head. They weren't coming back. Nobody comes back from the dead..._unless of course_...your me.

" Have you finished yet?" I asked as my hair was pulled on roughly. Yarrow smirked at me.

" Its nearly finished. If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much." Ary said in a huff.

I sighed. " If you hadn't started it it wouldn't have hurt at all." Yarrow burst out laughing. Something flew through the air and hit the door above his head. It fell to the floor and lay there like a discarded weapon...for which it was.

" Are you trying to kill me!" he exclaimed as he eyed the hairbrush. I couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction. " Yeah, yeah. Its all so funny." He said as he crossed his arms.

Ring ring, ring ring.

We all jumped at the sudden interruption. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't help but think how stupid it was to jump at something so insignificant.

Yarrow flipped his up and put it to his ear. " Hey...What? Speak a little louder I cant hear a word of what your saying..." He put his other hand to his ear to block out the sound. " What? Are you stalking me?..." I heard a muffled shout come from the phone. He whipped it away from his ear. A shocked look came over his face, which turned into a frustrated one almost instantly. " God. No need to bite my head off. I'll pass her over." He held the phone out. " Its for you, Cassey."

I jumped off the bed and took the phone from him. Who the hell was ringing me?

" errm...Hello?" I said down the phone. There was an immediate scream of joy.

" Oh my gosh. It really is you! Where have you been...no wait...that doesn't matter at the moment. You need to get to the school pronto. Theres these two guys here that are claiming to be your brothers and they're taking all your stuff and putting it in boxes." A female whispered down the phone. I couldn't tell who it was.

" Who is this? I can't hear you properly." I said calmly and tried to figure a way to get down there fast. I could only think of one.

" It Opal. I can't believe your with Yarrow. That guy is such a player. I swear he was dating Jenny." She ranted down the phone. Me and opal had been friends for a few years not we weren't close.

" I'm not dating him. He's my cousin...anyway, I'll be there as quickly as I can." I put the phone down on her before I could get her answer back. Aryanna and Yarrow waited patiently for me to tell them what was going on.

" Mark and Jon are raiding my room at school. I'm gonna go and get my stuff before they dump it somewhere." I said as I put my shoes on. Yarrow looked at me strangely.

" Your gonna wear that?" He asked as he raised a sceptical eyebrow. I looked down at myself and saw the horrible p.j's.

" I don't have any clean clothes. They're all wet. I also need to get to the school within a few minutes."

" It'll take at least half an hour driving." Yarrow commented and started putting his shoes on. " We can make it in twenty if I speed." he said and smiled.

" It's still not fast enough" I bit my lip and started pulling the plaits out of my hair.

" I just finished those!" Ary shouted in shock. I frowned at her.

" I already look bad enough I don't need crazy hair as well." I nagged. She laughed.

" If its not fast enough, how are you gonna get there?" Yarrow asked. I sighed and shut my eyes. I had to tell them.

I couldn't keep it a secret forever anyway. Because as soon as possible I'm going back.

I turned to face them both, holding my clasped hands infront of me. A white lie. "I have something I need to tell you both. It must be kept a secret at all costs because tomorrow I wont be here.-"

" WHAT!" They both shouted in unison.

" What the hell are you taking about? Where are you going?" Yarrow asked.

" We're your family now. You cant just leave." Ary said sadly. I tried to make her understand with my eyes.

" I'm sorry. Its just the way it has to be."

" It doesn't!" Yarrow shouted angrily. " It doesn't have to be this way. You can stay here for as long as you want. This is your home."

He had gotten awfully attached in such a sort time. It would only make it all the more painful.

" You wanted to know where I had been for the past months." I said quietly as I inspected my energy levels. " This is where I've been." a ripping sound was heard throughout the room. It was lightly painful but I dealt with it as white wings shot out from my back. They formed around me and I watched the faces of my cousins turn from confusion to shock.

They're eyes widening. Aryanna's hands shot over here eyes.

" It cant be true." She said as she shook her head. " You cant be dead." She cried softly. "This isn't real."

" Oh my god. Your an angel, an actual ANGEL!" Yarrow shouted as he stepped closer to me. He put his hands out. " Can I?" he asked with a small smile that was full of wonder. I nodded.

He slowly brushed his hand over my pristine feathers. It was soft and hesitant...as if I would disappear without a moments notice.

" Wow..." He said with a wide smile. He suddenly turned sad and stepped away. " They real. Which has to mean...you...are you dead?" he asked in a devastated tone.

" I'm from a different dimension. One where I have to be back in. People depend on me there. Without me they would surly die." I looked at the ground. " I'm sorry we have to part when we only just found out the truth. I would have loved to belong to this family."

" You didn't answer my question. Are you dead?" He asked seriously. I smiled at him and he put his head in his hands.

" I'm not dead. I just have wings." I said with a laugh. Ary suddenly flung herself at me.

" Stupid. I thought you dead. Why didn't you say something earlier. Idiot." She backed away and dried her eyes. " So...can you fly?"

" of course I can fly. These aren't just for show." I said with a wave of my hand.

" so...thats how you planning to get to the school. Fly?" Yarrow said. I nodded." How can I come with you if you fly?" He asked.

Ary stood on the bed suddenly. "Why do you get to go? I want to fly too!" She said angrily and then pouted.

" I'm going because I'm older, bigger and stronger than you are." Yarrow retaliated.

" Yeah and you'll be heavier to carry you fat lump." Ary muttered under her breath.

" That doesn't really matter. Just think of me like superman. I can fly and I also have super strength when I need it." I laughed and but my thumps up. I shook my head. " We're wasting time! Yarrow get over here!" I said as I walked forwards. Yarrow looked confused as he how I would carry him.

I stood in front on him and merely put my hands under him knees and lifted him into a bridal position.

It must have looked pretty funny because Ary couldn't stop giggling long enough to get the window open for us. Thankfully they had a window that lead out to a small balcony.

"Are you sure about this?" yarrow asked nervously as he gripped my round the neck in an almost choke hold.

I flapped my wings and heard Ary gasp behind me.

" Ary, move that chair so it leans against the wall." I ordered as she quickly moved it into place. I stepped onto it hoping that it wouldn't brake under the burden of two adult. I then stepped onto the wall. Yarrow gave a little whimper.

" If your going to be a baby. I should go!" Ary said as she crossed her arms over her chest. I grinned.

" Ready?" I asked. Yarrow looked up at me put I didn't wait for an answer as I jumped of the ledge and plummeted.

Yarrow was screaming in my ear. I moved my wings in one powerful flap and we were soaring upwards.

We past Ary in a flashed and kept going higher. Yarrow had stopped screaming but his eyes were firmly shut.

" open your eyes dummy. People would kill to fly." I shouted over the wind. He hesitantly opened one of his eyes. Then they both popped open as he took in the scenery of 200 feet below.

" OH my god! This is amazing!" He shouted as I glided on wind currents. " Were almost there! I can see the school. How fast are you flying?" He asked breathlessly.

" at about 150 mph." I said lazily.

" But it doesn't feel like we're doing more than 15!" He bellowed happily.

" Thats because I'm using a shield so he don't get throw all over the sky." I said as I started to lower us in a swoop. I tucked my wings in and he plummeted fast. Like a stone in water.

I watched a group of trees come into sharp focus and aimed for the middle. It was a park a short walk from the school.

I gave my wings a final powerful push to slow us down. We past trees and I held onto Yarrow firmly and protectively as not to bash his against a tree. I lowered us gently to the ground. Leaves and small twigs flew into the air under the pressure of the wind that my wings created.

I put Yarrow back on his feet. He looked both relieved and anxious to do it again. I forced my wings back into my back with a little strain and pain. Grabbing Yarrows hand I started running towards the school that I had left so abruptly without word.

A tall girl with dark hair stood waiting at the gate. I recognized her instantly as Rebecca, the girl that roomed with me most of my time at school. She flung herself at me as soon as she saw me. A large grin forming on her face as well as a few tears.

" I cant believe its actually you! I'm so happy. I missed you." She cried but whipped her tears away instantly. " Ignore that. Emotions are running high." She said in a monotonous voice. That was the thing about Rebecca, she didn't show emotion although she had once admitted to being able to read others. _I didn't believe her then...now...well._.I_ have wings, it would be hypocritical if I said that was all make believe. _" This way." She said as she yanked me forwards towards the school.

We ran past surprised student and shocked teachers. Nobody tried to stop us though.

There was a large crowd of girls surrounding my dorm room. That was when I heard a familiar voice.

" And where do you think your taking all of Cassandra's stuff? Are you really her brothers? She never talked about you? Don't think I'll just let you walk out of here!" Opal's stern voice echoed off the walls. She sounded stressed.

" Just get out of the way, will ya." a deep masculine voice demanded. There was a collective gasp from all the younger girls and then a loud 'thrump'.

We squeezed our way to the front of the crowd to see a man lying flat on his back with Opal standing over him with a look of satisfaction on her pretty face.

" Never lay a hand on a stranger. You'll never know what tricks they have up their sleeves." She said with a sarcastic laugh. She's flipped him...that much was obvious.

" Crap, Mark? Are you okay.?" Said with twin in concern. " Look, we don't want any trouble. We just want to move our sisters things. Its time everyone should start to move on. She isn't coming back." Jon said calmly. He actually looked upset. Which is a curious motion in itself.

" What are you going to do with her things?" I asked as if I was an innocent bystander. Mark, who was just getting off the floor, answered me.

" Sell it. Give it to charity. Maybe burn it." He said maliciously. The crowd had gone silent. Utterly dead. Then whispers broke out like the buzzing of a hive.

" Its her..."

"She back..."

" Where's she been..."

" OMG!..."

" What's she wearing?..."

" I think I'll just take it off your hands. I wouldn't want my stuff thrown off a building or anything...its bad for the environment." I said jokily.

" Airi? Is that you?" Jon said. His face broke out into a smile. It freaked me out a little.

" No its the easter bunny." I heard one girl say sarcastically. Jon came forwards and before I could react he was...hugging me...and crying.

" I'm so sorry...I sorry I was such a bad brother...please forgive me." He wailed. I stood there motionlessly. What the hell was going on. " I never wanted to. Mark made me. He used to beat me up if I didn't." he cried regretfully.

I couldn't override what my genes were screaming at me to do. What's a few punches compared to being killed by Tyki.

" Your forgiven. Its fine. That was years ago. I'm over it." I said as much to convince myself as to convince him. But he was such a blubbering mess that I couldn't really stay mad at him for something he was bullied into doing.

" Your such a mardy little shit." Mark said with poison in his voice. " Whatever. It going." Mark said as he barged past the girls. Yarrow stepped out infront of me and smirked at Mark. Mark looked taken back. " What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled.

Yarrow put his arm around my shoulders. " I'm here with my cousin. Speaking of which...are you going to let him barge past these little girls like that."

I grinned, seeing instantly where this was going. Some of the older girls took steps back and moved the younger with them, knowing smiled set on their faces.

I walked forwards slowly. My fist clenched at my side.

" You should treat people with more respect." I said and kicked my leg straight out. Its arc heading for his meaty head. A hand suddenly flashed out and grabbed me around the ankle.

Mark smirked at me.

My right foot caught.

I'm helpless...is what he must think.

I suddenly jumped and twisted in the air. His hold on me keeping me elevated. My left foot swung round and kicked him in the shoulder. He went down like a rock.

He didn't get up. Unconscious. Ha.

88888888*88888888

Please review.

Reviews are like gold to me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I down own anything...well...except for Cassandra.**_

**Truth of Mirrors**

I stood in front of Yarrow and Passiflora, In Passiflora's room, Surrounded by boxes that were filled with all my worldly possessions.

" How are you planning on taking this all back with you?" Yarrow asked as he looked around at our feet. "How are you going to get back at all? Do you even know?"

I shrugged. " I was planning on using Road's gate. As for all the stuff...I'll just have to carrying it with me." I said simply.

You may be wondering how we got back from my school. Well...Jon called his boyfriend and he gave us a lift home after mark had drove away and left his twin stranded. Yes you heard right. Jon has a boyfriend. He was really nice. He took us to McD's.

He also mentioned that he was a fan of mine that attended all of my fencing tournaments. Coincidently that is where he met Jon, who was looking for me.

" What is Road's gate?" Passiflora asked as she tilted her head to one side.

" Roads is a relative of mine. She has this handy power that lets her open doors into other worlds." I explained as I sat down on the bed.

" Is that how you got their in the first place?" Passiflora questioned. I shook my head. " Well...how did you get their?"

I frowned as I remember. " I got a phone call. Someone asked me to answer 'yes or no'. I said yes and _boom,_ light exploded from the phone and I was on a London street."

" Who called?" Yarrow asked with a frown, staring down at his own phone.

"Note a clue." I sung.

" What! You didn't even try to find out who sent you to a random world? The curiosity would have killed me."

" At first I tried to find out who had call me. But then there was fighting and training. Dying and more fighting. It just sort of slipped my mind." Yarrow looked concerned as I said it all as if it happened every day. Well...for me it did.

" don't you want to know who called you." Passiflora inquired. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

" Of course I want to know. It just doesn't seem like like I'll find out any time soon."

" I called you." A voice suddenly whispered through the room. Passiflora screamed and fell of the bed. Yarrow's head whipped around searching for the voice. But I sat frozen.

That voice was familiar. It was also impossible.

" Its not impossible, Airi. Just a little improbable." The voice laughed. Passiflora suddenly gasped and pointed.

" There's a boy in my mirror!" She shouted in shock. My head turned as in slow motion and I found myself staring at a familiar set of golden eyes. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he smiled a knowing sort of grin. Stars lined his forehead.

I stood and made my way to stand in front of the large mirror. I raised my head as if in a dream and lowered it onto the glass. It was warm.

" How? Your dead. I felt you die." I said in a strained voice. " Neah"

He grinned. " Yep. I am dead. That's a certainty. The how...?well...we are connected its not exactly hard to make my spirit show itself to you."

" is he your boyfriend?" Passiflora said quietly from my side. I jumped in fright. I didn't even hear her step next to me.

Neah was laughing again. " I'm not her boyfriend." he said as he wiped away an imaginary tear. " I'm her brother." Passiflora and Yarrow stared back with confused faces. " Well surely she told you about me...she didn't. I'm hurt Airi." He put a hand to his heart. " completely forgetting about your twin brother."

" What?" Exclaimed Yarrow and Passiflora. But before I could answer a hand wrapped around my hand that was still on the mirrors flat surface. I felt myself being pulled through.

" Cassandra!" Yarrow shouted and made a grab for me. A bright light issued from the mirror and I found myself closing my eyes.

" Its time that you returned. Allen's very worried."

" He hates me." I said feebly as my awareness faded.

" _She a Noah. She deserves everything that's coming to her." Allen said coldly. A tear fell from his eye. " That's what people will say. We have to make sure she feels loved. We cant let this separate us." _

_Lenalee wrapped an arm around Allen for comfort. _

" _Your right. Lets go brake her out." Komui said as he stood._

The scene that Neah planted in my head repeated until everything went dark and I lost consciousness.

**U**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*UU*U

**Just a sort one. A massive Cliffhanger. **

**TWIN! dun dun deeerrrrrrrr...**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own. -man!

**Sorry for being gone for sooooo long. I've been realllllllyyy busy. But I'm off from uni for a bit so I've got plenty of time to update you you all…..if your still there lol.**

**Plans**

My eyes slowly opened to the glaring sun. I blinked constantly to get my eyes to adjust to the harsh light. As soon as my eyes did focus I noticed that I was no longer sitting in Passiflora's room. In fact…it seems that I wasn't inside at all. Somehow I had gotten outside.

_But…how?_

It all came back to me in a sudden flash. Neah, my brother, facing me in the mirror and pulling me through. Back into the past. Where I belong. I sat up and groaned when I realised that I was still in night clothes. Such a bother. He could have at least waited until morning to pull me through a portal. He had no consideration for his younger sister.

I stood up and surveyed my surrounding. Only then did I notice the unconscious person on the floor.

Yarrow lay a little away from me with his arm over his head.

What the hell? How the heck did he get here? I remembered the grip I felt around my foot as I was pulled into the mirror and realised that he had been pulled through with me. Oh crap! I nudged him with my foot.

"oi, Yarrow. Wake up. Sleeping on the streets is a sure way to get yourself killed by some passing akuma." He rolled over and muttered for 'five more minutes' under his breath. "Get up! You're not at home anymore."

He opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily. His eyes suddenly widened when he noticed that we were no longer at his house.

" Where the hell are we?" He said as he got to his feet and did a full circle of searching. "Where's my house?" He asked me with serious eyes. I could see that he already knew what had happened.

" Neah. He transported us through the portal network. I have no clue how he did it though. It's not his power." I frowned. I hadn't thought of that when I work up. How exactly did he do it? He was also responsible for bringing me back here many months ago. That phone call was him. How is it possible?

"I saw a documentary about twins once. Some of them have this shared mind thing and know when the other is in danger. Maybe that's how he did it. Tapped into your powers?" I stared at Yarrow as if I had never seen him before.

How did he find the answer first?

" It is plausible…"

"You also said that he's dead. So maybe he has the power to do whatever he likes now." I shuddered. That was a scary thought. If Neah was left to do whatever he felt like the world would be a very different place. I expect that trees would grow money and chocolate would rain from the sky.

Not a bad world actually…

"so…how do we get back? We are going back right?" Yarrow questioned. I looked away from him.

"You're going back. But I'm staying." I said in a quiet voice.

"Hell no! You are not staying here on your own. You told me all about that black order thing. They can't be trusted. What if they hurt you again? It's too dangerous and as your cousin I forbid you." He said firmly. It made me flutter a little inside. He had called us family. Even though we weren't truly related.

" It's too dangerous here for you. I grew up in this world and your world. I think I know the differences better that you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere that your not." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. It was at that point that I realised what we must look like fighting on the street in nothing but our undergarments.

"Fine. You can stay." He fist bumped the air. " But only for a while. As soon as you become endangered I'm sending you back. No arguments."

"Don't worry. I'll be really careful from now on. I'll stick to you like glue." He promised.

"You all have to follow the rules that I set. If I say run, you run. Don't wait for me. Just run and I'll come find you afterwards." He looked hesitant but after some thought nodded his head. "Good. Thanks." I signed in relive.

" Shouldn't we look for some other clothes? We kinda stick out." Yarrow said with a lobsided grin. I smirked.

" You got that right. We're basically committing a crime right now." I said with a laugh. I glance around the empty streets of London. There were only a few people out. But I spotted what I was looking for in record timing. Not a clothes shop but a akuma. "Stay close to me and don't say anything." I said as I held out my hand for his.

He gripped my hand in his big ones. The were clammy, it seems Yarrow was more freighted then he let on. I pulled him towards the man that looked around Yarrows age and size and smiled at him. He was a higher level akuma, He wore smart clothes that indicated that he wasn't exactly poor. He was also good looking. With his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you two?" He spoke to Yarrow.

" Yes you can. We're in need of some new clothes. Go buy us some. We'll be waiting in that park. Got it?" I spoke in a icy calm voice. The akuma glared at m e and smiled. His smile was too stretched and looked as if it would rip his skin. Yarrow's hand tighten around mine.

"How About I just kill you." He said manically. I let the pentacles on my forehead show. His demeanour instantly changed. He took a step back and lowered his head in respect. "I'm sorry Miss Noah. I didn't know it was you. I'll do what you ask of straight away." He said and with that he was running towards the nearest shop.

" I thought he was going to kill us." Yarrow commented letting all his air out in a puff.

" He was. But then he changed his mind." I removed the stigmata from my head and pulled Yarrow into the cover of the park.

We sat down on a bench that was blocked by trees. Yarrow looked stricken. I patted his hand. " I know it's hard to get used too. That man wasn't even human anymore. An akuma is a metal skeleton with a human soul attached. The boy that they use is of the one that called them back." I said glumly.

" That's horrible. How could someone do that?" he said with fury in his voice.

" Well, you can understand why a human would want to bring back someone that they love as for why the creator would do it….well…he's building an army to overthrow the human race and god. Being cast out of heaven isn't really a very enjoyable thing. It makes people angry."

Yarrow looked at me with a sad expression. " It sounds as if your speaking from experience." I shrugged. "He's back!" Yarrow suddenly exclaimed.

I turned around on the bench and replaced my icy expression. The boy had two large bag with him. He knelt down and bowed his head to me. " I have the clothing you requested Miss Noah. I hope they are to your liking." I took the bag from him and opened them. Inside one of the bags I found two pairs of shoes. A pair of brown leather boots for me and black business shoes for Yarrow. The other bag contained a black suit not unlike the one that our akuma friend was wearing and a long grey wool coat. There was also a beautiful deep green dress in the bag. That was obviously for me, with a black velvet shrug that was very heavy.

" This is fantastic. You did a marvellous job. Thankyou." I said with a smile. The akuma looked startled.

" Thankyou Miss Noah. I'm very glad you like them. Are you in further need of my service." He asked respectfully.

" No. thankyou. You may be on your way now." He started to walk away. I felt bad for what I was about to do. I closed my eyes. "innocence activate." I breathed. I opened my eyes as energy flooded into me and my wings exploded from my back without any pain for once. My wings let off an unearthly glow and where that light touched it cleansed. It hit the akuma within seconds of being activated and he turned to dust. I put away my wings.

"You killed him. He just turned to dust." Yarrow said amazed.

" that is the duty of an exorcist. To send those tortured souls back to god." I said with a soft smile. Yarrow nodded.

"Lets get changing then. Err….where do we change?" Yarrow stood up and glanced around. I grinned. "No way! You want us to change here? In a public park?"

"Just go into that bush. Nobody will see." I said as I handed him his clothes and went off behind a huge oak with mine. I took my p.j's off and folded them. Thank god I was still wearing my bra. A good one is hard to come by in these times. The dress was soft and easy to get on. It flowed to the floor and was lined with silk with a fluffy black underskirt. The overcoat was just as soft and as I put it on I remembered the one I had at the black order. These were not fighting clothes. These were the clothes of someone with noble blood. The akuma, that I didn't even get the name of, chose well. There was even a cute star broach pinned onto the overcoat. I put on my boots and laced them up. Perfect fit. I smiled happily and stepped out of the bush.

Yarrow was already sitting on the bench. He looked funny in the suit. It was a good fit. Yarrow just looked too grown up wearing it.

" How do I look?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed.

" Like a victorian gentleman. Now, shall we go get some breakfast?"

The streets had livened up whilst we had been changing. There were now stalls lining the streets and people milling around trying to get their moneys worth. It was really busy. " give me your hand again Yarrow. I don't want you to get lost in this crowd." I reached back for him….and came up with nothing. I spun around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Yarrow?" I spoke loudly and looked around. Where the hell had he gone? I told him to stay close. I told him. "Fuck"

I ran the same way that we had come, searching , searching, searching.

Anything could have happened to him. He could have been killed. He's my responsibility. I have to find him.

I ran around for what felt like hours with no inkling of where he could be. I had shouted my voice raw, asked people if they had seen him, ran around London like a complete frantic idiot. But Yarrow was nowhere to be found.

My heart was beating frantically. It felt as if it would jump out of my skin or shatter into a million pieces .

_I told him to stay close to me. I __**told **__him._

The sun had started to set and I was close to tear as I sat down on the same bench we had started on. I put my head in my hands. The tears refused to come. Just like they had for years. #

I had lost him. I was supposed to protect him.

"Miss Walker? You are Miss Cassandra Walker correct?" My head whipped up and I was confronted with a familiar face. Not Yarrow though. No, It was bookman. But he looked strange…younger.

I closed off my emotions. "That's me. What do you want?" I said in a neutral voice. He looked at me with that condescending look of his and handed me a letter. It was a little worse for wear and it was addressed to me. " Who's it from?" I asked.

" Read it and you'll find out."

I opened the letter carefully and started to read.

**To my dear Cassandra, **

**I hope this letter finds you well and you haven't killed yourself looking for me. If you haven't already guessed at what has happened let me explain. **

**That day that we arrived in the past I only spent an hour at best with you before I was transported to an earlier time line. At first I had no clue at what was transpiring and then it came to me when I searched for you. **

**We no longer shared the same time.**

**Your brother had transported me back to a different point in time. Kind of like the angels from doctor who. Lol. **

**On my first day of looking for you, I found someone else. A beautiful girl with long red hair. She saved me from getting killed by one of those akuma. Her name was Anna. Well, her Anna at the time was Anna. She was a bookman and a year later we got married and had a son. He's named after me. But we mostly call him Junior. **

**I write you this letter in the case of my demise. As a bookman and I know that it could come at any time and I would not want you to go on not knowing what happened to me.**

**I am extremely happy. I love my wife and son. So Thank you. You gave me this life. When you see Neah, thank him as well.**

**Goodbye my Dear Cousin. I love you.**

**Yarrow Bookman.**

I looked up and at Bookman. " Yarrow wrote this letter. Where is he?" I asked loudly, staring at bookman with wide eyes.

Bookman looked at the floor. I felt my heart plumpet.

"No. No. He can't be. Don't tell me he…"

"Last month we were attacked by akuma. Far too many than we could handle. My daughter and Yarrow died protecting their son. I only just managed to escape with him." He said solemly. I got up from the bench and punched a wall. I don't know why. It just made me feel better to let out my frustration. The wall crumbed under the pressure and released a small green glowing crystal. A little piece of innocence.

"He lost an eye. Didn't he?" Bookman looked surprised at my statement.

" Indeed."

I looked down at the letter and nodded. " I suppose my brother knew what he was doing then. But he could have clued me in." I handed the innocence over to bookman. He didn't take it. " It belongs to your grandson. Put it in a hammer he'll like that." With that I started to walk away.

" where are you going?" Bookman asked.

" Home"

**Well well well. That's another chapter that bites the dust. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own -man_

**Another chapter? In such a sort amount of time. You guys are so lucky. XD Thank you to everyone that reviewed. They seriously make my day. I just love to read them. So the longer the better. Also the more reviews I get the bigger the chapters are. It's true….because I just made it up *nods head* For every review (off a different person) I shall write 500 words!**

**Anyway….enjoy….**

**Not Alone**

I walked for a week. Gathering information. It seems as though I was eleven years away from the time that I needed to be in. What purpose does Neah have for sending me here. Did he do it as a joke. A kind of 'you want to see your friends again, now just wait 11 years.' I did want to see them again. Almost desperately. I left to abruptly and having Yarrow with me reminded me of why I didn't like to be alone.

Thinking of Yarrow made me think of the letter I still had in my pocket and in turn…of Lavi. To think that Lavi would actually turn out to be a relative….I shook my head. Every time I thought of it made me feel sick. I just didn't know why. I got this sick feeling my stomach and it makes me want to curl up in a ball and not move from hours.

I did that the other day. It basically made me a sitting duck for akuma and I almost got myself killed. _What was this feeling? Why did I feel so sick? Is it because I'm in the wrong time? Is that it?_

I had so many questions but no one to voice them out to. I'm so _lonely._

I sat down on the frozen ground. I'd walked to Dover and got a ferry to France. Don't ask me why. I just felt as if I needed to go to France.

_Would I have to wait 11 years to get back? I tried to use Road's door again, and again it failed. Why was it not working? I punched the ground. It's so frustrating. I just want to go home._ I put my head in my hands and huffed.

I'm so silly. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I never have anywhere that I can go_. I'm alone. I live alone and I'll die alone._

"Miss? Are you alright, Miss?" A child's voice asked sweetly. " Are you crying? Miss? Look at me and I promise I'll make you smile."

I huffed. "I'm not crying. I'm sleeping. So go away." I said not looking up."

"I'm not going to fall for that, Miss. Plus you're all dirty. Are you alright?" The child asked again. I groaned. He just wasn't going to leave me alone was he? I laughed suddenly. I was just talking about being alone and here this child comes away to offer me company and I just want to send him away_. I must be crazy._

I looked up. The boy looked about 5 with brown hair and big blue-grey eyes. He grinned at me from behind his clown make-up. I smiled at how silly he looked. He held out a little daisy to me.

"See? I told you I could make you smile again." I told the flower that was offered to me. "My name is Allen. What's yours?"

I froze. No way! "Allen? Where are you kid?" A deep voice called. Allen reached for my hand and pulled me. I got up from my sitting position and followed him. Still in shock.

Is this what Neah had planned? We rounded a corner hidden by trees and came across a much taller clown carrying a big suitcase.

"Allen? Who is that with you? Come to me quickly." The clown said as he reached forward and took Allen's hand out of my own. He took two steps back and shielded Allen. " Who are you?" He asked in a cold voice.

I couldn't stop myself. It was sudden and defiantly unexpected. It was all too much.

I started to cry.

For the first time in almost 12 years I started to cry, and I just couldn't stop.

I couldn't see through the haziness of my eyes as tear poured down my dusty checks and left pink trails. Mana looked shocked and guilty. Allen ran out from behind him and over to me as I collapse to the ground.

"Mana! You made her cry. Say sorry!" Allen said angrily as he stroked my hair. "shhhh. Its okay. Mana didn't mean to scare you. Its going to be okay now."

With that it just made me cry harder. The ground around me started to shake and the sky flooded me with light. _It was as if God was answering my call._

I had to stop crying. Allen looked frightened. I started to take shallow breaths and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. A hank-a-chief was handed to me and I wiped my face clean of tears. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Miss. I know not a lot of people like clowns and it was wrong of me to shout at you." He patted my head and it was like I was a child again, like I'd had a bad dream and gone to Mana to comfort me. " My name is Mana. This is my son, Allen. Although I'm sure you already know that. What's your name, Miss?"

He was kneeling before me but he still had a weary expression on his face.

" It's me." I croaked. "It's Airi..." I said as I wiped away more tears. It had gone dark again since I had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Mana asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

I looked at him in the face. "I said, my name is Airi, Airi Walker. Moron." I was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug. His hand went to the back of my head an pressed me into his chest.

"You silly, silly girl. I have been worried sick. Where in the world have you been? Don't you dare do this to me again. I thought you were dead too." He said, whispering the last part. Mana was crying now I noticed and Allen looked very out of place. I opened my arm to Allen and he only hesitated for a second before he allowed me to pull him into a hug.

I don't know how long me sat there hugging and crying and laughing but both mine and Allen's stomach's brought us out of our hug.

"Hungry are you? Well, we better get to the next town over and started working for our dinner and board for the night." Mana didn't let go of my hand as he stood up and I didn't let go of Allen's. Mana raised as eyebrow. "Already attached I see." I grinned at him.

" Allen is so cute. I just want to keep him forever." I said letting go of mana's hand and leaning down to take Allen's other hand. He pulled away before I could take it with a stricken look on his face.

"Don't its really ugly. I don't want you see, big sister." He looked away from me "You'll hate me."

I flicked him on the head. He looked shocked. "Don't be stupid bean spout. I wouldn't hate you just because of your hand. Its not ugly either, or a disfiguration. It's a part of you. Also, the only way that I could hate you is if you stole my food or drew on my face whilst I was trying to sleep." I remembered Lavi doing that. I hit him with my sword.

" Really?" Allen asked.

" No I just made all of that up. Of course, Really." I rolled my eyes. Allen's small body was suddenly hugging me.

"Thankyou." I picked him up and carried him over to where mana was already walking.

Yeah. Thank you Neah. I smiled as I walked with my family.

we travelled from that moment from town to town. We performed as a family. Mana would play the violin whilst I sang to it. Allen would juggle. Following the turns of the song perfectly like a play. It was the most fun I had had in ages. I didn't want it to end.

But…every night I would end up getting the letter out from Yarrow. I would think of my friends at the black order and my appetite would disappear.

We sat around a fire in a little cottage. Mana was making stew over a small fire and it smelt delicious. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it. My belly rumbled. Allen laughed.

" Your always hungry Airi. Do you ever stop eating." Allen asked with a small smile.

" Airi has always been a pig Allen. That's why no one will ever want to marry her. That way she'll stay with us forever." Mana laughed.

I pouted. " That's so mean. There are plenty of people out there that want to express their undying love to me."

" Name one." Mana prompted. I thought about it for a second and then a splitting pain went through my head. It felt like my head was being ripped in two. I pressed my hands to me head and closed my eyes in the hope of closing out the pain. "see, you can't can you?" Mana laughed totally oblivious to the pain in my head.

"Airi?" Allen asked quietly from beside me. I tried to answer him but I couldn't think through the pain, let alone talk. " Mana! Something's wrong!" I felt Allen grab my hand. I clenched my teeth and the pain disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"What is wrong?" Mana asked as he knelt in front of me. I shook my head.

"Just a little migraine. I have been singing and dancing all day. I'm just tired so hurry up with the food, old man." I joked.

"yeah yeah. It's coming."

Headaches were a common thing for me. I would get them from time to time. Mainly from not getting enough sleep and lately with all the traveling I hadn't had much of it.

I had been noticing that when Allen and I would fall to sleep my brother would go out. This had been going on for a month. Every few days he would slip out into the night. I didn't follow him. I trusted my brother, he would have a good reason for keeping this from me.

Today marked the second month that I had been travelling with Allen and Mana. We sat in a small restaurant, I had earned a lot of money dancing and singing on the streets so we had decided that a treat was in order. Plus, Mana had decided that today would be Allen's sixth birthday and we were kind of having a mini party.

We could order anything that we wanted off the menu. For Allen it was a dream come true and he order such strange combinations and asked for it to all come at once. This was because he wanted to dip his chips in his ice cream. This had nothing to do with me. I swear.

I took another sip from my water and felt in burn down my throat. I had been singing my voice raw. I really needed a day off.

" You okay?" Mana asked. Eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked at him and frowned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

" You just haven't looked yourself for the past few days. You seem pale." I blinked in confusion. I felt perfectly fine.

" My throat is a bit delicate. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold."

That's was exactly what I came down with. The day after I couldn't get out of bed, I felt so ill. I wasn't alone in my pain either. Allen had gotten the cold too. Or maybe the dribbling nosed child had given it to me. Little brat.

I coughed again and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. My hand knocked it slightly and it went crashing to the floor. "oops" I whispered as it hit the ground. Mana came running in holding a bowl of soup for Allen. He had a worried look on his face until he saw me staring at the wall as if I could deny that I had had any part in breaking the glass.

He wasn't buying it.

" Airi you need to be a little more careful." He told me off as he picked up the broken shards.

" S'not my fault. It just fell."

" Yeah, Like I'll believe that. you, little miss, are a compulsive liar. " he rolled his eyes. "you really need to work on being believable."

"I'm sick. You should let me sleep. Meany" I said and rolled away from him and fell asleep almost instantly

When I woke up Allen was standing over my bed. He didn't look sick anymore. That's so unfair.

I tried to sit up but my arms failed me. A cough racked my body and water formed at the corner of my eyes from the pressure. Allen flailed about and came up with some water which he promptly handed to me. I took the glass from him and felt it slip from my fingers. The water splashed onto the bed sheets and all over me. I continued to cough putting my hand over my mouth to stop my germs from getting out.

The coughing stopped and I swiped my hand on the cover. Not very hygienic I know, but still. Allen suddenly cried out. I glanced at him in worry. Is he hurt?

"Dad! Come quick!" Allen shouted at the top of his voice. He was crying. I got out of bed with a rush of adrenaline.

Mana came running into the room. "what happened?"

" I don't know. He just started…." I spoke out. Mana looked at me in shock and then I started to fall sideways. Mana rushed to my side and stopped me from falling. He looked stricken.

" Why are you out of bed?" mana asked in concern on the verge of shouting. I was confused.

" I thought Allen might me hurt. He started crying suddenly." My head lolled to the side and rested on mana's shoulder. He picked me up off the floor and started moving through the house.

"Allen, stay here. Lock the doors and don't let anyone in but me or your sister. Understood." Allen nodded frantically.

"where are you going?" He patted Allen's head.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon."

With that Mana carried me into the night. I shivered in the cold although mana only wore a short shirt and I wore a long fluffy dressing gown. Mana protected me from the harsh winds and carried me into a little pub in the middle of town. The room was empty except for a few people. The target we were walking towards was a man wearing a long black coat. It took me a while to recognise it.

An exorcist.

Not only that, but someone familiar.

He turned around and stared at me brother and shock his head. "You shouldn't have brought her out. Do you want to kill her?" he asked as he downed the last of his wine.

" I didn't know what else to do. She's getting worse." Mana pleaded with the man.

"So you brought her to me, huh?" he took a drag of a cigarette. "she's pretty, so I might help."

"I don't need your help. Stupid Cross." I spat at him and tried to wriggle my way out of my brother's arms.

By now everyone in the small room was staring at the three of us. A man in the far left corner got up and suddenly changed.

I knew it instantly. Akuma.

The big ball like robot split from the man. The pain in my head intensified as Cross got out his gun and shot the akuma dead. I put my hands to my head and let out a silent scream. I hadn't felt a pain like this since I had died that one time.

"AIRI!" Mana shouted as I convulsed in his arms. He was crying. Cross strode across the room and put a hand to me forehead. Everything went dark.

3rd POV

Cassandra, also know recently as Airi, went limp in her brothers arms. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down to a more gentle rhythm. Cross took the hand away from her head and stepped back with a frown on his face. He was younger than the last time Airi had seen him. Almost 10 years younger. His red hair was shorted and his coat looked new. The gold and black of a general.

"what did you do?" mana asked as he stared down at his youngest sibling.

" I put her into a deep sleep. She shouldn't be in anymore pain. She won't stay like that though. Ant of those episodes could be her last." Cross said gravely.

"What's wrong with her?" Mana asked as he tried to digest this information.

"You told me she was of the Noah clan." Cross said as he puffed on a smoke. Mana nodded.

"She is a Noah." He confirmed.

" Did she also tell you that she is an exorcist?" mana looked at Cross with wide eyes. " I guess she didn't. This girl is an innocence combatable. That's the reason that she is so sick, her innocence and her had been separated for far too long."

"She isn't an exorcist. My Airi isn't anyway." He looked down at the girl in his arms. " This must not be my sister."

"No, she is defiantly who you say she is." He picked up a bottle from the bar and downed it. "it's all in her memories. Miss Walker has left her innocence in the future. To survive she must collect it."

"you mean, go back? To the future?" He could feel his sister getting further and further out of his reach even though he was holding her so closely in his arms. He had to let her go.

Allen would be heart broken.

"she must go as soon as possible. As soon as she wakes up. Or the next time she falls asleep she may not wake up."

"How do we send her back?"

"I can help with that." A little girl said as she skipped into the room swinging a pumpkin umbrella.

**Oh dear. What the heck is happening to our poor Cassey? And Road showing up out of nowhere. What is with that creepy little girl?**

**Okay. So you know the drill. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**_

**Again. Thank you go much for all the reviews they make me sooooooo happy to read. As promised 5oo words for every review I received XD **

**A Curse to be Loved**

The two men stared at the little girl that had walked in just over an hour ago with the pledge of taking the still unconscious girl back to her own time. The explanation that Road Camelot gave was sketchy at best.

"so…your saying that you can use your door to take her back." Mana said suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?" He said coldly with hardly hidden contempt.

Road only grinned and spun around. "You should trust me because your brother did." She said happily. Cross didn't say anything. He already knew this. Having been in contact with the 14th longer than he had Mana. "Plus. If I wanted you dead you would already be dead." She laughed.

" We should trust her. It wouldn't matter if we didn't anyway. When Airi wakes up she'll be dead within the week. So whats the difference?" Cross said with a shrug.

Mana seemed shocked but it quickly turned to anger. "The difference is that she can spend that time with her family!" he looked down at his sleeping sister. They were discussing her future and she wouldn't even know. What would she do when she woke up? When she woke up in a place that she didn't know? Being taken away from her only family. Would she be alright? Would she be safe? Would she be happy?

" It's your choice Mana." Road said with a smile. She was hiding her concern for the girl. After all she was her family too. Road only wanted her safe.

" Take her. I'm trusting you, please don't betray that." Mana said in a hollow voice as he handed his sister over to Road. Road carried her with surprising strength.

Having the girl in her arm made he look strangely in proportional. A purple door opened behind her.

"Take her to a group of finders. Don't approach them though; they'll be suspicious of the girl. " Cross said as he puffed out smoke.

" Farewell." Mana said as he stroked the hair black from his sisters face. She looked so young and defenceless lying there.

Road turned around and disappeared through her door. As she went Mana collapsed to the ground.

"Allen will be heartbroken." He whispered softly.

"He'll most likely forget her in time. Children's minds are like sieves."

Many years later

Road skipped around the little town looking for finders. She smiled happily and hummed. Airi was lying inside her dream world perfectly safe and asleep.

A man in a beige clergy outfit walked straight past her to a group of other men. She grinned.

"Found them" She sang to herself and disappeared into the door again. She retrieved Airi from the closed off world and lay her down in the grass not too far away from town.

Road had changed Airi's clothes whist in the room and she now wore a blue summer dress and her blonde hair was in ringlets at her shoulders.

Road left her there. She could only stay in the future for a short while, just like Airi her body could not withstand being out of her own time. The power of time travel was not even available to Road herself. She had used Airi's own powers to get there and the only way that had been possible was because of the ring that Neah had left.

He had probably known what was going to happen. He was strange like that. It wasn't a power that be possessed but I could have been.

Road's door vanished as a group of finders came from the trees. They didn't see the girl lying on the grass at first and almost walked straight past her. What stopped them was a shout of surprise as an akuma appeared above them. The akuma did not stop to kill them but stopped above the girl, it pointed its gun at her.

" I'll be taking your innocence girl." It laughed. The Finders acted quickly as they set up a barrier and aimed it at the akuma. They managed to halt the akuma's attack as two finders ran forward and tried to wake the sleeping girl.

She lay still and unmoving. A finder checked for a pulse and nodded to his comrade as they picked her up between them and ran back to the group. Another finder was calling in the attack.

" We're under attack. We've also found a girl that may have innocence, she's unconscious but breathing. She won't wake up. Requesting medical assistance. " He spoke into the phone on his back.

"sending re-enforcement now." Reever's voice came through the phone. As soon as he spoke a gate opened and two exorcists walked out. A woman and a man. The man was tall and bulky and strings shot from his fingers as he killed the akuma. The woman was tall and slender with dark rings around her eyes.

" It that all of them?" Miranda asked.

The finders nodded. "More might be coming . The girl is over here. That akuma was going to kill her. He said that she had innocence. She was already sleeping when we found her."

" Her breathing sound fine. Her hearts a little unsteady but I would say she's mostly healthy. We better get her back to HQ so she can be examined." Marie said and walked forward to the girl. Miranda gave out a sound of surprise as she joined Marie. "What is it Miranda?"

" Its Cassandra!" Miranda exclaimed and knelt down to her. She started crying in joy. Marie stood there in shock and then smiled. Miranda put a hand to her head and Cassandra's eyes opened slowly.

Cassandra/Airi POV

A cold hand was pressed to my forehead and I slowly opened my eyes. The sun shone brightly and I couldn't see. I screwed my eyes up and tried to blink the pain away. Speaking of pain, I no longer felt as weak as I had. My body no longer felt hot and cold as the same time and my headache had all but gone. My muscles felt hurt and felt stiff but that was it.

Mana must have gotten me to a doctor of something.

I opened my eyes again and stared up. A smile awaited me. But it wasn't the smile that I wanted to see.

In fact. It filled me with dread. I looked around more and saw more people that I recognised.

I was back.

I was back and mana wasn't here.

I was back, which meant that Mana was no longer in this world.

My heart filled with pain and felt a piece of me die inside. All the good feelings that I had had for the past few weeks had disappeared and left a hole of sadness.

I had lost my family all over again. How many times would this happen before I found peace? I was cursed. That was the only explanation.

To get close to someone, only to have them taken away. Over and over and over again.

I looked up at Miranda and hid my pain behind a smile.

" been a while." I said. My voice slurred and I sounded drunk to my own ears. My throat still hurt and I coughed. " How've you been?"

" Where have you been? Master has been out of his mind with worry. Not to mention half the order." My old teammate said with a little quiver in his voice. He sounded like he saw going to cry.

" Sorry." I said softly. " I had some things that needed to be done." I saw his hand. Two of his fingers were missing. I frowned. He also looked quite beaten up, so did Miranda. "What happened to you two?" I coughed again but this time a little blood came out on to my hand. A finder handed me some water.

" Take small sips" he instructed. He was an older man with a kind face. He looked concerned for me. I drank the water slowly as Marie Propped me up.

" never mind what happened to us. What happened to you? Why are you so weak, so ill?" Miranda asked. I shrugged.

" I think Allen gave me the flu." I had spoken without thinking and I put a hand to my mouth.

Miranda and Marie looked surprised.

"Allen is with you! Where is he? Is he alright?" Miranda babbled. What she said confused me.

"He's not with me. He should be with you at the black order. I've been in the past for a while with my brother. The Allen that I was talking about has just turned six. Why don't you know where Allen is? What happened while I was away? How long have I been gone?" I spoke quickly.

Miranda looked suddenly guilty and afraid. Her expression concerned me.

"You've been to the past? How did you get there?" Marie asked.

They were trying to avoid my questions.

" I asked you first. Tell me."

Marie shook his head. "You first."

I glared at him and realised to could see me because he was blind. " I'm not telling before you do. " I said petulantly.

I was suddenly picked up into the air my Marie. " I'll let komui tell you. It's better if you hear it from him. He can give you all the details."

My heart leapt a little. " marie, your scaring me. Please…"

He ignored me and carried me into the ark. Well. If they were still using the gate then Allen had to be okay. Otherwise the gate would have closed down and the ark with it.

There were guards positioned outside of the doors. The took a number from Miranda and asked Marie for his own. I was also asked for one but Marie said that I was new and didn't have one yet.

Why did he lie to them?

He continued to carry me through into the order. If I was walking I would have frozen in place. This wasn't the order I was used to. It was completely different. Hell. It was a different building.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked Marie quietly.

" The old building was destroyed in an akuma attack. There was no saving it." My eyes widened.

"Was anyone hurt?...wait, stupid question. Was anyone killed?" I asked fearing of what the answer would be.

" A few people in the science department were killed but this all happened months ago. A lot has happened since then." He frowned and a sadness burst through his eyes. " I'll let Komui explain." He said as Miranda opened a door into a small room.

Komui sat at the desk. His desk wasn't covered in papers and book like it usually was. It was more organised. He had a book out infront of him and didn't look up when we walked in.

" Is this the new compatible?" he said as he looked up from his book but what he was about to say next got stuck in his throat. "…cassandra?" He breathed. He got up suddenly and jumped clear over his desk to us. He fluttered around crazily looking for wounds I suspected. " Are you alright? Why is Marie carrying you? Where have you been?"

You'd think I was Lanalee the way he was acting.

"Im just a little ill. As for where I've been….well….I'm really sorry that I left so quickly. I got the wrong end of the stick after hearing half a conversation and I bolted. I didn't mean to worry anyone." I apologised. I had my head down.

"Yes. You did make a lot of people worry. But we're so glad your back." He lifted my chin and smiled. "Welcome home."

I smiled and asked what I'd been desperate to ask. "What happened while I was gone?"

Komui guested to the sofa that was a little away from his desk. Marie placed me on it carefully. Komui sat down next to me. The actions that they took worried me to no end. Someone only asked you to sit down if it's bad news.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Komui asked. "tea? Coffee? How about some soup? Would you like some soup?" I opened my mouth to refuse but he beat me too it. " Yes, soup. Marie? Please so get Cassandra some soup. Miranda could you get Reever for me." I knew a dismissal when I saw one. This was worse than I thought.

Miranda and Marie left hesitantly, looking back at me with an equal mix of sadness and concern. What had happened?

"Komui, tell me…" I prompted. Komui took me hand. I did not like where this was going.

" You've been gone for over three months. A lot has happened. I don't know how…" he broke off and gripped my hand tightly. " Two months ago the Noah attacked in number. They…well.."

"just spit it out!" I said angrily. Komui looked shocked but a tear slipped from his eye.

" Allen was confirmed as a Noah, Last week he escaped from the order with Tyki and Road. We don't know where he is."

They didn't know where he was? He was lost?

Komui continued. I had a feeling Allen's departure was not the worse news. "Kanda. Well…Kanda died in the same attack."

I froze. "Could you repeat that. I must of heard you wrong…." I broke off at his expression. "No. He can't die! He told me he couldn't! How can he be dead."

I felt sick. How could this be possible? There was no way that Kanda would just die…and yet.

Another piece fell away and made the hole in my heart bigger. I sat… my mind had gone blank. I couldn't even form words or understand what I felt.

I just felt broken. I felt hollow and unpleasantly cold. Tears refused to surface as I wallowed in pain.

" We also believe that General Cross is dead." This time Komui took a breath and looked me straight in the eyes. I don't know what he saw there but the grip on my hand tightened.

I'm sure it would have hurt if I could still felt pain. But I just felt numb.

Nothing else he could say would make this feeling worse.

" Lavi and Bookman are also missing. We don't know if they are alive or not. They were taken by the Noah."

I stand corrected.

It all became too much. Mana, Kanda, Cross, Allen, Lavi and bookman. All Gone. They could all be dead.

And where was I? Playing happy families in a past that doesn't matter. In a past I could not change.

My curse struck again.

Why did everyone I care for always leave me?

Airi. The meaning of the name is _to be loved. _What a joke.

" I suppose I should leave before Levrier find me here." I said in a dull voice. I don't think I would car if he did. I might possible kill him if he walked into the room right now.

" Levrier can no longer hurt you. It's an order from central. when you declared that you were neutral in the war he reported it to central and they second the motion. You are free to come and go as you please and any help that you issue would be most gratefully accepted." Komui said in a very business-like voice.

"I can stay?"

The door burst open as I said in and Lanalee ran in followed by half the science division.

All with huge smiled on their faces. But there was one among then with a look of disgust.

Levrier.

**Sooooooo…what did you think? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't won -man_

**Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing. They feed plot bunnies.**

**Action speak louder than word**

It had been a week since I had gotten back to my own time. I've had time to grieve my friends and family but it doesn't make anything better. I still felt that dreadful hollowness inside. I had tried to use my powers to time travel back to a time where I could same them. Regretfully the time period had been locked down. This could have only been the doing of my twin brother Neah. He had the power to stop me from using mine, even when he was dead it seems.

But he isn't really dead. He's slowly awakening and coming back. I mad mixed feeling about that whole situation. I felt overjoyed that I was getting my brother back and sorrowful because it would mean losing Allen. I've tried to think of alternatives, so that I could change the outcome. It wasn't impossible. I had an idea of what I could do but without Neah being in agreement with the plan that I had in mind, it wouldn't work.

There was no chance that Neah would agree. So the whole thing was out the window. There was no way that he would allow me to be the vessel. He would rather take Allen's life. Afterall, he didn't care what happened to Allen. He just wanted to become the millennium earl.

I had been sent on a total of four missions since I had been back. All of them had been solo and very dangerous. I had an inkling that someone wanted me dead. I wouldn't make killing me easy. One mission after another I had been sent all over the world looking for innocence that didn't exist in the places that I went.

A shame really when someone was going to such efforts to try and get rid of me in any way that I would turn up with a piece of innocence from a different place. I had only managed to do this twice though and there were rumours going around that I had destroyed the other pieces that I had been sent to look for.

It was such a perfect set up. Send me on a mission that might kill me to find innocence that doesn't exist. If I come back alive with no innocence then I must have betrayed the order and broken the innocence. There was only one person that had enough power to get away with this.

Three guesses who. Hitler-moustache, Leverrier or The inspector.

Fooled you. It's all the same person. _Sneaky little bastard._

I sat in the middle of a large hall with my sword over my lap. I saw supposed to be synchronising with the innocence in my blade but instead I was using my searching capabilities to scour the globe for Allen and Lavi.

" Jerry told me to give you this." Lanalee said as she came to sit by me. She had hardly left my side since I had returned to the order. She would have come on all my missions with me if she hadn't have been to swamped with her own.

Lanalee put a tray of food in front of me and smiled. It was a tray of mabu tofu and rice, with a huge serving of chocolate cake. I wasn't too hungry as of late but if I didn't eat in more than six hour Jerry would always send someone with food of some sort. Then that person would watch until I'd eaten it all.

"Thanks, I'll eat it in a minute. I think my synchro is improving steadily." I saw and closed my eyes and concentrated on the messages that the wind was sending me.

" When was the last time you slept? With all these missions and training I hardly seen you eat or sleep."

Hmm…when was the last time I had gotten in a bed. Monday?No…I think it was Tuesday.

" I slept last night and on mission I have little naps on the way home." I lied with a smile.

" Don't do that." Lanalee said quetly.

"Do what?"

"That. Act like everything is fine when it isn't. You're just like Allen." She said sadly. "Why won't you let anyone else help you?"

I looked up at her as she stood. she looked glum. I smiled at her reassuringly. "It's just not something you can help me with at the moment. It's my own fault for disappearing. I need to catch up, I'll get there so don't worry."

" I have a mission. While I'm gone I want you to get some rest. Real rest, not an hour on a train." She gave me a hug suddenly and walked away just as fast. I gave out a sigh and decided to eat my lunch. I could taste each delicious flavour but it felt as if I was forcing myself to eat. I mostly played with food now days and only ate to keep up my strength.

I had heard Komui talking to Reever one night as I went to deliver innocence to them, they had been talking about me. Komui had been really worried about my lack of appetite. Reever explained to him that it was a common symptom found in people with high levels of stress and in people that went through huge amount of grief. Summed me up pretty well I guess.

" Miss Walker?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see a finder with a nervous smile on his face. " Er…You're needed in the main office." I stood up and frowned as I picked up my depleted tray. The finder took it off me. "I can take care of that for you."

" Thanks." With that I started walking towards komui's office. As I passed other members of the order I got mixed expression. Some held disgust other pity, only a few greeted me happily. I guess the news about me being a Noah had gotten around pretty fast. Nobody really cared that I had broken all relations to the clan.

I walked into Komui's office without bothering to knock. He was sitting at his desk and I shuddered when I saw who was sitting opposite him. Hitler-stache. He wore a bored expression that turned to vicious glee when he saw me. Reever was standing across the room with a pained expression on his face, Komui's was unreadable.

"Do I have another mission?" I asked in an excited tone. The inspectors face changed to one of irritation as I bounced into a seat. The furthest one from him that is. I kept up my happy persona because it pissed him off to see that I liked the missions, even if that was a total lie.

Reever tried to hide a smile as he recognised what I was doing.

"No actually. The inspector just wants to see what the extents of your powers are. We haven't really had a chance to study them and anything that we know about the Noah will benefit this war." I nodded in understanding but I didn't like the look on Leverrier's face. It was one od satesfaction, maybe my feeling were showing on my face because this was one of the last things that I wanted to talk about.

My powers showed that I was truly a monster, the exposed what I really was and anything that I gave the order in formation could be used against me and Allen both.

"What do you want to know?" I asked keeping my expression neutral.

" A list of the powers that you posses as well as demonstrations." Leverrier said with a smirk on his face.

"Well…what do you know so far? It'll save time." I spoke in an agreeable tone. I folded my legs and got more comfortable.

"from what we got from the Bookman files you have all the noah powers along with a few of your own. Also including your innocence and abilities with the ark." Komui explained.

"Well, that's mainly it." I smiled, I didn't want to give them the full specs of everything that I could do. What would I have as weapons if they would knew all I could do?

" what about the freezing things and teleportation as well as lightning strikes?" Leverrier glared at me remembering what I did in the my cell back at the old order.

" I can teleport without the help of the ark or Road's door. The freezing and lightning ties in with being able to control the elements."

" Why are you unwilling to show us the degree of your power are you planning to betray the order?" leverrier said as he tried to back me into a corner. Komui looked uncomfortable. He was about to say something but I held up my hand to stop him.

" if I remember correctly I am no longer a part of the order. Therefore I don't need to follow to your rules and as far as betrayal goes I have given no ammunition for that. You need me in this war and that is why I'm still here. If I want to hold back on my powers that my choice as a supporter." I said in a low voice.

"The order does not _need_ the likes of you. The only reason your still alive is because the Pope doesn't see you as a threat-"

"Whats your problem then? If the Pope doesn't see a threat that should be good enough for you as his loyal lapdog." I mocked.

He looked shocked as he realised he had made a mistake in his wording. I turned that around and made it seem as if he was afraid of me, that he found me as a threat.

" The threat is in where your loyalties lie"

" As long as the order still has people I care about in it I will protect it with my life. That is where my loyalties lie." I said strongly and stood up. " If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep." I excused myself and left with a small smile on my face.

I went straight to my room, putting up a protective bubble as I lay down on my bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

_I ran around a large white room looking for a door out, but there wasn't a door. I knew that. It was just an empty room like always and I sat down on the cold floor and waited. Waiting, always waiting, and waiting to awaken. _

_Awaken to what?_

_That was what always troubled me. I just couldn't quite remember. It was on the tip of my tongue but always managed to slip away at the last second, just before I could speak it aloud._

_I felt another piece of innocence get smashed into dust half way across the world. I felt sorry for the exorcist it belonged to and at the same time I felt glad that they wouldn't have to go through this life._

_Humans are so fragile. One push in the wrong direction could kill but push them in the right direction and they shone like stars. _

_**Its almost time. **__A voice whispered through the room. __**It's almost time to wake up. **_

My eyes opened with a flash as I awaoke to someone banging on my door.

"It's time to wake up! Cassey! I have your new uniform. You have a mission too. Wakey , wakey." The young voice shouted. It was Timothy again. He had taken to following me around too just because I could see his innocence in its ghost form.

I let down the barrier and got out of bed. I was still wearing my day clothes, shoes included as I opened the door. He grinned up at me and invited himself in. His innocence followed with an apologetic face. He handed me the clothes.

"you have another mission. Must be exciting. I never get to go on a solo mission!"

I sighed. _Another solo mission._ I must have pissed of the inspector more than I thought. "Get out so I can change. "

He smiled happily and went to the door. " I'll wait outside. We can go down for dinner together." I nodded and shut the door.

I changed quickly and noticed that this wasn't the same uniform as the other exorcist, it was fancier and looked like a replica of the general uniform but in black and green instead of black and red. I guess it was to show that I was a Noah, not a exorcist.

I had shorts this time with a swallow-tailed coat. My boots looked the same, just plain black.

I walked out the door to see Timothy waiting for me with a grin on his face.

"lets go! I'm starved." With that he grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the order as a fast jog. He pulled me in to the noisy dining area but as soon as I was notice it went deadly quiet except for the whispering.

A finder suddenly stood up "I am not eating in the same room as that thing!" He shouted angrily and pointed at me. My heart sank.

What the hell?

"you Noah should all be shot. I don't know why the order are keeping you around." Another said. I heard people agreeing all over the room. It made my blood freeze. I didn't think they hated me this much, sure I'd gotten the stares of contempt but this was a bit much.

"leave her alone." A Finder I recognised as Toma said. "Miss Walker has saved many lives with her innocence and I've never heard a report of her hurting anyone."

"She's a Noah." Someone said angrily.

"I'd rather have her on our side than theirs." A finder wearing glasses said. " She's allied herself with turned against her family and decided to help the order and save lives." He spoke clearly. "It does not matter who or what someone used to be but what they are now. What they strive to be and if you can't accept that you should leave now."

It went quiet yet again. Nobody said anything and then everything went back to normal. The finder that had defended me came up to me.

"I'm very sorry Miss Walker. A group of finders were attacked earlier by a Noah and a large amount of akuma. They're just trying to blame someone to take the pain away." He explained.

"It's fine. I understand the feeling." He nodded and walked out the room.

I walked towards Jerry and the counter when a chill went through me. I turned as if in slow motion and saw a finder shed his skin as he turned into an akuma. I acted quickly as I pulled my sword from its scabbard and put a hand up in front of me to stop the akuma from moving. It wasn't the gesture that stopped it, it was telekinesis.

My sword glowed green as it activated, Finders were dodging out the way of me now with frightened expressions as they tried to get out the way of the akuma. I brought up my sword and sliced the akuma in half.

I sheathed the sword and turned around again and started walking to the counter.

"Thank you" Someone said as I turned around. It was the finder that said I should be shot. "I'm sorry for my action earlier."

"No problem. It what I'm here for"

**Okay. So….I wanted to know if anyone wanted Cassandra to be paired with someone. Make some suggestion or guesses to who she could be put with or you might want to be adamant about her being single forever. **

**Give me a reason for the pairing and why. **

**And once again….Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! Over 100 reviews *cries * 'sooo happy'**_

**Bad decisions**

I sat on a high rock and looked down at the destruction that lay at my feet. It seems I had gotten here too late. The village that innocence had been located in was destroyed, all the people were dead and the innocence gone. The Finder group that had been assigned to this area was also gone. _Dead probably._

I signed as I looked down on the wreckage. There wasn't anything that I could do now but do back to the order. I was surely going to get some stick from this. Especially as I had dinner before setting out. But the village was burned to the ground so it must have happened hours before I got the mission.

Another solo mission.

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. There was nothing but mountains, trees and the burnt out village.

_I guess I'm done here. The Earl obviously got her before me. _I released my sword and watched as the green glow surrounded me like a warm blanket. _Well…at least the innocence he destroyed wasn't the heart. Where is that damn heart anyway?_

"And where are you Allen?" I said into the wind and looked up at the starry sky in time to see a star fall. _Make a wish, right?_

I made my wish and carried on walking. The gate was the other side of the mountain as they couldn't open the new gates without Allen's power. I, of course, can open my own gates but I don't want them to know that. The manipulation of the gate is probably the only thing that is keeping Allen safe. I could teleport back but that would mean getting back sooner.

_Why don't I leave? They wouldn't follow me and I could do whatever I liked again._

But I knew the reason I couldn't leave. If I did I would lose my friends as well as the advantage of knowing what the order was planning.

"Kill! Kill the exorcist!" A deranged shout came from behind me. I didn't even bother to look as I swung my sword in the direction of the sound and took down two akuma at once. The burst into light and disappeared towards the stars.

_Do I get to go there when I'm finished?_

A scream pulled me out of my morbid thoughts. It came from the direction of the village. _People are still alive? _I turned and started running in that direction. Jumping over branches and weaving through trees as I ran down hill. I ran with my sword in hand and my other innocence ready to burst out.

The scream came again and I ran faster as I realised it was the scream of a child.

What I saw made my blood boil.

The Earl was standing under a tree watching a newly made akuma advance on the child that brought it back.

I jumped into action and cut the akuma off as it lurched for the child. I don't know how a machine can look thankful but this one defiantly did. The soul inside was glad that I saved the child from death. I sliced the akuma in half without hesitation.

The child was now crying, huddled under a nearby tree. _I guess I have one more thing to do._

I faced the earl. He smiled back at me.

"Airi~ What a pleasant surprise. Have you decided to join us yet?"

"I'll never join you." I said coldly. The Earl grinned at me.

" not even if we can offer you something?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"I want nothing that _you_ could have." I brought my sword up as I prepared to fight him.

"Hhhmmm…Not even a certain someone?" That made me freeze. He had my full attention now and he knew it. He laughed. "If you joined I would happily give you back your bookman friend. Of course he still wouldn't be able to leave but you could stay with him. Wouldn't that be nice?"

" Sure. We could stay prisoners together. It would be like sleepover." I said in a peppy voice. "Then when you go to sleep I'll slit your throat. Sounds like a great idea."

"Hahahaha. Where did the kind Airi go? Hmm? I suppose this is all part of your brothers game."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "what are you talking about?"

A gate opened behind him and he stepped through. "My offer is still open. See you soon Airi~"

I ran forward to stop him but he was already gone.

The child, a little girl, had stopped crying and was silently watching me. I held my hand out to her.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe." She hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

" He said- he said, I could have my brother back. H-he lied. Y-you can't trust him!" She wailed as she hugged my arm.

"Don't worry. I don't."

I took her back to the order with me.

So I now knew for definite where Lavi was. My heart sped up. He was with the Earl and I had an invitation to join him. Now I just had to make a decision.

It had been two days since that happened. The order were not best please that I had failed in my mission and Lanalee and most of the other exorcist were already on missions so I was mostly alone. The little girl I saved had been taken in by some people that supported the order.

I had to make my decision.

I hadn't told anyone about meeting the earl and I had made the little girl promise not to tell anyone either, she did what I said without question.

I was her saviour after all.

_But what am I supposed to do? Do I stage a rescue on my own? No, even I know that would be a suicide mission. Anyone that I take with me is also likely to die. _

_Hmm, maybe I should kidnap a Noah and change into their appearance. That would be good infiltration. Although it's easier said than done._

I signed and turned over on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

_Neah would know what to do. _

_Neah's gone. He can't help me, he's trying to take over someone I love and I can't do anything about it!_

If I saved Allen, Neah would die. It I dismissed the fact that Neah was taking over Allen, I would lose Allen.

I grabbed my pillow from under me and put it over my head. I wasn't trying to suffocate, I convince myself. I felt so lonely.

I needed something. I just didn't know what.

I screamed into the pillow out of frustration.

Once I was finished I tossed the pillow to one side and threw myself out of the door, slamming it behind me.

My coat fanned out behind me as I power walked down the halls. I was heading to Komui's office. People moved out the way of me as I sped by the expression on my face seemed to back a lot of humans back up lately. It was if they didn't see me as another human anymore. I was seen as more of a higher being or something to talk about in contempt.

I rounded a corner and bumped into someone. I fell to the floor from the impact and landed not too softly.

"Ouch." I heard the other person say. I looked across me to see Jonny in the same position as he. He smiled sheepishly as me. "Sorry, Cass. I wasn't looking where I was going." He scratched the back of him head.

" Its okay, neither was i." I gave a little smile. Probably the first genuine one in days.

Jonny got to him feet and offer a hand to help me up. I gladly took it and he pulled me to my feet. "You haven't been down to the science division lately. Everyone is missing you."

"I was told to keep away"

"Who cares what the Inspector says, you're General Level in your innocence so you should be able to go anywhere."

What he said surprised me. I was made speechless as I stared at him.

His eye widened. "Did you not know? Had nobody told you?"

" I bet they don't want a Noah as one of their generals." I said with a resigned sigh. It wasn't even a surprise anymore.

"That's not fair! Your still a comrade to the Black Order. You help all the time and have brought back more innocence on your missions in this past week than the whole year." Jonny said as he made huge gestures with his arms. He motioned for me to come forwards with a wave of his hand. "have you heard anything from Allen? I'm trying to find him." He whispered to me.

I shook my head and replied to him quietly. " I haven't. I keep getting random signals but I think that my brother or timcampy might be hiding him from me."

Jonny nodded thoughtfully and I got a good look at him. He had changed recently. He was standing straighter and emitted a sense of determination and will power. I cocked my head to the side and surveyed him.

"Your leaving." I stated. He jumped at what I said and looked around to see if anyone had heard. The corridor was empty…

"How did you know?" I shrugged.

" I had a feeling."

"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" he sounded scared.

"of course not! Actually...I was on my way to leave now." I spoke serenely as I looked into the distance…well…at a wall. "The stage needs setting." I said as an afterthought. I didn't know where it came from. It just popped into my head.

"Maybe we can go together." Jonny said hopefully.

"Actually. I was thinking of going to where Lavi is." I said sombrely.

"But..But the Noah have him! If you go, they'll think you've joined them."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I want them to think. I can get him and bookman out by pretending to join up with them. It may also give me a change to kill a few of them." I smiled coldly. _This wasn't me._

"But- I know they're not good people but they are still your family. Will you really be able to kill them?" He asked sadly, as if he was feeling my pain for me.

" Death for The Noah is very deferent to your human deaths. The person will be lost but we'll all be together again after." It was like someone was whispering the right words to me. I had no control over what I was saying. _What's happening?_

"Are you talking about Heaven?"

" Yes. That is her mission after all. To unite the apostles, to bring a stop to the earls plans and he return to his side." I felt my awareness slipping. It was like I was being taken over.

"Cassandra? Are you alright?"

"Cassandra isn't hear at the moment." Came out of my throat in a familiar male voice as blackness surrounded me and I started to lose myself.

I tried to gain control but I failed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Neah and I'd like you to tie me up please. My sister is about to do something very stupid."

My body slumped forwards.

**Well….what do you think? **

**About to go and save Lavi, but she was denied! Thanks to all my reviewers I love to read what you think. I makes my day. XD**

**The pairing for Cassey is still open. So far we have…**

**Four for Kanda**

**Two for Allen**

**And more little lavi has none. *Lavi goes to cry in corner***

**By the way. *whispers in conspiracy * Cassandra isn't technically related to anyone but Mana and Neah. **

**Vote if you haven't voted and vote again if you already have. Maybe try to back up your vote.**

**Over and Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Secrets**

My head felt like it was going to be split in half and my mouth felt fuzzy and gross. I swallowed and slowly opened my eyes. I must have drifted off in an odd place. I was sitting up. _Was I really that tired that I fell asleep siting up? No…what this.._ I was tied to a chair!

The last time I woke up tied to a chair I was being tortured by a mad man. I stared at the roped tying me down and tried to break out of them…I couldn't.

Why can't I break them?

I wiggled and pulled but to no avail.

"Ah I see you've woken up. You won't be able to get out of those easily." A voice said to my left. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Komui sitting at his desk drinking coffee. He looked completely care free. As if me being tied to a chair was an everyday occurrence!

"What the hell is this, Komui?" I exclaimed as I tried to get free again.

"we had a surprise visit…from your brother. He asked us to tie you to a chair and diverged on what you were planning." He slowly put his cup down and stood from his desk. He slammed his hands down on the table, effectively making me jump and almost tip over. "What were you thinking? Did you plan to go without telling anyone?"

I looked down at my knees felling ashamed. That's exactly what I was planning to do. " I had a plan. The order wasn't involved in it." I said quietly.

"What about your friends? Were you planning to involve us or just leave us in the dark again? How to do think we'd feel if you went off on your own and got hurt?"

He sounded hurt. It was in that moment that I think I realised how much the people I have met really feel about me. I had thought that they were disgusted with me when i regained my Noah powers but they stayed by me. Just as a family would.

I've been so stupidly blind.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I won't do it again. I promise." I said and hung my head. I heard Komui sign.

"Good, because if you do it again I _will _ground you." I felt the ropes that confided me coming loose till I was free. "go on now. Go play." He said, keeping to the father figure role play.

"Don't you want to know what I was going to do?"

"I already know. You were planning to offer yourself up as sacrifice to get Lavi and Bookman out." I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "The emotion was in the right place but the plan was wrong. They wouldn't want you to do that and neither would anyone else."

"You said my brother took over me. Did he tell you where Allen was? Did he say if Allen was alright?" I asked with pleading eyes. I hadn't gotten anything from looking for Allen. Every time I got close something would cut me off.

Komui shook his head and my hopes dropped. "Nothing. I'm sorry Cassey. We're not giving up though. We'll find him, don't worry.

I nodded and walked out the room with lowered shoulders.

There was nothing I could do but worry. I was useless when I came to seeking him out, I wouldn't even know where to start without using my powers. _Wait...Jonny, he had an idea._ I started running down the corridors with a new found hope.

_If Komui didn't want me going off on my own I could go off with Johnny. That way I can keep him safe whilst looking for Allen and Komui won't have to worry. _

_Where, of where, of where is Johnny?_

I ran full sped around corners in my determination. What I didn't expect was to knock into someone.

I fell flat on the floor for the second time. _I should really look where I'm going from now on._

" Cassandra! Are you okay?" Lanalee gasped. _I must have banged into her._

" Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said and looked up to see Lanalee looking down at me and someone with dark hair sitting on the floor. I looked at them and was about to apologise when I saw their angry face.

My heart stopped beating and when I started up again it was faster than I had ever known it to be. I thought I was going to explode. Staring back at me with a look of contempt for being knocked over was…Kanda.

My reaction was instantaneous and had no control.

I flung myself across and space and wrapped my arms around him. I might have also gave a little scream of happiness.

He caught me in his arms and I started to babble.

" I got back and everyone was saying you were dead. Allen and Lavi were gone and you were dead! Was it all a joke. Is everyone hiding from me because they're mad that I left. I didn't mean to leave. This isn't funny anymore." I back away and wacked him round the head.

"What the hell was that for, stupid kid!" Kanda shouted.

"For pretending to be dead! Idiot, Kanda's an Idiot!" I bellowed only to be hit on the head too. "Ouch."

"That's for running away and making everyone worry." I was suddenly hit again. "and that was for hitting me. Now, will you get off so I can get up?"

It was then that I realised that I was basically sitting on his knee. Lanalee was silently laughing behind us and Kanda's face was a little red. Probably from anger.

I got up and pulled him with me still smiling. "Where were you off to in such a rush anyway?" Lanalee asked and eyes me suspiciously.

"I was going to get food. I'm really hungry." I lied with a smile. I was getting better at it. Lanalee looked really happy, if her sudden smile was anything to go by.

"That's great. So you have your appetite back. I was getting a little worried." She said in relief, It made me feel a little bit guilty but I didn't show it. 

"Tch, I'm going to see Komui. You two can chat all you want." With that said kanda decided to stalk off. I followed. Kanda looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "Follow me and I'll cut your hair off."

"Fine." I said and turned around. I started walking towards the food hall as that is where I told Lanalee I would be going but as soon as I turned the corner and out I view I opened a gate to the ark.

I walked straight through the little town noticing all the signs on the doors so that the order didn't get lost. The impulse to change the doors around hit me hard but I held myself back. A door to my left suddenly opened and I was faced with a group of me with guns.

"You don't have permission to be here. Who are you?" I was ordered to tell them. I looked at the man and couldn't help the sense of rage that passed over me.

"I need permission? Is that some kind of a joke?" I asked coldly.

The men came out the door and circled me. "Stand down exorcist. You don't belong here"

I laughed. " This is Noahs ark. My name is Cassandra Walker. Maybe you've heard of me." The guns didn't lower…if anything their grips became better. I sighed. Were they actually thinking of shooting me.

"We have orders not to let anyone through. No even you Miss Walker." The fat man who seemed to be the leader said.

A young man behind him raised his gun. "We should shoot her here. Damn Noah they all deserve to die."

"Are you crazy!" The leader exclaimed. "this is the 15th were talking about. You heard what she did."

_What I did? What the hell is he talking about?_ I cocked my head to the side. "What did I do?" I asked. The man that threatened to shoot me started laughing.

"Like you don't know. It's your fault that all this is happening." The man glared. He looked at me with crazy eyes and grinned. "My god. You really don't know. This is beautiful!"

"Shut up" the leader ordered.

He was ignored. "the reason for the war. You want to know? It's you. Your powe-"A gun shot rang out. The man fell to the floor as blood started to pool around him and the other soldier's feet. I looked over to see another young woman with an icy expression. She smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Miss Walker. Use which ever door you like. My friends here have not been properly informed." The men lowered their weapons and I stared at the red headed woman with shock.

"You killed him." I stated.

"A soldier that does not know how to take orders is useless. Now Miss Walker, If you would like to take your leave."

I took one more glace at the dead man and turned to walk through the nearest door.

Once I was through the door I slipped to the floor and put a lock on the room. I was shaking_. How could she just kill him? He was talking about me and she killed him for it._

_What is the Black Order Hiding?_

"_I thought that would be obvious." A voice whispered. "They're hiding the reason for the war."_

"What is the reason for this war?" I asked it. I didn't even know if it was a real person or just my subconscious but I got an answer anyway.

"_Innocence" _

**Sorry this has taken so long to get to you guys. But her it is! The next instalment. What did you think? Please review. **

**Also I shall be uploading a mini chapter as a second story to this so please so and read it. It's a flashback yayayaya.**

**Ahh…I guess you want to know who Cassandra is going to be paired with too….well….**

**Review and I'll tell you…**

**Nah I'm not that mean.**

**Kanda:…..9 votes!**

**Lavi: 1 vote *lavi started crying in a corner again***

**Allen: I win! 10 votes. Eat that Bakanda!**

**Me: well…huh. Allen seems to have won by 1 vote. Because of this I shall start a little love triangle with an unrequited love for poor kanda. ^^**

**Kanda: Damn you author. I'll cut off all your hair.**

**Lavi: *turns to audience with tears and snot* Review please. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**_

**Box of memories**

I sat in the dark thinking, or trying to at least. I understood what the voice had told me but when it was coupled with that soldier's announcement I just didn't know what to think.

The reason for the war was innocent but the cause of it was…me.

That shouldn't be possible. The war started long before I was born so how the hell could it be my fault.

That man was just crazy. He'd seen a noah and he'd reacted like any other person would. With the shout of 'kill the monster'. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Or..

No. I couldn't even think of that. Thinking of that would just get me killed.

I clapped my hands and light came to the small room. I could finally see what room I had stumbled into. The light illuminated boxes and boxes of stuff. It all had different names on and I realised where I saw.

It was the storage room. I'd walked into a closet of sorts, except this was no ordinary closet. It was the possessions of the Noah that had died. This is where the belonging went when a new noah took the room the previous was in.

On one of the boxes was the name 'Claude' another had the name 'Jack'. Right in front of me, written in big elaborate letters was 'Airi' my name. I got up and pilled the box closer to me. I quickly opened. Inside I found piles of clothes and a few toys. Sat on top a deep purple dress was a small ring.

I recognised it immediately as my mothers and held it close to me. I found a small smile on my face but it was more out of sadness than happiness.

I didn't know my mother but this was the only thing that I had of her. If reminded me of when Mana had given it to me, the only girl of the family and how upset Neah had gotten when he didn't get on too. We ended up sharing it till we were 8, which was the day that Neah gave it to me as a birthday present.

I put the ring on my thumb. It was still a little too big to go on any of my fingers. I dug through the box and came up with a pair of worn out leather boots and long velvet coat. I took of my shoes and replaced them with the boots. I took off my exorcist and stared at it for a moment before abandoning it on the floor and putting on the coat I'd gotten out the box.

I know that I had promised Komui that I wouldn't get any crazy idea's but after seeing a man die right in front of me and better yet…killed by a comrade.

I couldn't stay here. I needed to get out.

The war needed to end and I was the one that was going to do it.

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be a long one. I think we have about 5 chapters till this thing comes to an end too. Maybe a few more if I space it out a little.**

**Well. You know what to do if you want another chapter!**

**REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: -man is not mine. ;~;**

**The last chapter was really small and I only got one review ;-;. So this chapter is for that reviewer. So thank you silentperson and here is the chapter you were waiting for. **

**To save a princess**

I looked out at the streets below with distaste. The majority of this small town was level three akuma. I had seen a few level two's wondering about but they always kept to the shadows. I hadn't seen any level ones.

This is where the earl is hiding. Defiantly.

**The day before**

I looked back at the dark building. I had used the ark to get outside, I now stood in the forest that surrounded the Black Order. I just wanted to stare at the building for a little longer before I left. I had already sent a letter to Komui. _He should be opening it about now._

The letter stated that I was leaving the order and that I saw sorry. It also said that the next time he would see me the war would be over. That's it. No fancy wording, no long winded goodbye and no chances of them finding me.

I had successfully broken off my ties.

It made me feel a little lonely. I now had nobody that I could depend on but myself. The last time I had run away it had been out of depression but this time it was determination that made me walk on.

_Never stop walking._

With that I turned away from the order and opened an ark door. Walking through and not looking back. I thought that I heard someone shout my name but I refused to turn.

I walked out the other side of the door to find myself somewhere completely different. I stood in front of a music shop, with the instruments shining brightly in the sun.

_I must be on the other side of the world for it to shine so brightly. _

I stared at the violin that was mounted inside. I really wanted it. It was one of those childish impulses, like when a child sees chocolate and begs their mother to get it for them_. I could buy it. I need something to make money with. Although I could just charm people into giving me what I want using my power. _

Before I could stop myself I found that I was walking into the small shop. A bell above the door dinged to let the attendant know that a customer had arrived. I saw a man behind the desk. He looked like the kind old granddad kind of old man with greying hair and a little round glasses. He smiled at me and got up from his chair.

"Is there anything I can help you with, young lady?" He asked kindly. I nodded and pointed towards the window.

"How much is the violin in the window?" I asked with a smile on my face. The old man looked at me with an odd expression.

"Its £150. But for a lovely girl like you I can make it £145." He said with a smile. That may not sound like a lot of discount but this is the 1800s and £5 is like a week's wage to some people. I nodded my head.

Reaching into the bag that I had taken with me before I left I pulled out my purse. I knew that I had only managed to take £150 but it wouldn't take me long to earn that back. Plus the violin will make me feel less lonely.

"I'll take it. Do you have any extra strings as well" The old man looked surprised as I pulled out my money.

"where did you get this kind of money?" he asked astonished. I guess it is a little unusual for a girl my age to have this much money in a purse.

"I'm from a rich background." I said in a quiet voice. I looked back at the window and smiled as he walked over and back. He handed me the violin, which was now in a case, walked back over to where his till was. He reached under the desk and checked a small package before handing it over.

"Here are the strings. I hope you get a lot of joy from that violin." He said kindly. I had probably made his week afterall.

"Thank you. I will." I said and with that I was walking out of the shop without any money. A sudden scream made me jump and I turned to see a little girl that had dropped her ice cream. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

She was only about six years old, with blonde hair and a blue pokadot dress on. I pulled a sweet out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Don't cry, okay?" I said with a smile and hauled my bag up higher on my shoulder. The girl smiled and I grinned back.

"Thankyou." She said sweetly but it changed. The sweet smile changed into something terrible as her face split and a gun appeared from her head. "Exorcist!" With her scream of exorcist two things simultaneously happened.

One; I pulled my sword out of it sheath. Two; almost every door in the area opened and people walked out. However these were not human. It was a town full of demons.

"Innocence activate" I called as my sword glowed.

I cut down the little girl in front of me and she turned to ashes. I turned quickly before any more of them could follow my movement. Rushing forwards I took out two akuma before they could even pull their weapons. Sprinting to the left and round the back of a woman that was swiftly shedding her skin, I sliced down the middle.

"Four down…" I puffed out and took another deep breath. A noise made me look up and I groaned in frustration as the sky filled with ball shaped demons. "…Another hundred to go."

…~…..

I sat down with my back to an alley. Blood ran down my arm from where I had taken a shot to the shoulder. My lip was split, blood and sweat covered my body and I was exhorted. It had taken me almost half a day and most of my strength to kill every akuma that came at me. Half the town had been changed into akuma and it now resembled a ghost town.

I was glad to find that the man in the music shop was indeed human as he had handed me the towel that I was now wiping the blood off of my hands and neck with. I took a breath of fresh air as I stared at the setting sun.

If this town was so infested by Akuma it must mean that Earl was nearby. I had come to this town to search for some trace of Allen but instead I had found something bigger.

I had promised Komui that I wouldn't do this. That I wouldn't go see the Earl in the hope of trading myself for Lavi and bookman. But I said nothing about spying on the Earl, formulating a plan and then stealing them back.

I must save Lavi. I owed it to Yarrow. I couldn't leave his son to die. Nobody was going to rescue him, the Order would view it as a waste of their time and resources. I don't even know if Lavi is still alive. The least I can do is try. I must try and save as many people as I can.

"Miss? Are you with the Order?" I looked up at the voice. It was the old man from the music shop.

"Yeah. I suppose I am." I wiped blood away from my face and moved a piece of hair from my face.

The man looked relieved. "thank goodness. I gave in a report a few weeks ago and hoped that someone would come. Thank god they sent someone capable." He said with happiness and handed me a glass of water. " Would you like to rest in my home? You can have a bath and I can get my daughter to wash your clothes."

I was going to refuse but I could already feel the blood drying and going crispy. I nodded my head. "That would be great. Thank you." I started to get up and the man offered me his hand. I took it and he help me up.

"Let's get those wounds bandaged as well."

With that he lead me back to the music shop.

….~…..

I stayed in the bath till my skin went wrinkly. My wounds were healing pretty well, instead of having a huge hole in my shoulder there was a big scratch. Which didn't really look much better.

The old man's daughter had left some clothes out for me. A simple green dress, which I was glad to put on, with a bow at the back.

I walked down the hall and into a small room where the music shop owner had told me to go. He was sitting in an old rocking chair by the window and his daughter sat on the floor across from him. She was pretty with long dark hair. She smiled at me as I walked in.

"Thankyou for the dress." I said politely.

"You are very welcome. Come here, let me take care of your wounds." She said and patted the spot on the floor next to her.

"Don't make the poor girl sit on the floor" the old man chased.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said and sat down next to her. She look my hands the turned them over. She looked very surprised but I suppose you would be if you'd seen me a minute ago with blood all over me but now all I had was tiny scratches. She raised an eyebrow. "I heal fast" I explained.

"is that your powers then? That_ and_ the sword of course." It was time for me to raise my eyebrow in question.

"My husband used to be an exorcist." She said with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. It you don't mind me asking, what was his name?" I said as it was obvious that her husband had passed away.

"It happened a long time ago. We married young." She said with a smile. "I don't think you would know him. His name was Gilbert Rose "she replied quietly.

I ran the name over and over in my head to try and get a hit on who he might be. Gilbert Rose? A weapon suddenly popped into my head. It was the weapon that I was going to choose but decided against.

" The archer?" I asked. The woman suddenly looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You knew him? No, you're too young..."

"I didn't know him personally but I've read about him in the archive. He was very brave. Saved his whole team." I said with a smile.

I was suddenly knocked to the floor…no…she didn't hit me…she was hugging me.

"Thank you so much." She said in a watery voice.

I patted her back in a soothing way…or what I assumed to be soothing.

I ended up staying the night. They wouldn't let a young girl leave so early in the morning. When I left the old man gave me a packed lunch and some advice.

"Don't go in that direction. The little town over the hills….its not a place you want to be." He said with fear in his voice.

I looked in the direction he pointed and said that I wouldn't go. Of course I was lying and as soon as I'd said good bye to them both I walked in the opposite direction of the town and teleport across the hills.

**Present time**

That's where I sat now. On top of the hill, where I'd been for the past six hours, watching the small town below.

As soon as night fell I would infiltrate the town. I wasn't something that I had planned. It had just happened. I had found the evil villain's lair and it was now time to save the princess.

**Sooooooo….thats another chapter done and dusted! Review please.**

**P.s. The princess is Lavi. :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DGM.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the next instalment **

**Rescue**

I looked down on the town below. It was absolutely crawling with akuma. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be another one that popped up out of nowhere. I was sure that there must be at least 1000 level two and above akuma. This wasn't the kind of job that na ordinary exorcist could go into and come out the other side unscathed. It was a good job that I was not ordinary. My Noah blood should be able to save me from the stupider of the akuma and lower levels. But the higher level akuma, the ones that had developed intelligence…they would be a problem.

I had been second guessing myself for the last half hour. I had a choice of action that was possible but it had a lot of risks to it. But the positive outweighed the negatives by a small fraction. I pulled my sword out and brought it to my palm. Pressing down slightly till I broke the skin and blood poured freely. I put my sword on the floor and flipped the casing to my violin open with a wave of my hand. I continued to use my power to bring the bow out. It hovered infront of me and I dripped blood onto the string. It started to glow an unearthly green. It was working. The innocence in my blood fussed with the horse hair.

I quickly whipped my hand on my trousers. Not the most hygienic but it served its purpose.

I picked up my violin, resting it on my shoulder and leaning my chin on it to hold it in place. I took the bow out of the suspended air and put it to the string of the violin.

I began to play.

It was a slow piece, designed to lull people into sleep. Although this had a twist, adding my blood to the mixture which is essentially innocence has the ability to put any akuma level to and above into a dreamless sleep.

Brilliant really, but…

I feel to my knees as the immense pressure of the songs power crushed me. I left the vessels in my nose pop and blood ran down my lip and chin.

…It drains an enormous amount of power and energy.

I kept the song going as it had still not worked its magic. I started to feel dizzy. I must not pass out! It would all be a waste of time if I did.

I took deep breaths and tried to clear my vision when finally a green light shot out from my position and covered the town in a slight glow for only a millisecond.

I stopped playing as I lurched forwards, I caught myself with my left hand as a raking cough went through me. I tasted blood in my mouth and I spat onto the ground. I drew my sleeve across my face as I got to my feet slowly.

I needed to move.

I ran through the town silently. Passing downed akuma and broken houses. I crept through the streets in the cover of night and couldn't help thinking of myself as a ninja. I hadn't come across any level one akuma yet. It might be safe to say that they had all been destroyed through cannibalism. I spotted a huge mansion in the distance. I was certain that I would find them there.

A noise to the left of me had me diving behind a sleeping akuma. I sneaked a peak over the top of it to see a dark figure walking down the street that I was about to turn into. Thank god I was on hyper alert.

The figure stepped into a beam of light and I was his face. His hair was what made resignation possible. Light blue hair, the top layer cut in a bowl fashion while some on the back had been left long and drawn back into a ponytail that was being held in place by several hair bands. Triangle shaped earrings hung to his chin. I shivered. Why did it have to be him?

The Noah of Corrosion, Fiidora.

I didn't know he had been reincarnated! This was bad. This was really bad. I rapidly changed my appearance to that of a noah. My hair turning dark and longer, the crest became visible on my forehead, My eyes changed to silver and my skin became a dusty grey.

He would sense me without a doubt. He had probably already seen me through the eyes of the sleeping akuma. He had full control over them.

"I know your there. Come out little exorcist." He spoke calmly to the night.

I stood up slowly and stepped into view. I saw his head move slowly to look at me. I was still standing in the dark and he had yet to see my face.

" A little girl. You all alone? Shouldn't have come here. Bad thing happen to little exorcists when they come here."

I stepped into the light. I was anxious as all hell but when his eyes widened and a smile set on his face my nervousness evaporated. Instead it was replaced by a frightening sense of belonging. Fiidora was happy to see me. Why? Neah had killed his last incarnation after all.

"Airi?" He said slowly.

"You sound surprised. Has nobody told you of my reappearance?" I couldn't help but sound sarcastic. Fiidora's eyes gleamed.

" Come here and give your big brother a big hug." He said as he opened his arms. I stayed where I was. He slowly lowered his arms and frowned. "What the matter? Tyki wasn't telling the truth, was he?" He said sadly. "have you really defected and followed that traitors example?"

I saw my opening, a way of getting my friends back with the trust of my blood family. It was my only hope. I was going to have to act. Pretend to have left the order…but it wasn't really pretending…I had left the order. If they did not want to give me answers to questions and keep me in the dark. Then I had no choice but to stay in the dark.

"Tyki didn't lie. I did join the exorcists but I've left. I want nothing to do with them anymore. They were only using me. I want my real family back." I said sadly. Fiidora looked at me warmly and it made me wonder at how real my answer was.

Fiidora believed every word that I said and led the way to where all the Noah were staying. It was a lucky break as I had been going the wrong way. They were staying in a small cottage that was in fact the new arc that had been disguised.

Fiidora held the door open for me and smiled. I hesitated.

"Nothing to be scared of, everyone has missed you." He said in a soft tone. I frowned and walked forward.

I needed to remember why I was here. To get Lavi and make a run for it. Not stay and have tea with maniacs.

The cottage opened into a huge hall way. Fiidora put a hand on my back and steered me in the right direction. We stood in front of a double door room. He pressed on the handle of the blue door and it opened to reveal a sitting room with a roaring fire. Fiidora walked ahead of me, motioning me to sit down. I took the big armchair next to the fire, which was also the most direct path to the door that we had just walked through.

"I'll go get everyone. I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere." He spoke excitedly, running off to inform everybody of my arrival. I closed my eyes as I opened my inner senses. I was looking for any sign of Lavi. He had to be in this house somewhere.

I got the signal of distress from a room above me. It was laced together with another weaker signal that seemed to be sleeping restlessly. I was sure it was them but at the same time it felt nothing like what I was used to from Lavi. The mysterious strength was gone and replaced by weakness and fear. I made me feel a little bit sick. What had they been doing to him?

"Is she asleep?" A soft voice said. It was the voice of a woman. Lulu Bell?

"who cares! WAKEY, WAKEY!" A voice shouted close to me ear. I jumped out of my seat, eye wide in shock.

Devit smiled happily at what he has accomplished while his twin laughed behind him. I narrowed my eyes at him and he took a step forward and flung his arms around me. I froze on the stop as he hugged me.

" I'm so glad that you've finally come to your senses and left those dirty exorcist!" he laughed manically as we were forced back as another person joined the hug. I was the glistening of two golden guns. So Jasdero had joined.

"You're crushing me." I said softly as it had been minutes and still no sign of them letting me go.

The two were suddenly flung across the room as Lulu Bell strode forward and gathered me in a soft hug.

"Don't get all friendly with her just yet. She's only here to save the redhead and the old man." A steely voice said from the dark side of the room. Sheril stepped out with calculating eyes. Lulu bell let me go and cocked her head to the side.

"Is that true?" She asked. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. She took a step back. She has the right idea to as the smile that crossed my face was not one of happiness. It was cold and slightly murderous.

"He's right. I want the redhead back but I'm willing to make an exchange as I also want answers." I sat down casually in the arm chair and crossed a leg. "The black order won't give me my answers. They intend to use me to benefit themselves." I sneered as I thought of leever. "I will not be used."

Sheril laughed joyfully. "Isn't that fantastic? We'll give you the boy and you can both stay here, where we can keep an eye on both of you." He smiled happily and came forward. He grabbed my hand and dragged me up. I looked at him in confusion. "You want the boy, don't you?"

He didn't wait for my answer as he dragged me through the three noah that had come to see me. He didn't let go of my hand as he dragged me out the room and up some stairs. We passed Tyki on the hall.

"So, what Fiidora said was true. Welcome back I suppose. " He said as he took a drag from the cigarette at his mouth. His hand pressed on my cheek. "See you soon." He said with a small flirtatious smile.

Sheril rolled his eyes and dragged me forwards again. We came to a door at the bottom of the corridor. He flung the door open with a dramatic flair and stepped inside. My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. I made out two figures sitting on chairs in the middle of the room. One was tied down while the other sat comfortable.

Bookman's eyes shot to mine and he looked confused for a moment till he saw the sword on my hip. " Cassandra? Why are you here?" he asked in a voice that told me I wasn't welcome.

"She's here for your boy!" Sheril said happily and sauntered forward.

"What have you done to him?" I asked. Lavi sat unresponsive in the chair he was tied to. His eyes were open and unseeing, his hair hung limp without his headband and he looked thinner.

"Oh, he'll be fine once Fiidora removes his parasites." Sheril said as he called me forward with his hand. "he's all yours. We'll move him to your room."

"what about Bookman?" I asked.

Sheril grinned. "he stays here. We need him for information."

_**You could just take them both. He's alone in this room. Nobody else to fight against. **_

The voice was back again. That familiar voice that told me nothing of its origins.

_**Kill sheril or knock him unconscious. You can take out the parasite. This is your only chance.**_

_But what about my answers. I want to know the reason for the war. Why I was created? Why do I alone have the power to wield all the noah gifts?_

_**Then you will be fine when Allen dies and when your friends at the black order are killed?**_

_I can't allow that to happen. _

I looked up from my silent conversation. Sheril was looking away from me as he was untying Lavi from his hair. Bookman stared at me. He raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned as I remembered something.

Stepping up silently behind sheril, I pressed two fingers to his neck. Sheril fell forwards. I quickly grabbed at him to make sure he didn't make a sound when he hit the floor. I gently lay him out on the floor and continued to untie Lavi. The roped slipped off easily and Lavi slumped forwards. I managed to steady him as I lifted him into my arms. To any onlooker this would look quite humorous as a small girl held a grown man in her arms like a princess.

" Bookman, grab onto me. Make sure you hold on." Bookman gripped onto my shirt.

"What are you going to do?" he asked but I knew that he already knew as he held on tighter.

"Just don't let go."

I brought up all the strength I had as I thought of a place far from here. I bottled the energy, compressed it and then let it all go as it carried up out of the dim room.

The room spun and popped as the air was displaced.

I teleported.

**So what did you think of that chapter. I'm hoping to make Cassandra a little bit darker as we moved towards the last few chapters. **

**She managed to save lavi and I even included her carrying him like a princess. Hehe. I hope you all liked that XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Of what is to come**

We landed in a small meadow on the other side of the world. I had been here once before when I was a child, maybe that is what pulled me in this direction. The meadow was secluded from all with huge trees that circled around it and kept the meadow hidden. But I didn't have time to enjoy the surrounding and take in the beauty of it all.

The amount of power I had used in such a short amount of time was taking its toll on me. The strain of it almost made me drop Lavi. I carefully lay him out on the soft grass as Bookman knelt next to him. I took in a deep breath and tried not to pass out.

"How do we get the parasites out of him?" bookman asked. "My needles will be of no use."

I put a hand over Lavi's eyes. "I can do it." I said to convince myself more than Bookman. Once I had done this there was no doubt in my mind that I would fall unconscious after it. I calmed myself and worked past the exhaustion, pushing a steady flow of energy to search for the parasites. I found them nestled near his heart. I wrapped my energy around them. I placed my other hand over his heart and pulled the bundle of energy through his skin, careful of his heart and other organs.

They came away easily into my hand. Both I and Bookman stared at the disgusting thing. It was grey and sickly with way too may eyes. I crushed it in my hand and promptly wiped the mess onto the damp grass.

"That was truly revolting." I said breathlessly. A sharp pain when through my side, I felt lightheaded and dizzy. As if I had just gotten off a roller-coaster and the ground beneath my feet didn't feel real. I rocked forwards and heard a voice shout my name distantly as I pitched forward.

My vision went multi-coloured and dark at the same out.

I was unconscious before I landed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV

Bookman watched as Cassandra's eyes focused and unfocused. She was slightly wobbling as she put her hand over Lavi's heart and brought out the parasite.

"Cassandra?" Bookman called out to her as he eyes changed from silver to green and back again. It was if her powers were in fluctuation.

Cassandra suddenly fell forwards and landed draped across Lavi's middle. Bookman quickly moved forwards and put a hand to her wrist to check her pulse.

It was weak and unsteady. He deemed that she would need a lot of rest and to take it easy for a few days.

Bookman wondered how much of her powers she had used. She looked tired when she walked into the room with Sheril. She also had blood on her face and sleeves. Bookman now noticed the tiny trickle of blood that ran down from her ear.

Bookman went about moving Cassandra into a more comfortable position for bother her and Lavi. He lightly moved her and lay her next to Lavi on the grass. He could already see that lavi was turning a better colour than he had been for the past few days. He looked as if he was sleeping.

Bookman checked his pulse and found that it was stronger than Cassandra's. If made him wonder if Cassandra had done more than just remove the parasite.

One hour later. Neither Lavi nor Cassandra had woken up yet. Bookman had been waiting for them to show any signs, yet had gotten none. He had stuck needles into Cassandra to help with the nerve damage she had. She was still very weak and would need shelter when night inevitably came.

Bookman was looking towards the trees when Lavi finally woke up.

Lavi's eye slowly opened as he got accustomed to the light. He brought a hand up to feel this heart. In the exact space where Cassandra had pulled the parasites out. His head rolled to the side and he saw Cassandra sleeping next to him.

"Lavi, your awake." Bookman stated.

"Morning Gramps, what time is it?" lavi asked with a yawn. Bookman resisted the urge to hit him.

"Time you got up you lazy idiot. We need to find shelter before dark and I couldn't move both of you." Bookman grumbled.

"What's Cassey doing here? Did the order send her alone? That's suicide!" Lavi said as he sat up.

"I don't think the order had anything to do with her coming to get up. She did it of her own violation. Almost got herself killed too, damn idiot." Bookman shook his head.

"Why did she come alone? What about Allen and Lanalee? I'm sure Yuu would come too if she asked him. She didn't have to come alone."

"Kanda Yuu is dead. Allen is turning into the 14th and Komui would never allow Lanalee out of his sight." Bookman explain but his intel was flawed as he did not know that Kanda was, infact, alive.

"What the hell have I missed!" lavi exclaimed. "How did all this happen?"

"I only know what the Noah told me. When Cassandra wakes up we'll know more." As Bookman said this the heavens opened, water poured down in fat droplets. "We have to find shelter now!"

Lavi knelt next to Cassandra.

"Let me carry her. You've only just woken up." Bookman offered.

"Nah, gramps. I'll be fine. I feel great actually!" Lavi exclaimed and put Cassandra over his shoulder.

"At least carry her properly!" Bookman hit Lavi upside the head.

"Damn Panda." Lavi muttered as he took Cassandra out of a fireman's lift and placed her in his arms like a princess. Bookman almost laughed at the reverse positions as Cassandra had been carrying lavi in the exact same way.

They found a small barn not too far from the clearing. Along the way they had stumbled onto an apple tree that still had bunches of crunchy green apples nestled in the leaves. Bookman had picked a few and put them away.

The barn was warm and dry. Lavi put Cassandra down on a bed of hay. She was lighter than he expected her to be. He suspected that most of her weight was the sword she had strapped to her side. He frowned wondering how someone so delicate had managed to survive for so long. A little piece of paper was sticking out of her boot. Lavi's curiosity as a bookman got the better of him as he reached for the paper and pulled it out.

Lavi flipped the paper over. It was a letter with cassandra's name on it. But the writing look oddly familiar. He knew who's it was put could place it. _Why would Cassandra have this anyway?_

Lavi could help it as he carefully took the letter out and read it.

Bookman walked in just at that time. With lavi just finishing reading the letter, he turned around.

"What the heck is this?" He said waving the letter "When did you plan on telling me that we're related?" he said with wide gestures to Cassandra. Bookman sighed.

" I wasn't even sure if she knew yet." Bookman said as he sat down on the floor. " You have read my accounts on her powers. You would have seen that she can control time to some degree. The Cassandra that we knew before our abduction did not know your father yet."

"So she's only just found out too?"

"It was probably the thing that prompted her to save us."

Lavi gave out a little chuckle. "No. She would have done that anyway. She's just that kind of person."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of sizzling eggs woke me up. The smell wasn't too bad either. I was so hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I had anything to eat. The pack lunch the old man had given me? No I don't think I ate it. Then it was the mabu tofu back at the order. That was days ago.

I opened my eyes slowly. Lavi say with his back to me, he was poking at something with a stick. The eggs?

I slowly sat up and wished that I didn't. My whole body was aching and my head spun. I put a hand to it and couldn't help the little groan that escaped me. It felt like I had one hell of a hangover.

"Ahh. Your awake." Lavi said happily. "I've made eggs. Gramps is gonna get us some water and bread." Again with the really happy voice.

"That's good because I'm starving." My voice cracking just a little from dehydration.

"Thought ya would be." He hummed as he poked the eggs again. I saw the little fire working under the stone stove like thing that he had made.

"Well I'm always hungry. Both me and Allen." I said with a little laugh. It was an inside joke after all.

"Speaking of Allen….how is he? Have you spoken to him?" he asked. There was a note of fear in his voice.

"I haven't seen him since the arc battle. I'm guessing that was months ago." I murmured.

Lavi was looking down at the egg when he asked. "What about Yuu? Gramps said he was…" He trailed off.

"Dead? Nah. I saw him the other day. Everyone thought he was dead but you know kanda…"

"Yeah. He probably threatened to cut off deaths hair if it tried to take him" Lavi laughed.

I stood up with some effort. Lavi jumped to his feet too. "You should rest. Ya really did a number to yourself." Lavi fussed as he tried to make me sit back down. I did grudgingly.

It was lucky I did too.

I loud booming voice echoed through my head.

**It is time. The fourteenth has awakened. The destroyer of time will make his final appearance and all shall perish. **

I grabbed my head as sudden pictures ripped through me.

I took me a moment to realise that I was seeing the future.

_A man stood at the top of a hill with bodies lying around him. His hair was as dark as night and his eyes as bright as the sun. He smiled down at another man. A strange looking man with a large hat and grotesque smile. Two swords were raised._

_They clashed and the world went dark. _

I thought for a moment that the vision had ended but I was wrong.

_The Earl lay at the man's feet. They were both covered in blood. The victor laughed and the world shook. _

"_He's finally dead. I did it!" He threw his head back and continued with that manic laugh. _

_A sword suddenly produced from his stomach. He gurgled on his laugh and tried to turn. Blood fell out of his mouth. He fell to the floor limp._

_A girl stood above him. She was covered in blood. The bodies of her friends lay behind her. Her head turned. _

As if she was looking at me.

"_Don't let this future come true." With that she fell to the floor. Dead. Everyone was dead. _

I screamed. Covering my eyes. I shook my head as if he dispel the image that would be forever frozen on my eyelids.

I had kill Neah. I had killed Allen.

**Only four people reviewed the last chapter. Makes my plot bunnie wasn't to cry. Is that what you want? Lots of crying plot bunnies? **

**( Y ) **

**( ; -; )**

**c(")(")**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading :3**

**Plans**

Bookman ran back to the barn at the sound of screams. He wasn't that far away so he got there in matter of seconds, he threw the doors open. At the back on the barn sat Lavi, in his arms was a screaming Cassandra. Her hair and face were turning from noah to normal again. Bookman rushed forwards and started to question Lavi. "What happened?" He asked. His voice was full of concern as he stared down at the almost catatonic girl.

Lavi looked up, his face panicked and his eyes filled with concern. "I don't know. She grabbed her head and froze. Then she just started screaming." He rocked her in his arms as if she was a baby. The screaming suddenly stopped and so did her transformation. Her eyes opened to show silver orbs, she stared at the two men. Her hair was black, her skin had taken on the pigmentation of a noah and the stigma was present. She didn't say anything to the two bookmen and in a flash she was gone. Lavi was left there holding the space where Cassandra once was but was now left with air.

Cassandra POV

I went motionless in what I assumed was lavi's arms. I could hear them talking about me. I could hear the concern in their voices and I would apologise later for making them worry even more. I opened my eyes and stared at the two as if to imprint them in my mind and get rid of the horrible image on them dead. Without another word I teleported to the place I really didn't want to be.

I materialised back in the chair that I was only sitting in a few hours previous. The fire was still roaring. A 'thrump' sounded as something fell to the floor. "Gahhh!" Someone screamed. I turned my head to see Tyki sitting on the sofa opposite. A book lay crumpled on the floor. His eyes were wide with fright till he realised who I was. A hand went to his heart. "Some sort of warning would have been nice." He complained. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, so…how mad is Sheril?" I asked. Tyki chuckled. I frowned, it wasn't good.

"Well, he isn't exactly mad. I'd say that he's more disappointed if anything." I frowned. Disappointed was adult talk for mad, everyone knew it. I stood up and picked up the book, handing it back to Tyki.

A crashing sound erupted from the left of me as two people scrambled into the room. They were trying to get ahead of each other. They both rushed forward holding golden guns to the others head. "Where did you go!" Devit asked as he grabbed one of my arms, latching onto it. jasdero grabbed the other.

"I had my mission to complete. Now it's done I came back." I said as I tried to take my arms back. "I need to see everyone. Now." I spoke. Tyki stood up with one hand in his pocket.

"I'll go get everyone." He said and left the room. I was left with the twins. They each pulled me to where Tyki was originally sitting and sat either side of me.

"Who was the mission for?" They asked together. Obviously wanting to know if I was still working under the Orders influence.

"I did it for myself." I said calmly. I didn't say anything else but waited silently for the others to get here. Within minutes 8 out of 15 noah were gathered in one room. They looked at me expectantly. I swallowed as I saw Sheril glaring at me from the back. " I had a vision." I started. The room was silent as I spoke. They waited. "In the vision I saw that everyone…was dead. Killed. There was no distinction between Noah and exorcist. Everyone was slain, lying in their own blood. I don't want this to come true." I put my head in my hands and bent over myself. "That future can't happen. I won't let it."

Tyki was the first to speak. "What do we have to do?" He asked. I looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"We have to stop Neah." I uttered.

"You mean Kill?" Sheril asked excitedly. He was blatantly happy about how the situation had turned out and was once again on my side it seemed.

Tyki rushed forward and grabbed my hand. " You don't actually mean to kill your twin, do you?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. I looked away. The grip on my hand tightened.

"I don't want him dead but I have to make a choice. Neah or the world. I don't want to lose anyone but there no choice. He's already taken Allen over. I know it." My voice sounded dead even to my own ears. Tyki sighed as he turned to face the others.

"I'm with her. We all knew that Neah would need to be stopped. He's going to try to become the Earl again."

"I'll happily help kill the 14th." Sheril said with a smirk.

"We're with you." Devit and Jasdero said with short crazy laughs.

Lulubell flipped her hair over one shoulder and looked at me behind her sunglassed. "I will do this. For you."

With a few more pledges of allegiance I had the whole of the Noah family behind me. I smirked inwardly. _Everything was going as planned._

**Mwuhahaha. Everything will come to an end soon.**

**What is Cassandra planning?**

**Review please. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM ;~;**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story is slowly coming to a closing :O Only a few more chapters to go so please don't leave me yet.**

**ENJOY!**

**Midnight Meeting**

It had been a week since the vision. I had been awake for the majority of it, getting my affairs in order and my pawns to the right places on my chess board. For this to work I would need to get everyone into the correct position. My Noah family weren't too hard to convince. They followed my orders without even thinking about it, after all, who would expect anything threatening of dangerous from sweet little Airi. I chuckled to myself. Of course they wouldn't anticipate this; the Airi they knew was sweet and innocent. She would cry at the smallest thing and help who she could. That was all before I became Cassandra. The other world had hardened me. I wasn't some delicate little girl anymore, I knew the hardships that I would have to face and I wasn't scared.

I walked down a darkened street. The lights hadn't been lit so tripping on the cobbled path was a feat in itself. The tall buildings towered over each other and almost seemed to meet in the middle when I looked towards the starless sky. I tuned a corner, into the alley where I had written to meet. There was somebody already there in the shadows. The hooded figure was turned towards me but I could not see their face. I walked forwards into the dark as the figure pulled away their concealment. The hood fell away from their face as they revealed themselves. Hair dyed silver in the moonlight, blue eyes and pale skin with a scar running down the side of his face. My heart skipped a beat. _What was this feeling_? He smiled at me and opened his arms.

_Perfect. _

I ran straight into the awaiting arms with glee. Lean arms wrapped around me as I did the same. "I've missed you." I said into his shirt. Allen had grown taller since the last time I had seen him but this wasn't Allen. A hand stroked my long blonde hair.

"I've missed you too, sister." Neah said with a sigh. He sounded happy, so happy that I could almost see his smile through his words. I stepped back but as I did I grabbed his hands. One of which was innocence. Even if this was my brother there was no doubt that it was also Allen. The innocence would never let me forget.

I smiled up at him. "I've managed to gather everybody into the correct places. The Noah followed willingly. The bookmen were easy to trick, they go wherever they smell war. The order was the trickiest but I managed to manipulate them into place with various informants giving fake information." I explained.

"You've done well, everything is falling into place." Neah said with a grin. "Just like old times, meeting in the dead of night away from prying eyes. Years have passed and we still follow the same routine." He said sadly. "But soon that shall all change. I'll make this would crumble and re-build it anew." He gloated. I grinned at him then looked down sadly. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

I looked into his eyes. "I wanted to stay longer but there I things I still need to do."

He laughed and patted my head. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon." He kissed my forehead and turned, walking off into the night. I saw his pull his hood back up before he faded away. I teleported away. Back to my new room in the Noah mansion.

As soon as I was back I lay down on my bed. It was a huge four posted one. With curtains and lush silk sheet. I grinned up at the ceiling. Everything was going according to plan.

"Did he buy it?" Tyki asked from across the room. He was sitting in a leather chair. I sat up and winked at him.

"what do you think?" I asked. "He didn't suspect a thing. He believes that I will never betray him. I am his twin after all."

Tyki shut his book as he got up from his seat. He crossed the room in a few strides and sat on my bed. He looked sad. "You don't have to pretend in front of me. I know how much this must be hurting you. You love your brother. You would never want to hurt him." He said. I looked away from him. The truth hurt, especially when it was said so kindly. I did feel guilty, upset, scared and a whole array of other complicated emotions.

"I'm killing my twin brother for the fate of others. Of course I'm going to hide how much it affecting me." I said coldly. "Not only am I planning to kill him but I'm lying to him too. I'm pretending that I'm on his side."

Tyki sighed and stood. he started to walk towards the door. "Sometimes I wonder who's side you're actually on." With that he walked out through the door. No, not opening it. Literally through the door. I slumped back onto my bed.

It seemed that Tyki knew that I was playing them all. He wouldn't say anything though. That wasn't in his nature. He just wanted to see me squirm. I put an arm over my eyes.

Two days. Two days and then the vision day will be upon me. Have I done enough to stop that terrible future from becoming true or have I only helped it in its footing. There was such a thing as self-fulfilling prophecy. Meaning that everything I've done has only helped it on its way to completion.

My eyes became heavy and I started to dream without even realising I had fallen asleep.

I dreamt of the days when it was just me, Neah and Mana. Days without innocence, Noahs and akuma. The days when we would sit around and play without worrying about the fate of the world. They were happier days. That came with a sad price. For I knew, even within my dreams, that I would never get them back.

**Soooo….Sorry to leave you all on that cliff :o Don't worry, the next chapter is already being written! You'll get to know what happens so. So Review please! Make all those plot bunnies happy ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM! **

**Assembly **

I had found my way to the field in my vision. That familiar piece of land that would soak up the blood of my friends and family. I stood at the top of the hill that I had seen the Earl die on, the same hill that I had killed Neah on. It made me shudder at the thought as if someone had just walked over my grave. Then again, I had also died here. I looked below me. Across the dark sky, the stars glistened and the moon shone brightly. Everybody would be arriving soon. Arriving to witness death of Neah walked.

I told Neah that I would lure all the players here. So that he could kill them all without having to travel a great distance and have the tedious job of finding all their whereabouts. The Noah are coming to watch me kill Neah. I had told the order that the Earl along with the clan of Noah would be coming here for a meeting, the perfect time for an ambush. The bookmen would follow that trail to document the war that would ensue. Here is stood. The instigator of the plot. As soon as the main characters arrived the stage would be set. The play could commence.

I sat at the top of the hill. The grass was wet with morning dew and seeped into my clothing. My sword lay across my knees as I felt the presence of people passing through an ark on the other side of town. The exorcists had arrived it seems. I took a deep breath and let my conscious fly the plane. I felt two strong auras crossing a meadow not too far from here. Lavi and Bookman. The would all be here before dawn. Just as I had predicted.

I teleported away, to a small inn on the outskirts of town. Allen… No Neah, sat on the bed with a glass whiskey in his hands. It was strange seeing Allen drink. He looked up when I arrived and smiled at me. "You really have the hang of your powers now. You don't even need to use the ark." He patted the bed next to him and I took that as a request to sit with him. "Has everyone arrived?" He asked calmly. As if he wasn't about to kill everybody that I had ever loved.

I nodded my head. "They shall be here by dawn. Did you feel the ark open?"

"Of course I did? They're coming through the church now. I don't see why I can't just kill them where they are. I hate waiting." He whined.

I smiled at him softly, putting on my sweet little sister act. "You'll have less of a task at hand if you let them meet up with the other Noah. They can start to kill each other off and all we'll have to do it kill the survivors." I explained. Neah raised a hand and brushed the hair off my shoulder.

"My sister is so clever. You've changed so much since I've been – ugh." He broke off clutching his head. My heart stopped. I put a hand on his shoulder as he groaned in pain.

"N-neah?" I asked unsteadily. It hurt to see him in pain. How was I going to do this?

His eyes flashed suddenly. He looked at me through eyes full of pain and regret. "Cass…why are you?" He gave a loud groan and the regret was gone from his eyes. It was replaced with cool annoyance. "Still got some fight in him, I see." Neah said casually.

Allen? Was that Allen?

"You better get going. The Order is gathered close to the hill. Go tell the Earl it's time." Neah said and chugged back the rest of the brown liquid. I nodded my head and escaped from that room.

I teleported to the room I had been staying with at the Earls mansion. A small sob escaped my throat before I closed off the emotion and took a deep breath to calm myself. I mustn't think of what was to come. I should not think about Allen, about Neah or about the death I was about to cause. I needed to freeze my heart over, cause it to turn to stone. I needed to not care.

I walked out of my room, head held high as I walked down the stair. It seemed that everybody was waiting for me at the bottom. This had to be the most Noah I had ever seen. We had all been born. Everybody was assembled except the earl and Road. It was still unsure as where she was but I could feel her presence slightly. She wasn't gone.

"Where's the Earl?" I asked as I reached the bottom. Sheryl grinned at me.

"He's in there." He pointed to the Earl's study. "He wants to see you before we go." I nodded my head and started to walk off. I didn't bother knocking on the door, just walked straight in.

"Ah Airi, my dear girl~." The millennium Earl grinned at me. I don't think he has any other emotion but grinning. His face always seems the same. The ridiculous top hat and stupid clown get up. He stood by the bookshelf. "How are you feeling?~" He asked.

I shrugged. " Like I'm about to kill my brother." I said coldly. The earl laughed. I don't think I've hated someone so much in my life. Not even my brothers when they used to beat me or my father turning a blind eye to it.

"It's a very sad day indeed." He handed me a glass. It looked like the same thing that Neah had been drinking. I took the glass and smelled it. Brandy? "Some liquid courage" he smiled. I laughed. I guess I needed all the courage I could get. I tipped back the brandy, letting it burn my throat and warm by belly. "You don't need to fear. It'll all be over soon~"

The glass dropped from my grip, smashing on the oak wood flooring. I watched as it seemed to splinter in slow motion. My eyes blurring in and out of focus. I felt myself sway on the spot. My hand reached out and grabbed the wall I stood next to. It felt slimy under my touch, I wanted to jerk away from it but I knew if I did I would fall.

"You've….drugged…" I tried to speak but my speech was sloppy, my mind muddled.

"Drugged you? Yes, I have. It's a sad thing to kill your brother. So you stay here and we'll take care of it~" I heard him say. Colours swirled around me. The room flashed and blurred. I felt like I was going to be sick. I lost my grip on the wall at the same till that I lost my grip on reality. Falling to the ground as I passed out.

3rd POV

The Earl and Noah left for the battle field. Leaving Cassandra unconscious and alone in the Earl's study.

The glass that held the drug still littered the floor. A drop of liquid fell from the tip of large shard of glass. It dripped from the glass to the floor, making a little splash as it went.

Cassandra's hand twitched and her eyes opened. Minutes after the Earl had left. She whipped her mouth with an exasperated sigh and got to her feet.

Cassandra POV

Well that was stupid. He didn't even take into account what type of innocence resides within me. I can heal my cells at an accelerated rate. A little drug can be out of my system in seconds. I don't favour being drugged though. I went to teleport out of the room. My body disappeared for a second only to arrive in the same place again.

"What the hell!" I said out loud. My voice echoed. He'd trapped me inside the house using a barrier? I huffed. I took a stepped back. Looking at the solid oak door in front of me.

I brought my leg back with all the power I could muster. I kicked the door with the flat of my foot. The wood split as the door opened forcefully. I smirked walking out the door and attempting to teleport again.

Failure. Failure is what I met with. I sighed in frustration.

"Tch." I bulked up a large amount of my power. Focusing everything into one fell swoop. I brought it inside of me. Brimming with light and warmth as my noah power collided with my innocence. It tingled a little. It was like my cells were destroying themselves and reproducing within seconds of themselves.

I opened my arms. The power exploding from my every pore. It sunk into the foundations of the house ripping it apart and breaking the sealing that had been put over it. I collapsed to my knees as the power left me feeling weak. My breath was laboured and my heart felt as if it was trying to leap out of my rib cage.

I gritted my teeth and stood. This pain was nothing. I could overcome it. I needed to be cool and collected. I needed to do what I had promised. I needed to stop Neah.

**Okay. The next few chapters are going to be the last :o So please show me all the support you can! I'll get the next chapter up in a few days. I had to cut this one in half because it was getting big. Too much was going on and it's a lot to take in. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**Purpose**

_**There's blood on my hands. **_

I stood at the edge of the battle field. Nobody had noticed my arrival yet. They were too busy with the fight. Light broke over the battle letting me see the destruction that had occurred in the short amount of time I had been gone. It seemed that the Order hadn't just sent it's exorcists. I knew this because of the amount of finders that lay kneeled holding akuma in prisons for the exorcists to destroy but there were too many akuma. Far too many for the exorcists present to kill, but they were too busy fighting Noah.

Kanda slashed at Tyki, his sword flashing, his hair swaying around as he fought. Tyki dodged easily as he sent his tease after him though Kanda rebuffed with an attack of his own underworld creature. Krory was fighting the twins again. They seemed to enjoy playing with him, shooting at him at every chance they got but Krory was fast and knew their weaknesses after fighting them once before. Lanalee weaved through the fighting, taking down akuma with kicks and swirls. She danced in the destruction. Others fought too but I didn't have time to watch them as I spotted a familiar face on top of the hill.

He watched the carnage as I watched him, a smile lighting up his face as he saw Noah and exorcists fight for their lives. He didn't care about any of it. He enjoyed watching their pain that much was obvious.

I moved forwards in into the fray, I didn't look where I walked as my vision was always on Neah. Akuma shot at me as I walked, Akuma fell as I walked and people screamed as I walked. I was oblivious to it all. I needed to complete my mission. I needed to keep my promise. I didn't look back as I heard someone shout my name.

_**There's blood on my hands**_

Neah seemed to notice me then. He looked down at me with a terrible smile on his face. It was so out of place on Allen's face in contrast to the gentle smiles I was used to. He held his sword in his hand. He was planning to use Allen's innocence to kill everyone. I unsheathed my own innocence. _Activate. _I thought to myself as I cut down a level three as it tried to kill a finder. The Akuma exploded with light, momentarily blinding me. I looked back to where Neah was.

Gone. He was gone.

I heard a scream from the left on me. My head whipped around to watch Lanalee fall from the sky. Her hair flew around her as she careened towards the hard ground. I started to run for her. My sword slid back into its scabbard as I sprinted. I wasn't going to make it in time.

I gritted my teeth, forcing the bones in my face to rearrange themselves and feather to sprout from the skin. The sound of ripping clothes accompanied the shouts of the battle as my wings burst from my shoulders and unfurled into the air. I jumped.

My wings beating down furiously, I pushed myself faster. The way I caught her was far from graceful, to put it more accurately I flew into her. Grabbing her waist and holding her to me. Her knee smashed into my face, most likely leaving a bruise. Her hands clenched my jacket as she looked at me with wide eyes. I lowered us to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She winced as I lay her flat.

"No." She said as she took a hand away from her stomach. It was covered in blood. "Allen, he, cut me." She said uncertainly.

_**There's blood on my hands**_

I looked down at the wound. Blood was pouring out of it as she tried to hold herself together. It wasn't that bad but she would need medical attention. I looked over the sky. Seeing Neah cutting down anything that got in his way as he headed for the millennium Earl then my eyes trailed back to Lanalee. She clutched my wrist.

"Whats happening? What's wrong with Allen?" She asked frantically.

I pulled my hand away and took a step away from her. "He isn't Allen anymore. He's Neah, the 14th." I turned away from her and started to walk away. She shouted my name but I left her there. She was still strong enough to walk. I had somewhere to be. I ran, my wings tucked behind me as they folded away back into my body. I didn't need them now.

I saw Neah point his blade at the Earl. Kanda lay at his feet, dying or dead I didn't know. I sped forwards in my determination to stop him. The Earl gave me a little wave. The hair was blown in different directions as a swarm of Akuma appeared at of the sky and lowered themselves infront of me blocking my path. I growled and unsheathed my sword.

They came at me. One after the other as if they were trying to kill me not just hold me off. I cut down as many as I could, dodging bullet as I did. It was useless. I wiped sweat off my brow. They kept coming; no matter how many i killed they didn't stop. One after the other I watched as they exploded my vision taken away from what I actually wanted to see but I could still hear.

I could hear the crashing of two swords the manic laughter that Neah spouted as he exchanged blows with the Earl.

_**There's blood on my hands**_

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was being messed up. The plan that I so carefully laid out was being ruined. If I didn't get to Neah it would all be for nothing. All the injuries and deaths that would occur today would be for nought and the vision I had fought against would come true.

I screamed in frustration as I sliced the head off a level three. A bullet hit my shoulder; little stars erupted from the wound that I didn't even feel. I just watched curiously as they spread only to disappear moments afterwards. I didn't have time for this.

"Move." I said coldly to the akuma still present. My wings exploded from my back emitting a green glow that burned where it touched the akuma. They fell before my eyes. The path was cleared and I walked through.

I was tired of things not going as planned. I used Sheril power of body manipulation. My left hand twisted in the air as it pulled Neah and The Earl away from each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Neah bellowed at me as I moved forwards. "I had him. He was dead!" He glared at me. I took another step forwads.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Airi dear~ " The Earl said. " Just let me go and I'll put an end to all this. I might even spare your exorcist friends."

I laughed at him. Neah smirked seeming to think I was going to let him go. "Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for any of your spew? I'm not the same girl that ran all those years ago. I'm done with running." I stepped up close to Neah the sounds of people fighting as constant background music. I put my hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Neah asked as he started to struggle. He wasn't going anywhere.

_**There's blood on my hands. **_

"What I should have done years ago. Fulfilled my purpose."

"No!" Screamed The Earl. "Don't you dare! Somebody kill her. Kill Airi!" He shouted but it was too late.

_The 15__th__ Noah was never supposed to be born. The Noah of forgiveness. Gifted all the power that the Noah possess but there was a power that was all hers, one that nobody else had ever heard of. The Noah of forgiveness was set aside from all the rest, she had a purpose to fulfil, a task to complete. One given to her by god himself._

_3__rd__ POV_

Cassandra took deep breath and light streamed from her body. Neah struggled and tried to escape the pure thread that entered his mind. Similar threads of light sped off in different directions. The next one Maitora, the 13th Noah as he crouched over a fallen akuma. The next flew into Lulubell, she didn't struggle or move as she accepted the light into her. The light went back in order of birth. Striking into the souls of each Noah in turn, some accepted it gracefully knowing what was happening whilst others watch in terror as their comrades fell.

Knowing what was to come, the Earl stared at Cassandra. The strain was obvious on her as she fell to the floor. Her grip on Neah and the Earl faulted and fell as she lost control on that power. Neah fell to his knees and tittered forwards his hand going out to catch him as he fell. He groaned as he tried to fight the invasion.

"S-stop this." He told his sister but all she did was stare at the sky, her eyes no longer the soft green or silver he was used to. Cassandra had no colour to her eyes, they glowed with light as if her soul was escaping through them.

The Millennium Earl raised his blade from behind her. He ran forwards with the intent to kill. The last light sailed across the space between them, it pierced the Earls subconscious and delved into the Noah inside but his movements had already been put into effect.

The blade slid through Cassandra's middle and came out the other side. She seemed to come to herself in that instant as she grabbed her stomach. The light evaporated as it cut ties with the Noah, each of them falling to the ground.

The exorcists looked around the field as fighting stopped, even the akuma had gone dormant. Kanda was being held up by Marie. "What's happened? Why the hell did they stop?" He asked with narrowed eyes, expecting a trick.

Lanalee sat with a finder as they worked a bandage around her middle. "What was that light? It stopped all the Noah. What it another exorcist?" the finder asked in awe. Lanalee shook her head.

"I don't know."

Neah's eyes blinked open. Grey-blue eyes looked around curiously. His eyes finally fell on Cassandra. She knelt on the ground, a bloodied sword lying next to her. Her hands were pressed into her stomach.

There was blood on her hands.

"Cassandra?" Neah asked worried when she didn't look up. He moved forwards and grasped her shoulder softly. "What happened? How did this…?" he trailed away. She looked up at him wide green eyes. A smile on her bloody lips.

"Allen…?" She asked as she fell forwards into his arms.

"Yeah. Its me. Hold on, just hold on. I'll get help." He spoke frantically. She grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"I don't need any help" She said strongly. He gave a little laugh.

"Oh yeah, your innocence heals." He smiled.

She smiled. Right now a battle was being commenced inside her. The Noah gene's and Innocence fought against each other. This was a wound that wouldn't be healed. Not because it couldn't but because it wasn't in the plan.

Cassandra's POV

There is blood on my hands but it isn't that of my friends. I have stopped that terrible future from happening but it seems I can't escape my fate.

I had used the gods light. A power especially given the 15th Noah, it is a power that combines all the Noah into one body. It can only be used once. Today was that day. I had planned it all. A battlefield was needed for the power to work. I only hoped that not many had had to die this day.

I smiled at Allen as pain laced my every move. I had saved him. I coughed, a metallic twang filling my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Hey! Why aren't you healing? Your innocence?" He stuttered. A flash of red bounded across my vision.

"W-what? I saw it all…crap." Lavi breathed heavily. He was out of breath and red in the face. He must have ran all the way from his hiding place. He placed a hand over mine, trying to stop the blood. His coat was suddenly flung off as it was used to compress my wound.

"Don't bother, Lavi." I breathed heavily. "I've used up my last regeneration." A little laugh bubbled to my throat. "I'm dying, but when I do I'll be taking the Noah with me. The Earl is gone." Lavi looked behind him and my eyes trailed after him. The Earl lay on the floor. His hair now a soft brown and a very human face had replaced the monster. "There just human now. Like before the Noah gene kicked in."

I could no longer feel my legs or arms. My wound tingled a little but didn't hurt as much. I smiled as a wave of euphoria settled over me.

"-andra! Cassandra!" Allen shouted as hands went to my cheeks. It was hard to look at him. He seemed to blur in and out. "Don't go to sleep! Don't- don't leave me!" He begged.

"..sorry.." I whispered with my last breath. The world went quiet. My heart stopped beating and my vision went dark.

I had fulfilled my purpose in this world.

**Wow! That was a long chapter. Now this can go one of two ways. Sad ending or Happy ending? Which one would you like ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**I would like to thank everyone for their continued support of this story! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, favourited and followed. This is the last chapter. ENJOY!**

**Epilogue: Belong **

The room was bright with the rays of the morning night. It was a huge room with painted glass windows that threw patterns of gilded knights' armour onto the marble flooring. Though the flooring space in the large room was almost non-existent as it was beautifully littered with flowers of every colour and bloom. In the middle of the room lay an open coffin on a high table. It was made of rich rosewood and intricately decorated with swirls and stars but it was what was inside the coffin that was the most hauntingly beautiful thing in the room. The glass, flowers and coffin paled in comparison for in the coffin lay a young girl. It was as if a princess had climbed in for a nap. Her hair was blonde and lay in little ringlets across her shoulders, her face pale with a slight blush to the cheeks. She wore a pale blue gown, with lace and frills. A sword lay on her middle, her fingers lying over the hilt. It looked as if she was sleeping but this girl did not breathe. Cassandra Walker was dead.

It was silent in the small room but for the sobbing of visitors and the songbirds outside. Out of all the visitors that Cassandra got, two were frequent. So frequent, it was if they did not leave.

Lavi stretched in his chair. He gave a great yawn and continued to watch the coffin for any movement. It had been four days now. Four days since Cassandra had stopped the war between Noah and Exorcists by taking them into herself and dying on the blade of the Millennium Earl. Though as soon as Lavi had seen the light his grandfather had told him what was happening. He knew that she was going to die before the sword was even raised. He was convinced that she would come back though. She'd done it before, her innocence could heal but why hadn't she woken up yet? Lavi was starting to because doubtful, doubtful that she would ever wake. Maybe she really was dead.

Allen's stomach rumbled breaking Lavi's depressing thoughts. He smiled at his young friend. "Go get something to eat. I'll wait here. I'll call you if something happens." Lavi said with a small smile.

Allen shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I can wait a little longer." Lavi got up from his chair and walked forwards to loom over the coffin. "What are you doing?" Allen asked.

Lavi shrugged. "Don't ya think she looks like a princess? Kinda like sleeping beauty or snow white." He said thoughtfully. Allen frowned not getting where this was going. "In all those stories the princess' always wake up with a kiss from their true love." He continued.

"This isn't a fairy-tale, Lavi" Allen sighed.

"Why can't it be? We have monsters, Villain's and hero's. We've had wars and battles for magical artefacts that help us destroy the monsters. So why can't this be a fairy-tale?" Lavi demanded.

He got like this every now and then. Acting like a child and throwing a tantrum. Allen realised that Lavi saw Cassandra as a very important person in his life. He and Lavi had found her after all. Allen knew he wasn't in love with her though. He'd mentioned that his father used to talk about her as if she was an aunt but Allen thought that Lavi saw her as a little sister. A little sister that he could not protect.

Where did that leave Allen? He couldn't protect her either and he had stood right beside her whilst she died. He hadn't been in control of his body but that didn't count.

"Because this is reality." Allen answered lavi's earlier question.

Lavi snorted at the answer. "There are many different realities than this one, Allen. Cassandra and my father grew up in one. Who knows how many there are or if this is the one that grants life through the kisses of true love." Lavi prattled on. Allen knew where this was going. He got up from his chair and walked across the room to where lavi was. He stood on the opposite side of the coffin.

" I gather you want me to kiss her?" Allen asked wearily. He didn't know how this would affect him. He'd only just come to term with her feeling for the dead girl. Not that it did him any good. All his memories had finally come together. He knew that Cassandra was Mana's little sister and he remembered the times they performed in the streets. He had loved her then in his own childish way but she had disappeared into the night. He scarcely believed when he found her in the woods but she was too young and knew nothing of him or Mana. He thought she was just somebody that resembled her, maybe Airi's daughter. Who would have thought they would be the same person?

"No. I'll go get Kanda." Lavi joked. Allen glared at him over the casket. He leant down slowly, his gloved hand resting on the soft pillow next to Cassandra head.

"Can you turn away or something?" Allen asked his face turning a light shade of red.

"I, um, yeah." Lavi faced away and waited. It was worth a shot right? They had nothing to lose.

Allen continued to lean down. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He knew it wouldn't work. He pressed his lips lightly to Cassandra's. His eyes closed and heart thumping but he listened for the sound of another heart, for hot breath on his cheek. When nothing happened he pulled away and turned towards the door.

"This isn't a fairy-tale, Lavi." He said bitterly and walked from the room. "I'm getting something to eat."

Lavi fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. He guessed that was it. There was nothing else to be done. Cassandra was gone and no amount of kisses or pleading would bring her back.

She was gone.

A blonde haired girl stared at a window. The window was overlooking a field covered in snow. She turned back to her bed, littered with course-work that needed to be handed in by the end of the week. Her memory was fuzzy.

Hadn't the deadline for the course-work long past?

The blonde haired girl, known as Cassey to her friends, sat down on the bed and stared at her wall. Pictures of people she couldn't really remember hung on the wall. They looked at it they had been taken sloppily and sometimes it was as if the pictures moved. Her favourite one was of her, a young boy and an older man dressed all dressed as a clowns. There were other pictures with the boy in, but he was older and had white hair whilst she hadn't changed at all.

She walked over to the wall and took down the photo of a room filled with flowers. He could never tell how many people were in the room. Sometimes she saw no one and other times there were numerous people kneeling but strangely it didn't scare her. Somehow it brought her comfort.

A loud knock sounded at her door. She dropped the photo to the floor as she jumped in fright. Putting a hand to her heart she went to answer the door.

But she couldn't pull it open. She tried again and again. Pulling and tugging with no result.

"Hello?" She called through the door. "I can't open the door. Is it stuck?"

"No. You are the one that is stuck. This is not where you wish to be. So why not leave? You have been granted leave." The voice said. A young man's voice or maybe it was a woman.

"I don't understand. This is where I belong isn't it?" She asked uncertainly.

The person outside the door sighed. "Yes, you belong in heaven but maybe not right now. You still have unfinished business, don't you?"

Cassandra closed her eyes and turned with her back pressed to the door. He couldn't remember what she was supposed to be doing. What was her purpose?

_**There's blood on my hands.**_

She looked down at her hands. Nothing was there. It was sudden, as if someone had pulled the floor from beneath her to let her drop.

She remembered.

"_This isn't a fairy-tale, Lavi" _was whispered from the photo on the floor. Cassandra walked over to it and scooped it up.

She had fulfilled her purpose. She had unlocked the Noah from their endless torment and died just like she was supposed to. That was why she was born, she was born to die. Though when she had gotten to heaven and faced God he had spoken to her. He had given her a choice.

"I will grant you your heart desire. You may choose from now on. Choose wisely, my daughter" He had said.

She had decided to forget. To forget everything and live peacefully in heaven with her kin but maybe that was the wrong decision. She wasn't happy here. She wanted to go there, go to where the pictures were showing her. She wanted to go home.

She walked back over to the door. Her hand resting on the door knob.

"Have you made your choice?" The voice said. She recognised it as God. "Yes or no?"

She grinned and flung the door open. "Yes."

A slow breath was the only sound in the flower room. There were no mourners in there. Lavi had left to follow Allen. So the sound of breathing had to come from the dead girl in the middle of the room.

She was no longer dead.

Cassandra sat up and looked around with a frown on her face. She stretched in her coffin and yawned. Standing up she stared at the sword in her hand and looked for somewhere to put it. No scabbard on the little dress she wore though. She sighed and in a small flash the sword shrunk as it dangled from a necklace. She put it around her neck and hoped out the coffin.

"Least they didn't burry me this time." She said to herself. A growl came from her stomach and she grimaced. "Hungry…" With that she started walking.

She recognised the place as the black Orders HQ, the same one she had ran away from. She walked the empty halls, past windows that showed the nights sky outside. The smell of food beckoned her into the large dining room. The doors were open and as she looked inside she saw two teens ordering food from Jerry.

A small evil smile spread across her face as she silently walked up to stand behind them. Neither had realised she was there.

"- ten dangos too. Thanks." Allen finished his order.

" Make everything double, You wouldn't believe how hungry I am." She said announcing her presence. The three males turned to her with wide eyes. Jerry screamed thinking she was a ghost. Lavi she the first to react.

"CASSEY!" He screamed as loud as he could, successfully waking up the whole of the Order, well…the ones that hadn't come running at Jerry's scream. Arms were thrown around her as she was lifted from the floor in a huge hug from Lavi. "So, you came back from the dead for Jerry's cooking?" Lavi joked.

Cassandra laughed as a blush covered her face. She looked at Allen, who was silent, she gave a small awkward wave. Allen smiled and before he could stop himself he had stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Cassandra and kissed her. Not caring who looked.

Lanalee came running into the room, followed by most of the science division; she froze on the spot a small sob of happiness escaping her. "Cassandra" She whispered.

Allen broke away embarrassed by what he had done. Cassandra's face was flushed but she smiled taking his hand before being enveloped by happy faces and warm hugs.

This is where she belonged.

**Cheesy ending is cheesy. Haha. So! I gave you a happy ending. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it :3 Please tell me how much you loved it in the huge box below. The bigger the review the better. I really love to read them :3**

**GOODBYE! ;~;**


End file.
